A Way back in to love
by Renata Holloway
Summary: SANA!Sawyer precisa seduzir a noiva de seu primo, sua tia chantagista diz que não há regras, exceto que é proibido se apaixonar.
1. A proposta

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à JJ Abrams e à Rede ABC, minhas histórias não possuem qualquer vínculo com seus criadores e muito menos fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/ Mistério/ Sobrenatural.

Spoilers: Nenhum.

Censura: M

Shipper: SANA.

Sinopse: Sawyer precisa seduzir a noiva de seu primo, sua tia chantagista diz que não há regras, exceto que é proibido se apaixonar. Ana-Lucia tem estranhos pesadelos sobre uma época distante, que se confrontam com a realidade ao conhecer o misterioso e sedutor James Sawyer. Chantagem, sedução, paixão e mistério.

A Way back in to Love

Capítulo 1- A Proposta

_Mais alguns passos. A torre não estava longe. Ela subia os degraus bem devagar, descalça, pé ante pé, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ventava muito e o frio era capaz de congelar sua alma. Mas ela não podia parar, eles tinham matado seu grande amor, não havia razão para viver._

_Chegou à escura torre, subiu na janela, olhou para o precipício abaixo de seus pés. O medo era aterrador, mas ela não ia parar agora. Olhou para os pulsos machucados e sangrando, as correntes a tinham prendido por muito tempo. Agora seria livre._

_Fechou os olhos e seus delicados pés se preparam para se atirar rumo ao infinito._

_- Não! Camille!- gritou uma voz._

_- È tarde!- ela gritou. – Deixe-me, é tarde! Te vejo em outra vida!- e ela saltou, sentindo a gravidade puxá-la para baixo, rumo à morte._

- Ana, acorde! Você está gritando!

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos e se deparou com suas duas amigas, Libby e Kate fitando-a com olhares preocupados.

- Você estava sonhando outra vez.- comentou Kate.

- Tendo um pesadelo.- completou Libby, com seu ar de psicóloga.

- Tem acontecido com cada vez mais freqüência.- disse Kate, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

Ana esfregou os olhos, estavam inexplicavelmente cheio de lágrimas, o pesadelo havia sido muito intenso.

- O que você sonhou dessa vez?- perguntou Libby muito interessada.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, recompondo-se.

- O que é? Já vai buscar seu caderninho pra me analisar? Não estamos no seu consultório doutora. Foi só um pesadelo bobo, e sinceramente já estou ficando cansada deles.

- Ana, você estava gritando e tremendo. Deveria levar isso mais a sério.- avisou Kate.

- Sonhos sempre querem dizer alguma coisa, Ana.- explicou Libby. Talvez exista algo dentro de você que precisa ser resolvido.

- Certo, então querem saber o que eu sonhei dessa vez?

Os olhos de Kate brilharam de expectativa, ela adorava ouvir os estranhos e emocionantes sonhos de Ana-Lucia, eram excelentes histórias que poderiam se transformar em um livro se Ana apreciasse escrever romances. Ana começou a contar.

- Dessa vez eu estava subindo escadas, indo para uma torre eu acho.- ela fez uma pausa. – Eu sentia uma dor tão forte como se tivessem tirado algo de mim, algo muito importante, mas não sei o que era. Por causa disso eu queria morrer e me joguei do alto dessa torre.

Kate arregalou os olhos e Libby coçou a cabeça com uma caneta.

- Hum!- ela resmungou, pensando.

- Libby, o que isso quer dizer?- indagou Kate em expectativa.

Ela mordeu a caneta e Ana-Lucia desatou a rir.

- Talvez eu esteja assistindo filmes demais.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Não creio.- emendou Libby sem achar graça. – Ana-Lucia você vem tendo esses sonhos há meses. Talvez devesse fazer uma regressão pra ver do que se trata.

- Eu já disse a você Libby que não acredito nessas coisas, são só sonhos tá legal? Eu prefiro a realidade.- ela olhou para o rádio relógio ao lado de sua cama. - Olha só, a realidade me diz que se eu não correr chegarei atrasada ao trabalho. Então, se me dão licença vou tomar um banho. Deus, está tão frio!

Quando ela entrou no banheiro, Libby e Kate trocaram olhares.

- Eu estou preocupada com ela.- admitiu Kate. – Tem agido tão estranhamente, mesmo acordada. E esses pesadelos...

- Eu concordo com você Kate, mas você sabe como a Ana é teimosa. Está assim desde que a mãe morreu, gosta de bancar a durona. Mas é mais frágil do que nós duas. Bem, vamos ficar de olho nela, eu também preciso trabalhar.

- Idem!- concordou Kate.

Ana-Lucia, Libby e Kate eram amigas desde o pré-escolar. Fizeram carreiras distintas na faculdade, mas moravam juntas em um apartamento em Manhatan havia três anos. Kate era historiadora e dava aulas na Universidade de Nova York. Estava noiva de Jack Shephard, um cirurgião conceituado. Libby era a mais velha das três, formara-se em psicologia clínica e tinha um consultório particular em Middletown. Era solteira convicta e viciada em trabalho. Ana era a mais nova das amigas, se formara em publicidade e trabalhava para uma revista feminina.

Sua amizade com Kate e Libby era a melhor coisa de sua vida. Filha única, perdera o pai num acidente de carro aos doze anos e a mãe, policial, morrera de um câncer terminal havia alguns meses. Sentia muita falta dela, mas desde cedo aprendera a mascarar suas emoções. Seu problema com pesadelos era antigo e vinha desde a infância. Sua mãe a levara muitas vezes a psicólogos por causa disso, mas os pesadelos nunca cessaram. Era verdade que paravam por algum tempo, mas sempre voltavam. Ana preferia fingir que eles não existiam.

Tomou banho tremendo por causa do frio que fazia àquela manhã em Nova York. Vestiu-se depressa, blusa azul clara, saia preta, meias escuras e sapatos de salto. Tomou o café da manhã com as amigas, evitando o assunto dos pesadelos e deixou o apartamento para enfrentar o frio das ruas de Manhatan.

Era época de Natal e ela podia notar no rosto das pessoas uma felicidade que não costumava ver nos outros meses do ano. A cidade estava linda, toda decorada com motivos natalinos. Mas Ana-Lucia ainda não tinha tido tempo para fazer compras. Ainda nem sabia onde iria passar o natal, porque seria o primeiro sem sua mãe.

Suspirou, pegou um táxi e vinte minutos depois estava no trabalho. Como o tráfego estava péssimo, pediu ao motorista que a deixasse do lado oposto da rua, não custava nada atravessar. Pagou a corrida e dirigiu-se para o semáforo. Suas mãos enluvadas tocaram o botão vermelho ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão grande masculina, também usando luvas negras fez o mesmo.

Ana-Lucia ergueu a cabeça e observou o dono daquela mão. Ele era alto, atlético, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros mais compridos do que o usual. Tinha um olhar misterioso, divertido e penetrante. Sorriu tímida e afastou sua mão.

O homem sorriu também e apertou o botão. Várias pessoas se aproximaram para atravessar e eles caminharam lado a lado. Ana-Lucia não sabia porque, mas seu coração acelerou de repente. Não ousava olhar para o estranho, ou seu corpo inteiro derreteria como a neve. Ele tinha um olhar tão quente. Eles atravessaram e ela lamentou que a rua fosse tão estreita. Teriam que se separar. O edifício onde ela trabalhava estava há dois passos dela, mas o homem também. Ele a encarou, parecia não querer ir embora.

Havia um beco entre o edifício que ela trabalhava e uma livraria. Ana-Lucia olhou para o beco, Sawyer fez o mesmo. Estendeu a mão enluvada para ela, Ana-Lucia a aceitou. Em segundos estavam no beco e ele a encostou na parede. Soltou seus cabelos negros que estavam presos em um coque, a cascata de cabelos lisos caiu por seus ombros. Os cabelos de Ana-Lucia eram cacheados, mas na maior parte do tempo ela os usava lisos, por causa da seriedade de seu trabalho.

O homem os tocou com delicadeza, aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Ana-Lucia ofegou e sentiu o hálito quente dele sobre seu rosto contrastando com o frio que fazia. A boca dele tomou a sua com impaciência. Ana fechou os olhos, os lábios se encaixaram, as línguas dançaram e as respirações aceleraram. Beijaram-se ferozmente por alguns segundos até que ele a soltou.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele, assustada com o arroubo de paixão que a acometera e não teve outra reação senão sair correndo. O homem não a seguiu e ela entrou esbaforida no edifício onde trabalhava.

- Você está bem Ana?- indagou Bridget, uma de suas colegas de trabalho.

- Sim...- Ana respondeu sem ter muita certeza, os cabelos sobre seu rosto.

- A Louise quer ver você.- avisou Bridget.

Ana assentiu e tomou o elevador para o terceiro andar onde se localizava a revista "Femme", na qual trabalhava. Dentro do elevador prendeu os cabelos outra vez e arrumou os botões do casaco escuro. Quando chegou ao terceiro andar, cumprimentou Madelaine, a secretária de Louise e se dirigiu à sala de sua chefa.

- Bom dia, Louise. Bridget disse que queria me ver.

- Sente-se, Ana-Lucia.- disse Louise tirando os enormes e pesados óculos de grau do rosto. Ana-Lucia sentou-se, Louise não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- O que houve?- indagou.

- Ana, não tenho uma notícia muito boa para te dar.

Ela ficou tensa e torceu as mãos em seu colo.

- E o que seria?

- Ana-Lucia você tem sido uma excelente funcionária durante os quatro anos que trabalha conosco, mas nos últimos meses sua produção caiu de uma forma vertiginosa. Sei que perdei sua mãe faz pouco tempo, mas a revista precisa de atenção. Suas matérias têm sido muito fracas.

- Prometo que irei melhorar Louise.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Eu gostaria de poder esperar por isso, querida. Mas as vendas caíram bastante e eu tive que fazer contenção de despesas.

- Como é?

- Ana, a partir de hoje você não trabalha mais para a "Femme". Receberá todos os seus direitos, uma boa indenização, mas não posso mais tê-la em minha equipe.

Ana-Lucia ficou chocada.

- Louise, eu...

- Me desculpe Ana, gosto muito de você, mas não podemos misturar amizade com negócios, eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você.

Sem escolha, ela apenas assentiu e deixou o escritório de Louise com o ar pesaroso, estava arrasada. Sentia vontade de gritar, tinha se dedicado tanto aquele trabalho e agora fora despedida dessa forma terrível. Passou em sua sala e limpou sua mesa, nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir dos colegas de trabalho. Tomou um táxi sem rumo e foi parar no Central Park. A cabeça rodando, sentou em um banco e ficou por lá a maior parte do dia, quieta, sem pensar em nada. Quando o frio se tornou praticamente insuportável, ela pegou outro táxi e desceu em um pub perto de seu apartamento.

Kate tinha ligado para ela, Libby também. Mas ela não quis atender a ligação de nenhuma das duas. Entrou no pub escuro, iluminado com algumas lâmpadas cafonas de neón e sentou em um banco de frente para o balcão. Pediu um drink qualquer e ficou bebericando. Alguns minutos depois, um sujeito baixinho e simpático sentou-se ao lado dela e também pediu um drink.

- Dia ruim?- indagou ela.

- Muito.- Ana respondeu. Não era dada á conversar com estranhos, mas naquele momento não se importou com isso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui despedida depois de três anos me dedicando à empresa.

- Que ótimo!- gracejou ele. – A vida é um saco né?

Ana-Lucia riu: - È sim! Bom, eu estou bebendo aqui no meio do dia porque fui despedida e quanto a você? Aconteceu algo de ruim ou você é um alcoólatra?- indagou ela comendo a azeitona de seu drink e lambendo o sal dos dedos em seguida.

- Não, não sou alcoólatra. Na verdade estou aqui porque estou zangado com a minha mãe.

- Essa é nova!- riu Ana-Lucia.

- Charlie Cooper.- ele se apresentou estendendo a mão para ela.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- respondeu ela, aceitando a mão dele.

- Cortez? Você é estrangeira?

- Nasci em Porto Rico, mas vim pra Nova York com dois meses, então sou tão Nova-Yorkina quanto qualquer um, a única palavra que eu sei em espanhol é _gracias._

- Então estou em vantagem.- disse ele. – Falo muito bem o Espanhol. Nasci na Inglaterra, mas passei a maior parte da minha vida em Madrid.

- O que você faz?

- Sou presidente da filial de Nova York da Oceanic Computers.

- Cargo alto!

- Nem tanto assim, meu primo, o dono da companhia manipula tudo lá de Madrid. Tive uma reunião com ele hoje, sujeito arrogante, ainda bem que tomou um vôo pra LA.

- E qual foi o problema com sua mãe afinal?

- Minha adorável mãe resolveu por conta própria que devo me casar. E até já escolheu a noiva.

- Nossa, em que século estamos?

- No 21 eu acho, mesmo assim mamãe ainda acha que pode controlar a minha vida. E o pior é que não consigo me livrar dela. Já pensei em tantas alternativas, até em arranjar uma mulher pra se fazer passar por minha noiva pra que ela me deixe em paz.

- Seria uma boa solução. Por que não contrata uma?

A princípio, a idéia pareceu absurda, mas depois de muito pensar, Charlie sugeriu:

- Estaria interessada em ser essa mulher?

- Hey, homem, eu falei por brincadeira.- disse ela.

- Não, eu tô falando sério. Estamos chegando perto do natal e essa é uma boa época para confrontar a mamãe. Pensa comigo, você acaba de ser despedida, vai precisar de grana e eu posso te pagar uma boa grana por isso. Você viria comigo até Los Angeles conhecer minha mãe, fazer a capa, passaria alguns dias em Hollywood fazendo compras, quem sabe não conhece algum artista?

- Eu posso pensar a respeito?- a cabeça de Ana-Lucia estava uma confusão só, primeiro o pesadelo, depois o beijo sensual e enlouquecedor com um desconhecido em um beco, a demissão e agora uma proposta para se passar por noiva de um homem, tudo no mesmo dia. O que mais faltava acontecer?

- Bom ,te dou uns dois dias pra pensar. Seria algo extritamente profissional, você não precisaria fazer nada além de ficar ao meu lado e sorrir por alguns dias até o natal. O resto do tempo pode se divertir como quiser em Los Angeles.

- Certo, eu vou pensar, me dá o seu telefone, te ligo em dois dias.

Charlie deu seu cartão para ela. Ana-Lucia pagou sua bebida e deixou o bar, pensando consigo que no fundo já tinha tomado sua decisão, sua vida estava uma droga, o que tinha a perder?

Continua...


	2. A chantagem

Capítulo 2

A chantagem

- Isso não está acontecendo!- exclamou James Sawyer Cooper, o dono de uma das maiores companhias de computadores do mundo, a Oceanic Computers.

Isabelle Cooper, sua tia, parentesco obrigatório, já que era viúva de seu finado tio Anthony o fitava com fingido horror observando-o seminu na própria cama, apenas o lençol de seda ocultando o óbvio ao lado da bela Juliet, esposa do magnata do petróleo iraquiano Sayid Jarrah na mesma situação, cobrindo os seios com o travesseiro e olhando para a tia de Sawyer com os olhos verdes apertados de vergonha.

- Parece que cheguei em má hora!- disse Isabelle, cinicamente.

- Ponha-se daqui para fora, tia Belle!- ordenou Sawyer, furioso.

- Perdão Sr. Sawyer, eu tentei impedir a Sra. Cooper de entrar aqui...- justificava-se John Locke, o mordomo da família Sawyer há quase três gerações. O pobre homem estava muito constrangido, mas Sawyer sabia que não era culpa dele, sabia do que sua tia Belle era capaz quando queria alguma coisa.

- Saiam agora mesmo!- ordenou mais uma vez. Locke conduziu Isabelle para fora do quarto, a mulher estava com as mãos sobre o rosto balançando-o em negativa.

Assim que se viu sozinho com sua companhia, Sawyer tentou desculpar-se:

- Julie, querida, eu não imaginei que a minha tia...

- Ai meu Deus Sawyer! E agora? Isabelle é uma das amigas íntimas de minha sogra, aquela velha desgraçada que quer me ver queimando no mármore do inferno como sempre diz! Mas se sua tia contar a ela o que fizemos e isso chegar aos ouvidos de Sayid ele não vai se importar de tornar o sonho de sua mãe em me ver queimar, realidade.

- Ora Julie, não seja tão dramática!- ele beijou a mão dela. – Minha tia não irá contar nada, não se preocupe que sei lidar muito bem com ela. Lamento apenas que ela tenha nos constrangido dessa maneira.

- E como tem certeza que ela não irá contar nada?

- Simples, minha cara. Ela sabe muito bem da importância que tem os meus negócios com seu marido, não seria idiota de estragar nossa sociedade!

- Sendo assim...- falou Juliet, maliciosa, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Por que não nos divertimos mais um pouco enquanto a sua tia toma um chá na sala?

Sawyer revirou os olhos e a afastou delicadamente:

- Eu gostaria muito querida, mas o trabalho me espera!

Era sempre assim, Sawyer conhecia belas mulheres em seu meio, se aproximava delas não se importando se eram casadas ou não, as seduzia e depois da conquista, quando elas estavam nuas e esparramadas em sua cama ele perdia o interesse e partia para uma nova conquista e com Juliet não foi diferente, ela era muito bonita, inteligente, divertida, mas previsível como todas as outras, não fora um grande desafio trazê-la para sua cama afinal.

- Acho que está se tornando um _workaholic_ igual ao meu marido!_- _reclamou Juliet enquanto calçava as meias de seda, Sawyer limitou-se a vestir seu roupão.

- Então é por isso que se sente tão entediada, meu bem?- retrucou ele, penteando as madeixas loiras e macias em frente ao espelho.

- Oh sim.- concordou Juliet indo até ele, havia vestido somente a lingerie. – Você é o remédio perfeito para o meu tédio, querido! Lindo, vigoroso, sedutor...- ela começou a traçar um caminho com as pontas dos dedos pelo robe entreaberto de Sawyer, mas ele a afastou.

- Juliet querida, não me distraia, ou não irei conseguir trabalhar o dia inteiro pensando em você.

Ela deu uma risada, e disse:

- Está bem, está bem! Não quero ser o motivo na queda das ações da Oceanic se você estiver trabalhando distraído. Nos veremos no próximo fim de semana então?

- Eu não sei, meu bem. O natal está chegando e ando muito ocupado com nossa campanha publicitária de final de ano, mas eu ligo pra você.

Juliet sorriu e o beijou nos lábios. Sawyer correspondeu ao beijo, embora soubesse que jamais ligaria para ela, Juliet era carta fora do baralho e ele precisava de algo novo para se distrair. Mandaria um diamante de presente de natal com um belo cartão e ela teria boas lembranças dele para sempre.

Despediu-se dela e mandou que a governanta lhe servisse chocolate quente e finos biscoitos de amêndoas, ainda no quarto. Alegou que teria inevitavelmente que tomar o café da manhã com sua tia para conversar com ela sobre o que tinha presenciado. Juliet concordou e após fazer seu pequeno desjejum na suíte dele, partiu em um táxi de volta a um dos hotéis de luxo de seu marido em Los Angeles, onde estava hospedada.

Aliviado por sua convidada ter ido embora, Sawyer sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã com tia Belle, ainda de roupão e mal-humorado com ela. Mas ela fingiu não notar.

- Querido sobrinho, sua conduta anda passando dos limites! Não és capaz sequer de vestir algo decente para tomar café-da-manhã com sua tia.

- Se está tão incomodada tia Belle, vou pedir ao Locke que sirva seu café na varanda ou na sala de visitas, para mim tanto faz!- respondeu ele, ríspido.

- Oh James não fale assim comigo!- exigiu a mulher fazendo um beicinho triste e levando a mão ao coração. – Não vê que ainda estou chocada por ter encontrado Juliet Jarrah em sua cama? Se Zahara ficasse sabendo...

Sawyer espetou uma faquinha no queijo suíço com tanta força que o objeto cortante quase entrou na mesa de mogno. Isabele assustou-se com o gesto.

- A senhora não irá contar nada à mãe de Sayid, por um motivo muito simples, não tem nada a ver com o que eu e Juliet fazemos de nossas vidas!

- Eu acho que o Sr. Jarrah não pensaria assim se soubesse que sua esposa anda esquentando outro leito que não o dele.- provocou Isabelle servindo-se de um croissant. Balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Bem que Zahara sempre me disse que essa tal Juliet não era a esposa certa para seu filho, ela queria que ele se casasse com uma boa mulher muçulmana. Vai ficar arrasada quando souber que...

- O que a senhora quer pelo seu silêncio, tia Belle? Um colar de esmeraldas, talvez?

A mulher exibiu um sorriso.

- Meu sobrinho, sabe como ser generoso e sim adoraria ganhar tal presente no natal, mas anseio por outra coisa que também depende de você.

- E o que seria? Quer um carro esporte novo? Ou talvez uma bela reforma em sua mansão? Ou ainda um aumento em sua mesada?

Sawyer era o único herdeiro de sua rica família, com a morte de seus pais herdara os negócios, as propriedades, tudo, e com a morte de seu tio Anthony Cooper, a parte dele também viera para suas mãos já que o tio morrera de forma tão repentina que sequer teve tempo de preparar um testamento. Isabelle se desesperara com a morte do marido, praguejando aos quatro ventos que Anthony a deixara na miséria, mas Sawyer não a desamparou. Deixou com que ela ficasse com sua mansão e promoveu seu primo Charlie, filho único de Isabelle à presidente da filial da Oceanic em Nova York, mesmo assim sua tia sempre tinha motivos para reclamar, não importava o quão generoso ele fosse.

- Meu caro sobrinho, o que quero dessa vez não tem nada a ver com dinheiro, é algo muito mais importante do que isso para mim.

Sawyer franziu o cenho: - Algo mais importante do que dinheiro para a senhora? Não faço a menor idéia! O que seria?

- Seu primo Charlie. Ele me deixou muito preocupada essa manhã.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?- indagou Sawyer, pensando consigo que se Charlie tivesse mais uma vez tentando desviar dinheiro de sua companhia como descobrira no ano passado ele poria o primo na rua sem uma carta de recomendação.

- Ele me mandou um e-mail esta manhã.- a mulher tirou um lenço da bolsa e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu de seus olhos azuis. – No e-mail dizia que ele vai se casar!

Sawyer arregalou os olhos, surpreso: - Charlie vai se casar? Com quem?

- Eu não sei, só consigo imaginar que é uma qualquer que ele conheceu em Nova York, alguém que não está à altura do nome de nossa família. E justo agora que eu ainda tinha esperanças de que ele se casaria com Claire Littleton.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Ainda com essa idéia tia Belle? O Charlie não gosta da Claire, eles brigavam feito cão e gato quando éramos crianças.

- Isso não importa, eles cresceram, as coisas mudaram. Além disso, Stuart Littleton está cada vez mais rico e você sabe, desde que Anthony morreu nos deixando na pior, eu e meu filhinho temos que sobreviver da sua "generosidade", e o meu pobre Charlie trabalha tanto para se manter...

- Tia Belle, Charlie é o presidente da filial de Nova York, trabalha quatro horas por dia, tem um apartamento avaliado em quase 1 milhão de dólares em Manhatan.

- Sim, eu sei James, mas de alguma forma tudo isso te pertence! Quero que o Charlie seja independente.

- Ah claro! Ele vai ser muito independente casando-se com Claire Littleton e depender da fortuna do pai dela.

- Não seja cruel!- repreendeu Isabelle.

- Está certo, tia Belle, já entendi o motivo de sua angústia esta manhã. Mas isso não justifica ter vindo à minha casa tão cedo e ter invadido meu quarto daquela maneira.

- Talvez não, mas eu precisava pedir sua ajuda para conversar com Charlie e fazê-lo desistir dessa idéia absurda de se casar com essa mulher!

- Tia Belle, você nem a conhece! Talvez seja uma boa moça, alguém com a cabeça no lugar que pode ajudar o Charlie amadurecer.

- Eu não creio nisso James, e foi pensando assim que bolei o plano perfeito para livrar meu filho das garras dessa pistoleira.

- Plano?

- Sim, e é aí que você entra!

- Como?

- No e-mail, Charlie me disse que pretende trazer a tal noiva à Los Angeles para me conhecer. Eu estava desesperada sobre como poderia separá-los enquanto estivessem aqui até que tive uma maravilhosa idéia ao flagrar você e a Sra. Jarrah na cama.

- Como é que é?

- Nenhum homem é capaz de perdoar a traição da mulher amada, se Charlie pegar sua noiva na cama de outro homem jamais vai querê-la de volta e o caminho estará aberto para que eu possa juntá-lo com Claire.

- Você é mesmo sórdida! Suponhamos que esse seja mesmo um bom plano, como faria para que Charlie pegasse sua noiva com outro na cama? Onde arranjaria um homem capaz de seduzi-la mesmo ela estando apaixonada por meu primo?

- Pois ele está tomando café comigo nesse exato momento.

Sawyer se engasgou com o suco de laranja que acabara de ingerir.

- Enlouqueceu tia Belle?

- Não, eu não enlouqueci. Não sou cega sobrinho, você é um homem muito atraente e as mulheres caem aos seus pés. Por que com essa pistoleira seria diferente? O plano seria muito simples, ao invés de Charlie trazer essa mulher para LA poderíamos ir todos passar o natal em sua casa de campo na Espanha. Nessa época as montanhas ficam isoladas e você poderia seduzi-la à vontade, sei que gosta desafios, embora eu ache que essa garota não será tão difícil pra você.

- Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi, tia Belle! Ridículo, não vou seduzir a noiva de meu primo, pode esquecer!

- Ah não vai? Então prepare-se para sentir a ira do iraquiano por ter dormido com a esposa dele, minha grande amiga Zahara saberá de tudo ainda hoje.

- A senhora não ousaria?

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando?- retrucou a mulher. – Pense bem, sobrinho!

- Se Sayid descobrir sobre isso vou perder um negócio muito importante e isso vai recair sobre a senhora também já que terei que diminuir sua mesada.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, porque sei que não vai me deixar cometer a insanidade de contar o que presenciei e para manter meu silêncio irá me ajudar a separar meu filho dessa qualquer!

Sawyer esfregou as têmporas, aquela conversa o havia deixado com dor de cabeça.

- Ora vamos, mais uma mulher na sua cama não será sacrifício nenhum! E fazendo isso você ajudará seu primo e manterá a honra de sua amante intacta.

Ele fitou a tia com olhos frios, não tinha escolha, dessa vez iria ter que ceder ao capricho dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia analisava seu passaporte e outros documentos que levaria em sua viagem à Espanha. Já fazia quase uma semana que tinha conversado com Charlie Cooper no pub. Apenas um dia depois tinha decidido que aceitaria a oferta dele, afinal o que tinha a perder? Viajaria de graça para Los Angeles e ainda faria compras na Sunset Boulevard. No entanto, depois de dizer a Charlie que aceitaria a oferta de passar-se por sua noiva, recebeu um telefonema dele avisando sobre mudanças de planos.

Ele contou que enviou o e-mail para a mãe e no dia seguinte ela mandou outro de volta, mais receptivo do que imaginava, convidando ele e a noiva para passarem o natal na Espanha, nas montanhas, em um castelo que era herança da família Cooper. Ana-Lucia voltou a ponderar se deveria ir, a Espanha era muito longe dos Estados Unidos e nas montanhas ela estaria totalmente isolada. Mas, mais uma vez concluiu que não tinha nada a perder e disse a ele que mantinha sua decisão.

Enquanto ela revisava os documentos em seu quarto, ao lado da pilha de roupas que tinha separado para colocar nas malas, Kate e Libby a fitavam incrédulas.

- Ana, você vai mesmo fazer essa viagem maluca?- questionou Libby.

- Pensa bem amiga, você nem conhece cara.- disse Kate. – E se ele for um psicopata, um estuprador? Vai te levar pras montanhas e te assassinar.

- Kate, você tem assistido filmes demais do Stephen King. Devia ser roteirista ao invés de professora de História.

- Mas a Kate tem razão, Ana.- replicou Libby. – Esse homem é um desconhecido, veio com essa proposta absurda e você aceitou assim sem nem ao menos fazer uma pesquisa sobre ele?

Kate estendeu à Ana-Lucia várias folhas de papel impressas em computador. Ana pegou os papéis da mão de Kate.

- Pedi ao Jack que desse uma investigada nesse tal Charlie, ele é realmente presidente da Oceanic Computers em Nova York.

Ana analisou os papéis, Charlie aparecia em colunas sociais com belas mulheres.

- Mas o fato dele ter dito a verdade sobre sua profissão.- continuou Kate. – Não quer dizer que ele seja alguém confiável.

Ana revirou os olhos:

- Não sabia que o Jack era detetive, pensei que fosse médico.

- Ai Ana, você é tão teimosa!- queixou-se Libby.

Ana-Lucia pôs os papéis de lado e voltou sua atenção para as roupas em cima da cama.

- Meninas, sei o que estou fazendo. Vou me passar pela noiva de um cara, conhecer as montanhas espanholas, me divertir, tirar umas fotos e volto logo depois do Natal, só isso, nada demais!

- Mas Ana, e quanto aos seus pesadelos?- indagou Kate.

- O que tem eles?

- Será que os seus pesadelos não seriam uma forma de te avisar que algo de muito ruim irá acontecer com você nas montanhas?

- Kate, faça-me o favor!- reclamou Ana. – Pare de falar bobagens e me empreste aquele seu vestido preto que eu adoro, quero usá-lo na noite de natal.

- Òtimo, eu te empresto.- respondeu Kate. – Preto tem tudo a ver com funeral.

Ana-Lucia soltou uma gargalhada e Libby balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela está preocupada com você.

- Eu sei, Libby. Mas gosto de provocá-la.

Kate voltou alguns minutos depois com o vestido. Ana-Lucia sorriu, tirou o vestido das mãos dela e a abraçou.

- Hey, eu quero abraço também!- reclamou Libby abraçando as duas amigas.

- Amo vocês, meninas. Mas precisam entender que as coisas não tem sido fácil pra mim. Mamãe se foi, perdi meu emprego, o que eu tenho a perder? O Charlie vai me pagar uma boa grana e eu terei o tempo que preciso para refletir sobre a minha vida. Vou contar a vocês uma coisa inusitada que aconteceu comigo uma semana atrás, no dia em que fui despedida.

As duas amigas ficaram atentas.

- Encontrei um homem no sinal, quando estava atravessando a rua, nós apertamos o botão vermelho ao mesmo tempo. Houve algo entre nós naquele momento, não sei, uma química inexplicável. Atravessamos a rua e eu estava tão inquieta com ele do meu lado. Quando chegamos do outro lado, eu não sei como, mas fomos parar naquele beco entre o prédio da revista e a livraria. Ele soltou meus cabelos e me beijou de um jeito que eu jamais tinha sido beijada na minha vida.

- Uau!- exclamou Libby.

- E aí? Vocês trocaram telefone?- perguntou Kate.

- Não, foi só um momento. Quando ele me soltou eu saí correndo para dentro do prédio da revista, estava assustada com toda aquela paixão, sei lá.

- E você não o viu mais?- dessa vez foi Libby quem perguntou.

- Não. Mas depois disso, eu fui demitida e acabei indo parar no pub. Tomei o encontro com esse homem como um sinal de que tenho que ousar mais na minha vida, correr atrás do que eu quero. Acho que nunca mais o encontrarei, mas isso abriu portas para que eu refletisse sobre o quero de verdade.

- Isso foi profundo!- disse Kate.

- Portanto, não se preocupem comigo, eu ficarei bem. Telefonarei para vocês, mandarei e-mail, não ficarão sem notícias minhas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ela jamais tinha sentido um calor igual aquele dentro do peito, aquela necessidade tão grande de se entregar. Ele estava ali parado, olhando para ela em meio à plantação de trigo e Camille não parava de sorrir._

_Sua aia estava por perto, mas sabia exatamente como despistá-la. Observou as mulheres que colhiam o gérmen de trigo e arrumavam as sementes em paneiros sob suas saias. Deu um olhar a ele que dizia tudo e correu a se esconder pelo trigal. _

_Ele entendeu de imediato e correu na direção que ela tinha corrido. Sua aia a chamava ao longe, mas não iria encontrá-la. Viu os olhos masculinos e provocadores por entre as folhas do trigal, sorriu tímida, arfante. Jamais tinha sido beijada e desejava saber como seria._

_Ele se aproximou dela devagar, os cabelos de Camille estavam presos em um coque. Ele soltou os cachos, delicadamente antes de tomar-lhe a face entre as mãos e beijar-lhe a boca com paixão. Beijaram-se por alguns momentos, mas quando a língua atrevida dele começou a tentar a sua, Camille o afastou e rindo como uma criança fugiu para longe dele, de volta à sua aia._

- Hey, acorde Ana, o avião está pousando.- avisou Charlie, tocando o ombro dela delicadamente.

Sonolenta, Ana-Lucia esfregou os olhos e tentou se concentrar no ambiente ao seu redor. Sim, estava em um avião, pousando em Madrid.

O avião foi pousando devagar, suavemente na pista, mesmo assim ela manteve os dois braços fixos em volta do peito. Olhou para o passageiro ao seu lado, Charlie Cooper. Se conheciam há pouco mais de uma semana e já estavam noivos, que irônico! O anel solitário com pedra de rubi em seu dedo simbolizando a união brilhou para lembrá-la que aquilo era somente um teatro.

Ana-Lucia se perguntara várias vezes durante a viagem se não estava cometendo uma loucura ao viajar para um país estranho na companhia de um desconhecido. Suas amigas a alertaram várias vezes sobre isso, mas Ana seguiu sua nova filosofia, "permita-se arriscar Ana-Lucia!"- dizia a si mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Isabelle chegaram cedo ao aeroporto internacional de Madrid para receber Charlie e sua noiva. Ele pensava consigo em como seria ela? Doce ou selvagem? Quente ou insossa? Será que seria tão desestimulante quanto previa seduzi-la?

Esse pensamento foi cortado imediatamente ao ver de longe seu primo Charlie se aproximando dele e da tia de mãos dadas com a mulher mais linda e interessante que ele já vira. A mulher que beijara em um beco quase duas semanas atrás, durante sua estada em Nova York.

Continua...


	3. Surpresa

Capítulo 3 

Surpresa

Até aquele momento, Sawyer não havia considerado a possibilidade de gostar da pretensa noiva de seu primo Charlie. Mesmo tendo arranjado tudo para a viagem às montanhas, ele estava pensando consigo mesmo, num jeito de se livrar da chantagem da tia e não ter que se envolver com uma completa desconhecida sem atributos físicos que lhe chamassem a atenção, porém ao vê-la diante de si mudou completamente de idéia. A noiva de seu primo não era apenas atraente, a mulher era uma beldade. Pequena, corpo curvilíneo, cabelos e olhos negros de tirar o fôlego e o melhor de tudo, ele já tinha tido a oportunidade de sentir o gosto dos lábios dela; só de olhá-la ainda podia sentir o sabor adocicado de chá de hortelã.

Quando Charlie se aproximou dele e da mãe, segurando a moça pela mão, Isabelle ensaiou um sorriso falso para ela e atirou-se nos braços do filho, fazendo com que as mãos deles se soltassem.

- Oh meu bebê, que saudades! Por que demorou tanto para vir visitar a mamãe? Lindinho!!!- a mulher apertou as bochechas dele com entusiasmo.

- Eu também estava com saudades mamãe, mas a senhora sabe que tenho muito trabalho em Nova York. Tudo culpa do primo James. Eu costumava me sentir muito sozinho, mas agora...- Charlie se soltou dos tentáculos da mãe. – Eu tenho a companhia da Ana-Lucia.

- Oh sim, como vai?- cumprimentou Isabelle com uma expressão azeda, de desdém.

Ana-Lucia sorriu genuinamente para a mulher e o coração de Sawyer falhou uma batida. Que sorriso adorável ela tinha, jeito de menina num corpo voluptuoso de mulher que enchia sua mente de idéias pecaminosas.

- Olá!- ele disse a ela, devorando-a com o olhar, sem conseguir se conter.

Ana contou até cinco. Desde do momento em que pisara no aeroporto de Madrid e seus olhos se depararam com aquele exemplar maravilhoso do sexo masculino e perfeito em todos os sentidos ela quase deixou escapar uma expressão descarada de surpresa. Sim, era ele, tinha certeza. O homem misterioso que a beijara no beco, os mesmos olhos azuis que a fitaram com tanto intensidade quando sua boca se apossou da dela. Poderia existir coincidência mais absurda? Deus, ela estava arrepiada dos pés à cabeça.

- Ana, querida, esse é o meu primo, James Sawyer Cooper. James, esta é a minha noiva, Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- È um prazer, disse Ana, polidamente, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa e contentamento ao reencontrar aquele homem.

- O prazer é todo meu, _señorita _Cortez.- respondeu ele, tomando-lhe a mão delicada e plantando um beijo na palma.

O gesto deixou Ana-Lucia um pouco desnorteada, mas ela não perdeu a compostura.

- Bem-vindos à Espanha, este país é praticamente meu segundo lar. Tenho certeza que a Srta. Cortez irá apreciar bastante nossa estadia nas montanhas.

- Eu acho um exagero nós irmos para as montanhas, primo. Lá faz muito frio e eu queria que a Ana conhecesse outras coisas além da neve espanhola.

- Que nada, filhinho. Muito melhor passarmos o natal todos juntos nas montanhas do que nessa correria de Madrid, você e sua noiva poderão ficar mais à vontade no castelo da família.

- O natal é daqui a dois dias, quando partimos?- indagou Charlie. Os quatro caminhavam para a Mercedes de Sawyer, as malas já tinham sido postas no carro e Juanito, o motorista os aguardava.

- Daqui a algumas horas.- respondeu Sawyer. – Sei que a Srta. Cortez deve estar cansada da viagem tão longa, mas quanto mais demorarmos para ir, pior, porque chega um ponto em que a neve nas montanhas torna impossível que cheguemos até lá.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso educado para Sawyer, obviamente tentando disfarçar o quanto a presença dele a afetava. Mas Sawyer sentiu o cheiro de medo e excitação no ar, como um lobo que fareja a sua presa.

- Eu estou faminta, sobrinho. Por que não comemos algo antes de irmos para a sua casa?- sugeriu Isabelle.

- Me parece uma ótima idéia.- concordou Sawyer. – O que os pombinhos acham?

- Parece bom, não é querida?- indagou Charlie beijando-a no rosto.

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Sim, é claro.

Vinte minutos depois estavam em uma delicatessen chiquérrima tomando chá, café, bolinhos, torradas, tortas, todo o tipo de guloseimas. Ana-Lucia comia quieta um biscoito com cobertura de chantilly e Sawyer não parava de encará-la descaradamente. Ela já estava ficando desconfortável. Ao lado dela, Charlie não parava de tagarelar com sua mãe sobre todo o tipo de assuntos.

Ana olhou para Sawyer e querendo escapar ao flerte dele, molhou um pãozinho na calda de chocolate e começou a dar na boca de Charlie. Ele sorriu para ela e aceitou o pãozinho. Depois beijou-a rapidamente na boca e ambos riram como um casal apaixonado. Isabelle fez cara de nojo e lançou um olhar para James que dizia: "Dê um jeito nisso logo!"

Sawyer ignorou o olhar dela e bebericou mais um gole de seu café.

- O que você faz nos Estados Unidos, _señorita_?- indagou ele a Ana.

- Eu trabalho para uma revista feminina.- respondeu ela, omitindo a parte de ter sido demitida.

- Qual revista?

- A _Femme._- respondeu Charlie. – Ana é muito talentosa se quer saber.

- Imagino que sim.- a expressão dele era de pura malícia e Ana tomou um grande gole de chá para fingir que não notara isso. O líquido quente percorreu sua garganta, mas não foi suficiente para refrear seus instintos, a química entre ela e o primo de Charlie era forte e intensa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que terminaram o lanche, eles seguiram para _Dulce Mañana_, o condomínio no bairro nobre de Madrid onde Sawyer morava. Descansariam algums horas antes de partirem no jatinho particular da Oceanic para as montanhas.

Sawyer estava feliz consigo mesmo por ter sido um homem prevenido e mandado seus empregados providenciarem tudo do bom e do melhor para o natal no castelo, como chocolates finos e bebidas de primeira qualidade. Queria impressionar a moça, esse seria o caminho mais fácil para seduzi-la.

Não se sentia culpado em relação à Charlie, porque detestava o primo mimado e interiormente ficava se perguntando o que uma mulher tão atraente e aparentemente inteligente como ela fazia com um homem como ele, mimado, egoísta e irresponsável.

" Bem, isso não vai durar muito".- pensou ele. "Depois que eu tiver essa beldade na minha cama e se ela ainda me interessar, mando meu primo às favas e fico com ela só pra mim."

A mansão de Sawyer era magnífica. Ana-Lucia ficou muito impressionada com a casa por dentro e por fora, com toda sua pompa e ostentação. Sawyer era colecionador de obras de arte e antiguidades. Quando adentraram a sala principal, ela se deteve diante de uma bela estátua de mármore de uma mulher de cabelos longos em tamanho natural. Os olhos dela pareciam estar cheios de lágrimas.

- Gostou?- ela ouviu a voz aveludada de Sawyer atrás de si.

- Sim, muito.- Ana respondeu.

- Eu trouxe das montanhas faz uns três anos, sempre gostei dessa estátua. Esta é Camille, a musa da Torre Solitária.

Ana-Lucia olhou com mais intensidade para a estátua, e por alguns instantes, sentiu uma vertigem tomar conta de si. Sawyer a segurou.

- Você está bem, Srta. Cortez?

Ana passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos.

- Sim, estou. Foi só uma tontura estranha. Cadê o Charlie?- ela perguntou.

- Subiu para o quarto com tia Belle, deseja descansar? Eu vou pedir à Diva que acompanhe você até o seu quarto.

- Sim, obrigada.- respondeu Ana, se recuperando da estranha sensação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O quarto de Ana-Lucia era maravilhoso, luxuoso demais até para permanecer por apenas algumas horas. Assistiu Tv, leu um pouco do livro que tinha levado e por fim sentiu-se entediada. Começou a pensar nos olhares perigosos que Sawyer lançara para ela e depois recriminou-se. Não podia se deixar seduzir, estava ali em uma missão e além do mais, como se envolver com um sujeito que estava sendo capaz de seduzir a noiva do primo?

Pegou o telefone e discou para os Estados Unidos. Kate atendeu ao terceiro toque.

- Alô?

- Kate, sou eu!

- Sua vaca! Então só agora você liga né? Quase não me pega em casa, vou ao cinema com o Jack. Como estão as coisas aí?

- Estranhas.- Ana respondeu.

- Estranhas? Como assim? O tal Charlie tentou passar a mão em você?- indagou Kate, nervosa.

- Quem passou a mão em quem?- Ana ouviu a voz de Libby perto de Kate. – È a Analulu?

- Sim, é ela.- respondeu Kate.

- Coloca no viva-voz, quero ouvir também!

Kate o fez.

- Hey, Ana, como está?

- Estou bem.- respondeu ela.

- Hey, você estava me dizendo que as coisas estavam estranhas? Como assim?

- Vocês se lembram da história que contei a vocês sobre o homem que eu beijei no beco?

- Sim, é claro.- responderam as duas em uníssono.

- Pois então. Acabo de encontrá-lo aqui em Madrid, ele é o primo do Charlie.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Kate.

- Destino!- disse Libby. – Mas e aí?

- Deus, ele é tão lindo! Um espetáculo de homem, e o que é pior, está tentando me seduzir.

- E por que isso seria ruim? Você não está a fim dele?- perguntou Kate.

- Ela está preocupada porque para todos os efeitos ela está noiva do Charlie, Kate, a loira aqui sou eu!

- Certo.- concordou Kate. – E o que você pretende fazer?

- Fingir que não estou percebendo nada até chegar a hora de eu voltar pra LA, não posso me meter em confusão.

- Isso, não vá cair em tentação!- avisou Libby.

- Sim, não caia, mas se rolar liga pra nós e não nos poupe dos detalhes sórdidos.

Ana deu uma sonora gargalhada ao telefone.

- Pode deixar! Amo vocês!

- Também te amamos! Bye!

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou no relógio, faltava pelo menos uma hora para que eles pegassem o jatinho. Lembrou-se de que a empregada comentara a respeito de uma piscina aquecida no terceiro andar da mansão. Resolveu dar um mergulho antes da viagem.

Abriu sua mala e deu graças a Deus por ter lembrado de trazer um maiô. Vestiu-o diante do espelho, era branco e cortado na cintura dando-lhe um ar sensual. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque para que eles não molhassem e o efeito liso se desfizesse trazendo à tona seus cachos rebeldes.

Pensou em Sawyer. Ele era um homem interessante e educado, incrivelmente atraente. Se não estivesse na Espanha a serviço poderia aceitar as investidas dele. Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava dando em cima dela desde quando se viram no aeroporto.

Pegou uma toalha e se olhou mais uma vez no espelho antes de deixar o quarto. E se de repente ele estivesse na piscina também? Seria ótimo que ele a visse de maiô e a olhasse daquele jeito que vinha fazendo desde o aeroporto, como se estivesse devorando-a aos poucos.

"Pare com isso Ana!"- ela ralhou consigo mesma, tinha que se manter bem longe daquele homem gostoso, ou então poria todo o plano de Charlie a perder e não receberia sua gratificação.

Vestiu uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e transparente, calçou os chinelos da mesma cor e subiu as escadas rumo à piscina. Quando chegou à área coberta pendurou sua toalha em um cabide e dirigiu-se para a água, desabotoando a camisa, porém, estacou ao ver que não estava sozinha. O Sr. Cooper teria ouvido seus pensamentos?

Sawyer saiu de dentro da água como uma entidade grega brotando do mar. Estava completamente nu e ela arfou ante àquela maravilhosa visão. Ele sacudiu os cabelos loiros com violência, as gotas d'água beijando todo seu corpo másculo e bronzeado. Ana não conseguia desviar os olhos, principalmente do membro masculino relaxado, pegou-se imaginando como seria vê-lo excitado, pronto para...

- Oh desculpe, _señorita_, não sabia que tinha companhia.- disse ele, ao ver que estava sendo observado. Ana notou que ele não estava com um pingo de vergonha, mesmo assim ele se cobriu com uma toalha branca, amarrando-a em volta da cintura.

- Eu é que peço desculpas, senhor.- ela corou levemente ao ser descoberta. – Vou voltar para o meu quarto, não queria atrapalhar o seu banho.

- Não, pode ficar. Eu já estava de saída. A água está deliciosa.- disse ele aproximando-se dela a uma distância tão perigosa, que Ana-Lucia deu um passo para atrás. Arrependeu-se de ter colocado um maiô branco, pois os bicos de seus seios marcavam o tecido. Ela havia ficado excitada diante da luxuriante visão do corpo nu de Sawyer.

Ele notou isso e admirou descaradamente os seios dela.

- Quando tia Belle me falou que Charlie havia arranjado uma noiva, eu não podia imaginar que seria uma mulher como você.

- Uma mulher como eu em que sentido?- Ana desafiou, imaginando que ele fosse dar uma resposta previsível referente à aparência física dela, mas se surpreendeu com a resposta dele.

- Uma mulher com o QI tão acima do de meu primo.

Ana franziu a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe. –disse Sawyer. – Eu não quis ofender seu namorado, mas é que não tenho um bom histórico de convivência com Charlie. Talvez você pudesse me citar qualidades dele que desconheço.

- Quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa, senhor?- retrucou Ana e logo em seguida se arrependeu do que disse, pois na qualidade de noiva dele ela tinha o dever de defendê-lo, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, Charlie era praticamente um desconhecido para ela.

Mas para sua sorte, Sawyer ignorou o comentário dela ou fingiu ignorar, limitou-se apenas a dizer:

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Sawyer. Não sou tão velho assim.

Ana assentiu e Sawyer se afastou, dizendo:

- Partiremos daqui a pouco, esteja "pronta", _señorita_.

A expressão "esteja pronta" soou de maneira duvidosa aos ouvidos de Ana-Lucia. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Mais um motivo para ficar a um milhão de quilômetros de distância daquele homem.

Continua...


	4. Apenas bons amigos

Capítulo 4

Apenas bons amigos

A viagem para a montanha estava sendo muito divertida, mas do que Ana-Lucia imaginou que seria. Da janela do jatinho particular de Sawyer ela podia ver paisagens montanhescas maravilhosas, carneiros pastando nos imensos gramados verdes, ruínas de castelos medievais e picos cobertos de neve, que os faziam parecer bolos cobertos de açúcar.

- È tudo tão lindo, Sr. Eko.- Ana-Lucia comentou com o piloto. – Deve ser emocionante pilotar um jatinho como esse.

Sr. Eko, o piloto, deu um sorriso assentindo. Sawyer sorriu também e disse a Ana-Lucia: - Gostaria de tentar pilotar?

- Posso mesmo?- os olhos de Ana brilharam como os de uma criança prestes a ganhar um brinquedo novo.

- James, você enlouqueceu?- indagou Isabelle sentada em sua cadeira, presa até o pescoço com o cinto de segurança enquanto Charlie ao seu lado, com o rosto muito pálido e muitos saquinhos de papel depois tentava s recuperar do constante enjôo provocado pelos vôos rasantes do piloto sobre as montanhas.

- Qual é o problema, tia Belle? Eko é o melhor piloto que conheço e tenho certeza que ele não se importará se a Srta. Cortez pilotar um pouco, não é?

- Claro que não.- respondeu ele. – Venha aqui Srta. Cortez para que eu lhe explique tudo.

Ana foi até ele, e Eko começou a lhe explicar tudo sobre os botões de controle e outras coisas. Isabelle balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sobrinho, você é mesmo louco! Já achei um absurdo nós viajarmos para cá sem a presença de um co-piloto.

- Eu sou o co-piloto tia Belle, não se preocupe!- ele cochichou no ouvido dela.

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia já tinha sentado ao lado do piloto e segurava o manche do avião, empolgada seguindo as instruções rígidas do Sr. Eko. Isabelle fechou os olhos quando Ana-Lucia deu um rasante e Charlie vomitou de novo.

- Primo, acho bom você melhorar.- comentou Sawyer rindo. – Estão quase acabando os saquinhos de papel.

Quarenta minutos depois eles pousavam na montanha. Charlie desceu quase carregado pela sua mãe e o piloto. Ana se aproximou, demonstrando preocupação pelo "noivo".

- Meu amor, o que você está sentindo?

Charlie não respondeu, apenas deu um gemido de angústia e dor.

- Você não está vendo que ele está enjoado por causa daquela sua loucura em querer pilotar o avião?- disse Isabelle, com rispidez.

Ana-Lucia engoliu o sapo, nada disse. A mãe de Charlie Cooper era extremamente irritante, mas ela não perderia a cabeça em seu primeiro dia de viagem, tinha que agüentar tudo com muita paciência até que recebesse seu pagamento e pudesse voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Concentrou-se no belo cenário que se descortinava a sua frente. O enorme castelo medieval da família Cooper, incrustado na montanha gelada. Era um dos lugares mais lindos que ela já tinha visto. O cenário de um conto de fadas. As duas torres gêmeas imponentes e cobertas de neve a faziam se lembrar das histórias que sua mãe costumava contar para ela quando criança.

O interior do castelo então, era surpreendente. Quando atravessou o salão principal ricamente decorado, com muitos quadros nas paredes e armaduras de cavaleiros medievais aos pés da escada de pedra de mármore, Ana-Lucia foi tomada por um sentimento estranho, como se já tivesse estado ali naquele lugar. Balançou a cabeça, concluindo que essa sensação se devia ao fato de ter lido muitos contos de fada e novelas de cavalaria durante sua vida.

- Impressionada?- indagou Sawyer entrando um pouco atrás dela no salão, acompanhado de alguns empregados que carregavam as malas para dentro. – Apesar de freqüentar este lugar desde que nasci sempre me impressiono.

- È maravilhoso, é como uma viagem no tempo.- disse Ana.

- Vai começar a pensar isso ainda mais se conhecer a vila ao pé da montanha. A maior parte dos moradores é descendente da época em que esse castelo foi construído.

- Nossa!- exclamou Ana-Lucia. – Seria muito bom passear na vila.

- Pois pode esquecer, queridinha!- disse Isabelle, interrompendo a conversa dela e Sawyer. – Em hipótese alguma eu e meu filhinho vamos sair nesse frio, esse vôo não fez nada bem ao Charlie. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo para as montanhas com a saúde tão frágil do meu filho.

- Eu acho que sua tia tem razão, Sr. Cooper.- respondeu Ana-Lucia formalmente. È melhor deixarmos para passear quando a saúde de Charlie melhorar.

Isabelle ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Ah não ser que James queira levá-la.

- Ah não, eu prefiro ir com o Charlie.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Certo.- concordou Sawyer. – Gostaria de conhecer seu quarto agora, Srta. Cortez?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns minutos depois, Ana-Lucia caminhava por um imenso corredor com um dos empregados do castelo rumo ao seu quarto. O corredor era tão estreito que causava-lhe um efeito claustrofóbico, paredes de pedra que iam se fechando à sua frente. Ana sentiu vertigem e se escorou à parede fria.

- Está bem, _señorita?_- perguntou o empregado, com seu acentuado sotaque hispânico.

- Sim, eu estou. Só preciso descansar.

- Já estamos quase chegando ao seu quarto.

Ana voltou a acompanhá-lo.

- Vocês não se perdem neste castelo? È tão grande.

- A Sra. Soarez, a governanta, diz que tudo funcionaria mais rápido e melhor se o patrão mandasse colocar elevadores no castelo, mas o Sr. Cooper é totalmente contra, diz que a modernidade tirará o brilho do lugar.

- Eu concordo com ele.- disse Ana. – Como é seu nome?

- Ramón, _señorita._ Tudo o que precisar é só me pedir.

- Obrigada Ramón. Sabe onde fica o quarto do meu noivo.

- No corredor leste, longe daqui, junto ao quarto de _Doña Isabelle_.

- Neste corredor estou hospedada apenas eu?- indagou Ana, impressionada com a quantidade de quartos e salas no amplo corredor.

- Não _señorita_. O quarto do Sr. Cooper fica quase ao lado do seu, separado apenas pela antiga sala de costura.

Ana-Lucia achou estranho ter sido colocada tão longe de seu noivo e tão perto do primo dele. Teria sido idéia de Sawyer? Afinal o que ele pretendia?

Chegaram ao quarto e Ramón informou a ela.

- O quarto tem aquecimento, Srta. Cortez e um interfone também caso precise de alguma coisa. O Sr. Cooper mandou que colocassem um lanche para a _señorita_ no quarto, espero que o aprecie.

Ana agradeceu e entrou no quarto. Era enorme, quase do tamanho do apartamento que ela dividia com Kate e Libby. A janela com amplas vidraças dava para um jardim de inverno entre o quarto dela, a antiga sala de costura e o quarto do Sr. Cooper. Os móveis eram antigos, confeccionados em madeira de cedro. A cama de dossel com cortinado branco parecia o leito de uma princesa. E como Ramón havia dito, sobre uma mesinha com ricos entalhes dourados havia chá, leite, biscoitos, pãezinhos, queijo e algumas frutas.

Ela se deliciou com as iguarias e depois sentiu uma vontade irresistível de dar um cochilo. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se embaixo das cobertas aquecidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O vento batia em seus longos cabelos enquanto ela galopava a toda velocidade. O chapéu havia ficado para trás e ele o havia apanhado com destreza, perseguindo a égua branca dela montado em seu corcel negro._

_- Nunca irás me alcançar!- ela gritou rindo._

_E ele aumentou o trote do cavalo, emparelhando o corcel ao lado da égua antes que ela pudesse impedir._

_- Te peguei!- exclamou ele, rindo muito._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia despertou com batidas na porta. Meio desnorteada, checou o relógio, tinham se passado duas horas desde que tinham desembarcado na montanha. Levantou-se da cama e colocou o hobby por cima do pijama.

Era Ramón do outro lado da porta, sorridente.

- Desculpe acordá-la, Srta. Cortez, mas o Sr. Cooper deseja vê-la na biblioteca.

Ana trocou de roupa rapidamente colocando um vestido estampado e quente, botas de cano alto marrons, um cachecol e um casaco de lã, prendendo os cabelos lisos num coque. Ramón a levou por outro corredor, que era idêntico ao primeiro onde se localizava seu quarto. Certamente não aprenderia a caminhar sozinha naquele castelo nos poucos dias em que passaria lá.

Antes que adentrassem a enorme e secular porta de duas partes que levava à biblioteca do castelo, Ana-Lucia viu uma porta com entalhes de flores e fechadura dourada. Mais uma vez sentiu uma inquietação estranha. Perguntou a Ramón o que era aquele lugar.

- È a escada que vai para a torre Srta. Cortez, ninguém nunca vai lá, é mal-assombrada.

E sem dizer mais nada a respeito, Ramón abriu as pesadas portas de madeira da biblioteca e os olhos de Ana-Lucia se encheram de admiração. Centenas de estantes repletas de livros e pergaminhos compunham a biblioteca gigante.

Ela caminhou encantada por entre as estantes antes de perceber a figura do Sr. Cooper, sentado à uma mesa de pernas de leão, degustando uma xícara de chá. Ana sorriu para ele. Estava ainda mais belo, se é que isso era possível. Os cabelos loiros presos à metade, usando um pulôver verde-musgo com uma camisa branca por dentro e calça preta de veludo.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Cortez.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Cooper.

- Já disse para me chamar de Sawyer.

- Então me chame de Ana.

- Eu não poderia, uma dama deve ser tratada com cortesia.- respondeu ele, sorrindo charmosamente. – Gostou de seu quarto?

- Sim, é adorável. Obrigada por ter enviando o lanche, eu estava faminta.

- Imaginei que sim. Seu noivo não devia negligenciá-la desse jeito.

- Oh, meu pobre Charlie está doente. Não está me negligenciando. Aliás, gostaria de pedir ao senhor... digo você, que me levasse ao quarto dele depois para eu saber como ele está.

- Sinto não poder conseguir isso hoje para a _señorita_. Tia Bell está como um cão de guarda no quarto dele, zelando por sua saúde, mas acredito que amanhã cedo poderá vê-lo. Pobre Charlie, sempre sofrendo dos pulmões.

O tom dele foi de deboche, mas Ana-Lucia fingiu não notar.

- Então, ainda gostaria de dar aquele passeio à vila?

- Sim, mas você acabou de dizer-me que Charlie piorou.

- Piorou, mas ele disse à tia Belle que não acha justo você ficar presa no castelo esta tarde só porque ele está doente. Eu posso acompanhá-la no passeio e ser seu guia turístico.

- Oh não, não quero incomodar.

- De maneira nenhuma será um incômodo, Srta. Cortez. Será um prazer pra mim, levá-la até a Vila.- respondeu ele, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando.

Ana estremeceu, mas tratou de se afastar.

- Certo, obrigada por fazer isso.

- Tenho certeza que a _señorita_ irá gostar do passeio e da minha companhia.

- Certamente que sim.- respondeu ela, e esse era o problema, apreciava e muito a companhia do Sr. Cooper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se a paisagem das montanhas vista de cima era linda, Ana-Lucia surpreendeu-se mais ainda vendo tudo de perto. Estava muito frio, mas valia a pena enfrentá-lo para poder ver de perto toda a beleza daquele lugar.

- Nós iremos descer a montanha a pé?- ela inquiriu vendo que seria impossível que um veículo pudesse transitar pelos caminhos estreitos parcialmente cobertos de neve.

Nesse exato momento, antes que ele pudesse responder as perguntas dela, um empregado trouxe um lindo garanhão negro, perfeitamente equipado para descer a montanha.

- Já cavalgou antes?- Sawyer indagou.

- Não.- respondeu Ana hesitante e deslumbrada ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o belo cavalo à sua frente.

- Eu imaginei.- respondeu ele subindo no cavalo e estendendo a mão para que ela montasse com ele.

Ana-Lucia se apoiou na cela e Sawyer a levantou com facilidade pela cintura, ajustando-a a frente dele no cavalo. Ele saiu galopando a toda e Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos com medo, sentindo o vento frio das montanhas bater em seu rosto.

- Hey, abra os olhos!- disse ele. – Você está segura comigo, não vamos cair.

Aos poucos ela foi criando coragem e logo estava de olhos bem abertos, aproveitando o passeio. Ao chegarem à Vila, Sawyer guardou o cavalo em um estábulo público e depois saiu caminhando com Ana-Lucia pelas ruelas estreitas. Segurou a mão dela na sua e Ana não objetou, o contato da mão dele, mesmo que enluvada era muito prazeroso.

Ela estava encantada com tudo o que viam, era realmente uma viagem no tempo, como no livro de H.G Wells. Parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos dela, Sawyer comentou:

- Essa Vila antigamente costumava ser um feudo. Foi construída no século XIV. O castelo do senhor feudal é o castelo onde estamos. A construção antiga foi destruída em uma guerra contra os bárbaros, mas a partir das ruínas foi possível reerguer o castelo. Minha família é descendente da antiga dinastia espanhola que governava o feudo, os _De la Vega_. Mas com o passar dos anos o sangue misturou-se ao de ingleses e franceses e agora fica difícil sabermos quando a linhagem se perdeu.

- Que interessante!- comentou Ana-Lucia.

- Sabia que os empregados que moram lá acreditam que o castelo é mal-assombrado.

Ana-Lucia riu.

- Ramón me falou algo sobre uma porta que não deve ser aberta porque a torre é mal-assombrada. Você acredita nessas coisas?

- Bom, não costumo ficar muito tempo nas montanhas para ser abordado pelos fantasmas dos meus antepassados, mas até que gostaria de tomar um café com algum deles, quem sabe com o rei Antonio De La Vega.- respondeu ele, bem-humorado. - Quer conhecer a fonte dos desejos?- indagou apontando na direção da construção mais alta da Vila, a Igreja de Nossa Senhora dos Passos.

Ela assentiu e ele a levou até um poço de pedra defronte para a Igreja.

- Muita gente faz peregrinações até aqui, dizem que alcançaram milagres fazendo promessas nessa igreja para Nossa Senhora dos Passos, a padroeira do lugar. Os soldados do feudo quando saíam em batalha sempre vinham beber água nesse poço, esperando serem abençoados pela santa e vencerem a guerra. Com o tempo, o poço virou a fonte dos desejos.

Ana sorriu olhando para a fonte, a água dentro do poço estava congelada.

- Quer fazer um pedido?- perguntou ele estendendo uma moeda de cunho espanhol para ela.

Ela pegou a moeda das mãos dele, fechou os olhos e atirou a moeda para dentro.

- Muito bem. O que você pediu?

- Se eu te contar, não vai se realizar. E quanto a você? Não vai fazer nenhum pedido?

- Não, só tem uma coisa que eu desejo agora e acho que vou conseguir em breve.- disse ele, se aproximando dela com o olhar sedutor.

Ana-Lucia tremeu, mas não era de frio.

- Eu estou enregelada, será que poderíamos ir a algum lugar tomar algo quente?

Sawyer se afastou dela concordando. Eles entraram em uma taverna estilo medieval. Era muito antiga segundo Sawyer e ainda era regida pela mesma família há muitas gerações.

- Já provou cerveja amanteigada?

- E existe isso?- perguntou ela, divertida. – Pensei que fosse coisa dos livros de Harry Potter.

Ele riu e pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e biscoitinhos de aveia. Ana sorveu o líquido morno e espumante, soltou um suspiro que fez a virilha de Sawyer dar uma pontada, porque sem querer acabou imaginando se o som que ela fazia na hora do prazer era do mesmo jeito.

- Isso é uma delícia!- exclamou ela com um bigode de espuma. Sawyer pegou um lenço e limpou os lábios dela delicadamente.

Olhou para fora, a nevasca estava aumentando, precisavam voltar para o chalé ou então ficariam presos pelo caminho Ele pagou a conta, despediu-se do dono da taverna e voltaram para pegar o cavalo no estábulo público. Subiram à montanha ainda mais rápido do que quando tinham descido, estava cada vez mais frio. Sem perceber Ana estava se encolhendo junto ao corpo de Sawyer buscando calor. Esse gesto o encheu de ternura inexplicável e ele se viu compelido a protegê-la.

Quando finalmente chegaram a casa, Ramón os recebeu. Já era tarde da noite. Ana perguntou por Charlie, mas o empregado disse que _Doña _Isabelle mandou dizer que não desceria para jantar pois Charlie estava com terríveis crises de tosse.

Ana-Lucia e Sawyer jantaram juntos. Ela ficou impressionada com o tanto de pratos diferentes que foram servidos para apenas duas pessoas. Estava preocupada se Sawyer faria alguma coisa para tirá-la do sério já que estavam sozinhos, mas ele se manteve apenas cortês durante todo o jantar. Em nenhum momento conversaram a respeito do beijo que tinham trocado em Nova York.

Terminado o jantar, Sawyer a acompanhou escadas acima pelo extenso corredor até o seu quarto. Ela se despediu à porta:

- Foi um passeio muito agradável, gostei muito. Obrigada por ter me levado à Vila hoje.

- De nada.- ele respondeu, não estava com vontade de deixá-la, mas não podia ir com muita sede ao pote, senão ela fugiria como um coelhinho assustado, e ele queria que ela viesse aos braços dele por vontade própria. Por isso se comportara como um gentleman durante o jantar.

Ana entrou em seu quarto, relaxada e feliz como a muito não se sentia, lembrando-se de como fora bom passear de mãos dadas com Sawyer e ser abraçada por ele enquanto cavalgavam. Trocou de roupa e jogou-se na cama aconchegante.

Sem querer, começou a fantasiar com Sawyer. Fechou os olhos e o imaginou entrando sorrateiro em seu quarto, despindo suas roupas e passando as mãos em seus seios, beijando-os, deitando-se sobre ela e a possuindo com seu membro vigoroso, deslizando macio na umidade dela.

- Hummmm...- gemeu com tal pensamento e rolou na cama.

De repente, ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Sentou-se de imediato em estado de alerta. Será que seu devaneio havia se tornado realidade?

- Quem está aí?- indagou.

Recebeu como resposta apenas o silêncio. Deitou na cama de novo, mas o barulho voltou e ela sentiu a espinha arrepiar. Um vulto passou rasteiro a ela na cama. O coração de Ana disparou.

- Me ajude, por favor, me ajude por favor, ele me prendeu aqui...- disse uma voz feminina aguda e amedrontada, mas Ana não via ninguém.

Assustada, ligou o interruptor do quarto, mas a luz não acendeu. O ambiente estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lareira.

- Me ajude...me ajude...- insistiu a voz.

Nervosa, Ana-Lucia abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro, mas parou ao sentir que algo lhe sufocava. Engasgou, não conseguia respirar. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar mentalmente: "Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome..."

Quando achou que ia desfalecer sentiu braços fortes em volta de sua cintura. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos azuis vívidos de Sawyer fitando-a.

- Você está bem?

- Eu...eu...

- Calma, eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, tudo bem.- ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o seu quarto. Ana-Lucia não fez nenhuma objeção, apenas se aninhou no peito dele ainda assustada.

Continua...


	5. Sedução

Capítulo 5

Sedução

Ana-Lucia estava tão assustada com o estranho acontecimento em seu quarto, que sequer notou quando Sawyer a colocou na cama dele e deitou-se junto dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Estava tão atarantada com a aparente experiência paranormal que tivera que não percebeu o olhar desejoso dele para o corpo dela.

Estava muito frio, mas o aquecedor mantinha as lareiras acesas nos quartos e os grossos e felpudos cobertores os mantinham aquecidos na cama, por isso Ana-Lucia vestira apenas uma camisa de lã folgada, de cor azul marinho que a cobria até metade das coxas e meias brancas para esquentar os pés. Naquele momento, os olhos dele estavam fixos na pele nua, na sombra projetada pelo vão entre as coxas. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de deslizar as mãos ali e ouvi-la suspirar enquanto lhe dava prazer. Mas ao invés disso, assumiu o controle de seus instintos primitivos e perguntou a ela:

- Por que está tão assustada? O que aconteceu?

O coração de Ana-Lucia ainda palpitava, mas ela não sabia se deveria dizer a ele o motivo de estar tão nervosa. De repente sentiu-se tão estúpida por ter saído de seu quarto correndo. Sua mente racional lhe dizia que tudo o que vira e ouvira no quarto advinha do fato do impressionismo que o castelo medieval encravado no cume da montanha tinham provocado nela.

Recompôs-se, sentindo as batidas do coração voltarem ao normal pouco a pouco e disse a ele:

- Eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa em meu quarto, mas acho que estava enganada.

Sawyer sorriu:

- Eu lhe disse que o castelo era mal-assombrado.

- Não acredito em fantasmas.- ela afirmou apesar da experiência sobrenatural que tivera.

- Pois devia acreditar.- retorquiu ele, se espalhando na cama.

Foi nessa hora que Ana-Lucia se deu conta da realidade de onde estava. O quarto de Sawyer. Durante o seu desespero em escapar de seu quarto, com medo de algo criado por sua mente, ela esbarrou com ele no corredor e foi conduzida para o quarto dele. E agora? Se ele fizesse alguma coisa ela se sentia incapaz de resistir. Precisava ir embora imediatamente ou o plano de Charlie, pelo qual ela seria paga, iria por água abaixo.

- È melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto.

- Ora, não quer que eu te conte a história sobre por que essa casa é mal-assombrada?

- Talvez amanhã.- ela fez menção de se levantar da cama.

- Não vai me dizer que está com medo?- ele provocou com aquele sorriso sexy e adorável.

- Lógico que não.- respondeu Ana, permanecendo na cama.

- Pois eu pensei que estivesse porque estava tão pálida e trêmula quando eu a encontrei no corredor.

- Isso foi impressão sua!- ela mentiu.

- Se é impressão minha não vai ficar com medo se eu te contar a história.

- Tudo bem, então conte! Mas seja breve, afinal, não fica bem eu ficar aqui no seu quarto, não é mesmo? Já que sua tia sequer me deixou ficar com o meu noivo no quarto dele.

Ele assentiu e se levantou de sua enorme cama de dossel, indo apagar o interruptor do quarto.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou Ana-Lucia se encolhendo na cama.

- Calma, estou apenas fazendo o clima da história.- respondeu ele, acendendo um candelabro em cima de uma mesinha muito antiga de mogno.

Voltou a se deitar ao lado dela na cama, cobrindo-os com o mesmo cobertor por causa do frio. Esse gesto de intimidade deixou Ana um pouco desconcertada, mas ela fingiu que estava tudo bem.

- Aconteceu um pouco antes da invasão dos bárbaros no feudo onde agora existe a vila. O rei Antonio de LA Vega tinha uma única filha, a princesa Camille. Eu mostrei a você a estátua dela em minha casa em Madrid.

Ana assentiu, lembrando-se.

Ela era a mulher mais bonita dos cinco reinos espalhados pela Espanha.

- Como não deveria deixar de ser- comentou Ana-Lucia.

- Pois sim, a princesa Camille era um modelo de virtude e castidade, quem ousasse falar da honra da princesa era imediatamente decapitado.- Sawyer fez um gesto com a mão direita, indicando seu pescoço.

Ana riu levemente do jeito dele.

- E o que aconteceu? Um dia a princesa não fez jus à sua honra?

- Mais ou menos isso.- respondeu Sawyer. – Um dia, chegou ao reino um viajante vindo de uma terra desconhecida e distante. Ninguém ficou sabendo o nome dele, por isso o chamavam de "O Estranho". Bom, "O Estranho" logo conseguiu a simpatia de todos, era um sujeito bem apessoado, inteligente e com uma excelente lábia. O problema foi que ele se encantou pela princesa Camille.

- Como todos, aliás!

- Sim, mas ao contrário dos outros, "O Estranho" foi correspondido. Houve uma grande festa no reino e ele participou de uma competição local, uma espécie de luta de gladiadores e venceu. O prêmio era um jantar no castelo feudal.

- Imagino como ele deve ter ficado feliz com essa vitória.

- Sim, porque ele ia poder chegar perto da princesa. Eles passaram o jantar inteiro trocando olhares discretos, o Estranho era muito galante e sedutor.

À meia-noite, depois que todos jantaram, e reuniram-se ao redor do trono para ouvir a princesa Camille cantar ao som do bandolim, o rei ordenou o final da festa, conseqüentemente o Estranho deveria ir embora, mas ele não foi.

Ana se endireitou na cama, olhando bem para ele, estava muito interessada na história.

- O Estranho escalou a janela da princesa e conseguiu entrar nos aposentos, que aliás, é o quarto onde você está hospedada agora. Este quarto aqui era do rei. Ana assentiu e ele continuou a história. – A princesa ficou surpresa e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo com a ousadia do Estranho e quando percebeu estava deitada na cama, nos braços dele, completamente envolvida.

Sawyer ajeitou-se na cama, de modo que seus braços envolvessem o corpo de Ana-Lucia. Ela notou isso, mas não fez qualquer movimento para afastá-lo.

- Fora amor à primeira vista, eles precisavam desesperadamente um do outro, estavam completamente apaixonados e seus corpos clamavam pela satisfação desse amor.- narrava Sawyer, afastando devagar o cobertor que os cobria.

- O Estranho olhou para Camille deitada na cama com os longos e sedosos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e os acariciou e cheirou. – Sawyer fez exatamente o que dizia com Ana-Lucia, sentindo os fios negros entre os dedos, e o perfume do xampu de chocolate.

- E depois?- Ana indagou com a boca seca, o coração disparado, pensando no que Sawyer iria fazer com ela.

- Ele acariciou a pele da princesa e sentiu o quanto era macia com seus dedos.- Sawyer tocou o pescoço de Ana, escorregando sua mão perigosamente para o colo moreno, aparecendo entre os botões da camisa de lã. Começou a desabotoar um por um, até desnudar-lhe os seios, ela não estava usando sutiã e os mamilos cheios estavam túmidos de frio e excitação.

- Nesse momento, o Estranho pensou que estava diante de uma verdadeira obra de arte. Os seios da princesa eram tão delicados e tenros que ele ficou alguns segundos apenas admirando-a.

Ana olhou nos olhos dele, o fogo do desejo brilhava perigosamente.

- Você é a princesa Ana-Lucia, e eu sou "O Estranho".- sussurrou Sawyer ao ouvido dela. – Então porque não fazemos como eles? Eu preciso te beijar agora, você é tão linda!

Ele se deitou sobre ela, antes que ela respondesse e tomou-lhe a boca com urgência, sugando os lábios úmidos e saborosos. Ana gemeu no beijo, parecia que tinha esperado por aquilo por toda a eternidade. As mãos de Sawyer seguraram os seios dela, pressionando os mamilos com dedos ávidos. As pernas dela se abriram num gesto instintivo e Sawyer acomodou-se entre elas, esfregando a poderosa ereção na intimidade dela, protegida de seu avanço apenas pela comportada calcinha de algodão branca que ela usava.

Ana-Lucia o queria demais, estava ensandecida, jamais se sentira assim por um homem, simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. Estava desconhecendo a si mesma. Pegou a mão dele enquanto se beijavam e instigou-o a tocá-la mais intimamente. Sawyer entendeu o recado e acariciou-lhe as coxas, dizendo:

- Fiquei louco quando te vi no aeroporto, louco pra te beijar, te tocar, fazer amor com você, linda...

- Sawyer, eu posso entrar, sobrinho?- indagou Isabelle com a voz atordoada à porta do quarto de Sawyer.

Ambos se separaram rapidamente. Ana-Lucia ficou lívida e fechou a blusa como pôde.

- È a sua tia!- ela exclamou, embaraçada. – E agora?

Continua...


	6. A chave mestra

Capítulo 6

A Chave Mestra

Isabelle bateu na porta insistentemente e levou alguns segundos para que Sawyer tomasse as rédeas da situação, e dissesse a Ana-Lucia:

- Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com ela, fique aqui.- ele a beijou levemente nos lábios e Ana-Lucia se encolheu na cama enquanto ele se levantava e ajeitava a calça do pijama.

Abriu a porta bem devagar para que Isabelle não visse Ana e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que houve, tia Belle? Pra que tanto escândalo na minha porta? Eu estava dormindo.- Sawyer pensou consigo que aquele seria o momento perfeito caso ele quisesse realmente corroborar com o plano diabólico de sua tia em desmoralizar a futura esposa de seu primo, mas não era o que ele queria, nem o que faria, seu corpo ainda pulsava de desejo não satisfeito e tudo o que Sawyer queria era voltar correndo para o seu quarto e continuar o que tinha começado.

- Este castelo velho é estranho, eu estava ouvindo uns barulhos esquisitos do meu quarto, uns gemidos horrendos, pensei até que era o meu pobre Charlie agonizando no leito.

Sawyer revirou os olhos, sua tia era tão dramática que cansava.

- Mas aí eu fui vê-lo e ele estava dormindo como um anjinho, e então fui ver aquela garota, e para minha surpresa ela não estava no quarto. Onde poderia ter ido? Eu pensei que talvez...

Sawyer sobressaltou-se não queria que sua tia falasse nada sobre os planos dela, pois Ana-Lucia que estava dentro do quarto dele poderia escutar.

- Talvez ela tenha ido até a cozinha tomar alguma coisa, tia Belle.

- À essa hora da noite e com esse frio, nesse castelo enorme, escuro e fantasmagórico? Não sobrinho, eu não acredito. Será que algum dos espíritos que habitam esse castelo a pegou?

Ele deu uma risada.

- Tia Belle, não existem espíritos nesta casa. Isso é loucura! Eu vou procurá-la, agora vá dormir, está muito frio.

Isabelle concordou e voltou para o seu quarto. Quando Sawyer entrou no quarto novamente, Ana-Lucia estava de pé, preparada para ir embora.

- Aonde você vai?- ele indagou, sem conseguir esconder sua frustração.

- Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto, olha, isso tudo é um erro. Vamos esquecer isso, por favor, eu vou me casar com o seu primo.- Ana-Lucia disse aquilo, mas sentiu-se ridícula por estar mentindo daquele jeito para o homem por quem se sentia absurdamente atraída. – Eu o amo.- completou do jeito mais convincente que conseguiu.

Sawyer sentiu ciúmes e raiva, muita raiva pelo imbecil do seu primo ter conseguido conquistar uma mulher como aquela. Mas ele não ia se humilhar para uma mulher, jamais fizera isso e não seria agora que iria fazer. Ele sabia esperar pelo momento certo, e assim que tivesse outra oportunidade daria o bote fatal, ela iria até ele sem que precisasse mover um dedo.

- Está certo.- respondeu por fim. – Eu posso acompanhá-la até o seu quarto.

- Não obrigada, eu sei o caminho.- respondeu ela passando por ele e saindo do quarto.

- Tome cuidado com os fantasmas, boa noite señorita.

Ana-Lucia entrou em seu quarto. Tomar cuidado com os fantasmas? Ela tinha que tomar cuidado era com ele. Se Isabelle não tivesse batido na porta certamente ela teria ido até o fim com ele, se entregando para o primo de seu suposto namorado e colocado todo o plano de Charlie por água abaixo, isso sem falar na humilhação.

Olhou desconfiada para os quatro cantos do quarto, mas tudo parecia normal. Respirou fundo e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, estava excitada demais para dormir. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de casa. Apesar de estarem nas montanhas o sistema de telefonia via satélite era muito eficiente. Kate atendeu ao quarto toque, estava com uma voz estranha, Ana notou.

- Alô?

- Hey Kate, sou eu.

- Oi amiga, eu já estava ficando preocupada com você. Não deu mais notícias.

- Por que está arfante?

- È que...- começou a dizer, mas Ana ouviu uma voz masculina dizer do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem amor, vou tomar um banho.

- Oh, o Jack está aí, você estava...eu...desculpe...- disse Ana, embaraçada por ter interrompido o momento íntimo de sua amiga.

- Não se preocupe, Jack vai recarregar as baterias para o segundo round.- respondeu Kate com um risinho malicioso. Mas agora anda, desembucha logo! Como vão as coisas? E o primo fatal do Charlie? Continua investindo em você?

- Ah Kate, você não vai acreditar, tem acontecido tanta coisa.

- Rolou? Oh, meu Deus! Peraí, não conta ainda. Vou pra sala colocar no viva-voz pra Libby ouvir.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos e esperou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate apareceu na sala usando somente a camisa de Jack do Red Sox com os cabelos bagunçados e agitando o telefone no ar. Libby, que estava preparando uma vitamina na cozinha, ouvindo música com os fones de ouvido, afastou-os e pendurou-os no pescoço.

- Hey amiga, você e o Jack estão com fome?

- È a Ana ao telefone. Parece que rolou alguma coisa.- Kate falou com certa empolgação.

Libby desligou o liquidificador e foi pra perto de Kate. Ela colocou o telefone no viva-voz.

- Oi, amiga. Está tudo bem?- indagou Libby.

- Mais ou menos.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Eu estava contando para a Kate que tem coisas estranhas acontecendo comigo. Eu estou hospedada em um castelo medieval, um lugar muito antigo e algumas horas atrás eu ouvi vozes e gemidos dentro do meu quarto.

Kate deu uma risadinha:

- Tem certeza que não foram seus próprios gemidos com o bonitão? Conte Ana, rolou ou não rolou alguma coisa com ele?

- Pois é o que estou tentando contar. Eu fiquei muito assustada com essas coisas que ouvi e saí correndo do quarto, esbarrei com ele no corredor e fomos pro quarto dele.

- E aí?- perguntou Libby, ansiosa.

- Nós conversamos, eu contei a ele sobre o que tinha ouvido e ele me contou uma lenda sobre o castelo, mas durante a narração da história ele começou a me seduzir e as coisas esquentaram...ai Deus, ele é tão gostoso, eu fico até nervosa quando ele chega perto de mim.

- Vocês foram às vias de fato?- indagou Libby.

- Não porque a minha "sogra" bateu na porta do quarto. Daí eu me dei conta da loucura que estava fazendo e disse a ele que não dava porque amo o Charlie.

Kate e Libby caíram na gargalhada.

- Posso saber por que estão rindo?

- Porque isso tudo é ridículo, Ana.- respondeu Kate. – Por que você não conta para o bonitão sobre o plano do primo dele, daí vocês podem ficar juntos sem culpa.

- Eu também acho.- comentou Libby.

- Ficaram malucas? E se ele contar tudo para a mãe do Charlie? Minha viagem até aqui terá sido em vão. Não posso fazer isso, tenho que resistir bravamente até o final da viagem, recebo minha grana e esqueço essa história toda. Ah, mas que o beijo dele é bom e me deixa em brasa, isso não posso negar.

- Ihhhhh!- fez Kate. – Não dou dois dias pra você cair numa rede com o primo fatal.

- Nem me fala isso, Kate!

- E quanto aos seus sonhos?- perguntou Libby.

- Eu os continuo tendo, mas é estranho, aqui nesse lugar eles me parecem cada vez mais reais.

- Você não está impressionada por estar num lugar tão antigo?- dessa vez foi Kate quem perguntou.

- Pensei nisso, mas sei lá...um dos empregados me disse que o castelo é mal-assombrado e como eu disse o Sawyer me contou sobre a lenda.

- Sawyer? Então esse é o nome dele? Que másculo!- suspirou Kate.

- Eu fiquei intrigada com o que eu ouvi e o empregado me falou a respeito de uma torre onde ninguém vai, fiquei curiosa. Não que eu acredite nessa história ridícula de fantasmas, mas acho que vale a pena visitar a tal torre por seu valor histórico.

- Lulu, se eu fosse você ia até essa torre e agradeceria ao fantasmas porque pelo jeito foram eles que te jogaram no braço do gostosão.

Libby deu uma risada e Ana-Lucia acabou rindo também.

- Meninas, muito bom conversar com vocês, mas eu preciso dormir. Falo com vocês logo.

- Te amamos amiga, beijos!- disseram as duas em uníssono.

- Beijos.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, desligando o telefone. Olhou mais uma vez para as paredes, mas elas já não pareceram tão ameaçadoras e assim e Ana fechou os olhos, adormecendo pouco depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia espreguiçou-se na cama, apurou os ouvidos mas não ouviu nenhum ruído no corredor, as espessas paredes do castelo mantinham o lugar silencioso. Checou o rádio-relógio no criado mudo, já passavam das dez da manhã. Tomou um banho quente, colocou um vestido amarelo, botas e um casaquinho por cima e saiu do quarto. Encontrou Charlie e sua mãe tomando o café da manhã na varanda coberta.

- Bom dia.- saudou-os.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Isabelle, azeda.

- Oi amor, como você está?- perguntou Ana à Charlie, dengosa, fazendo carinho no cabelo loiro dele.

- Com muita dor de cabeça.- respondeu ele, rabugento. – Por favor, não faça isso.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa e começou a se servir de um pedaço de torta de chocolate. Isabelle tomou um gole de chá e disse:

- Eu e meu filho recebemos um convite para um almoço na Vila, na residência de campo de um grande amigo nosso, Stuart Littleton. Lamento dizer que o convite não se estende à você minha cara, porque meu amigo não sabia que você viria.

- Mas hoje é véspera de natal, e se o Charlie está doente, como vai sair desse jeito?

- Eu disse isso à ela, meu amor, mas mamãe está irredutível, e eu não tenho escolha senão atendê-la. Mas não se preocupe que voltaremos a tempo para a ceia de natal.

- Mas eu vou ficar aqui sozinha? Onde está o Sr. Cooper?

- Saiu a negócios, não sei quando volta.- Isabelle deu de ombros. – Vamos Charlie?

Ele limpou a boca suja de chantilly com um lencinho de papel e deu um beijo pegajoso na boca de Ana-Lucia, que se controlou para não repeli-lo.

- Até a noite, querida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que eles saíram, Ana-Lucia ficou perambulando pelo castelo, ao passar pela porta que levava à torre secreta sentiu vontade de entrar lá, mas quando desceu até o jardim e falou sobre o assunto com Ramón o empregado negou veementemente, dizendo que não deveriam acordar os espíritos.

Acabou desistindo da idéia e assistiu TV na enorme sala de estar, depois foi para a biblioteca e leu mais de um livro. Não tinha como descer a montanha, a nevasca tinha piorado e ela não saberia chegar á Vila sem um guia. Entediada foi até a cozinha conversar com os empregados. Lia, a simpática cozinheira tagarelou sem parar com ela, ajudando-a a passar o tempo.

Lia, disse à Ana que trabalhava há mais de trinta anos no castelo e que já tinha visto muita coisa estranha acontecer ali. Ana-Lucia então, contou a ela sobre sua estranha experiência à noite e sobre a história que Sawyer havia lhe contado do amor do Estranho pela Princesa Camille.

- Sim, menina, dizem que é tudo verdade.- comentou a velha senhora. – O amor do Estranho por Camille era tão forte que nem a morte conseguiu destruir.

- Como eles morreram?

- Camile tinha um pretendente, um nobre odioso chamado Henrique Castilla, esse homem descobriu o romance dela com o Estranho e com a morte prematura do rei e da rainha, vítimas de uma terrível moléstia, Henrique assumiu o trono pois Camille ainda não havia se casado, obrigou-a se casar com ele, mas a Princesa o rejeitou e quando por fim ele descobriu sobre o Estranho, mandou-a trancar na torre mais alta do castelo para sempre, sem água e sem comida, onde ela morreu de inanição.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao ouvir aquela revelação.

- E o Estranho, foi castrado pessoalmente por Lorde Henrique e jogado aos crocodilos que viviam no lago embaixo do castelo. Mas pouco tempo depois, Lorde Henrique faleceu acidentalmente em uma caçada na floresta e diz a lenda que mesmo seu espírito ainda mantém Camille presa na torre e o Estranho no fundo do rio, e que o fantasma da princesa assombra essa casa, fugindo do espírito maligno de Lorde Henrique e buscando a seu amado.

Ana lembrou-se dos murmúrios que ouvira à noite em seu quarto: "Por favor, me ajude, ele me prendeu aqui!" Afastou aqueles pensamentos e sorriu para a cozinheira.

- Lendas!

- Se a _señorita_ assim pensar, então são lendas!- disse Lia. – Me perdoe pela indiscrição, _señorita_ Ana, mas porque vai se casar com o _Señor_ Charlie?

- Porque acho que tem que ser.- respondeu Ana sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta melhor.

- Mas seu coração deseja outro, não deseja?

- Bem, não, eu não desejo ninguém.- respondeu Ana-Lucia olhando para o relógio de parede com impaciência, eram sete da noite e ninguém tinha retornado. Ela estava se sentindo péssima por ter que passar o natal sozinha naquele lugar.

Lia olhou pela vidraça da janela de mogno.

- Uma tempestade de neve vai cair logo, vou ordenar que mantenham sua lareira aquecida, _señorita_, talvez fiquemos sem energia essa noite.

- Com toda essa neve, como será que Charlie e a Sra. Cooper vão conseguir voltar?

- Oh Srta. Cortez, Ramón não lhe deu o recado? Ah, aquele incompetente! A _Señora_ Isabelle telefonou avisando que por causa da nevasca ela e o _Señor _Charlie ficrão hospedados essa noite na mansão dos Littleton.

- E o Sr. Sawyer?

- Ele está na Vila resolvendo algumas coisas, mas acredito que retornará antes que a tempestade de neve caia. Não se preocupe, a _señorita_ não passará a ceia de natal sozinha.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para a cozinheira e se retirou para os seus aposentos, enfim tinha aprendido o caminho. Entrou no quarto e sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. As lágrimas começaram a cair e ela lembrou-se de que era o primeiro natal que passava sem sua mãe, seria o primeiro natal também que passaria sem suas melhores amigas, entre estranhos.

Se permitiu chorar pesadamente na cama por alguns momentos, até que um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Ana-Lucia sentou na cama e ouviu claramente o som de uma caixinha de música, uma melodia triste. Procurou pelo objeto no quarto e encontrou a pequenina caixinha dentro de uma gaveta.

Era uma linda caixa de música, prateada, os adornos envelhecidos pelos séculos, mas a qualidade do som era excelente. Uma fada dançava sob um lago azul, um imã a movia em círculos. Ana remexeu na caixa e encontrou um fundo falso, embaixo desse fundo havia uma chave enferrujada.

Segurou a chave nas mãos e de repente a janela de seu quarto se abriu e o vento frio entrou enregelando-lhe o corpo. Ana-Lucia correu a fechá-la, ainda com a chave na mão.

- Da onde pode ser essa chave?- indagou a si mesma e pensou na torre onde morrera a princesa Camille. Será que a chave servia na porta que levava à torre?

Saiu do quarto e cruzou o corredor indo até a velha porta de madeira. Olhou para todos os lados esperando encontrar Ramón para impedi-la de abrir a porta caso a chave servisse, mas ele não estava lá e ela não hesitou em colocar a chave na fechadura e girar.

Com um rápido clique, a pesada porta destrancou. Ana-Lucia a abriu e viu que estava diante de um corredor escuro. Voltou para o quarto e procurou lanternas de emergências em uma gaveta, encontrou e voltou ao local. Iluminou o corredor que dava para a torre e viu uma escada velha em caracol. Seria seguro pisar nos degraus?

Arriscou e começou a subir, a cada passo que dava a madeira rangia, quando já estava bem adiantada na subida ouviu que a porta por onde entrara se fechou com estrondo. Ficou assustada por alguns segundos focando a lanterna para baixo imaginando o que acontecera, mas logo concluiu que uma das janelas do corredor poderia ter se aberto e o vento fechado a porta.

Continuou subindo e logo estava na torre, passou por uma grade e chegou a um amplo salão. O lugar tinha uma atmosfera pesada e fedia a mofo. Ana-Lucia tossiu, incomodada com a poeira. Sentiu um grande aperto no peito quando caminhou por aquele lugar. Havia um colchão puído no chão e correntes por todos os lados. Ela sentiu medo e gritou:

- Não Henrique! Não faça isso! Por que? Eu o amo, eu o amo!

Tudo começou a rodar ao seu redor e Ana sentiu que o aperto no peito aumentava. A lanterna caiu de sua mão e Ana-Lucia mergulhou na mais completa inconsciência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer deu graças a Deus quando entrou pelos fundos do castelo e tirou o casaco gelado do corpo. Foi para frente da lareira da cozinha e começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra, buscando calor. Olhou ao seu redor e estranhou não ver Lia na cozinha, pretendia pedir à ela que lhe fizesse um café bem forte.

- Lia? _Donde estás?_- chamou pela ampla cozinha, mas não a encontrou, nem mesmo na dispensa.

Começou a andar pelo castelo e não encontrou ninguém.

- Ramón! Lia! Maristella! César!

Dirigiu-se para o corredor norte onde ficava seu quarto e encontrou todos os empregados do castelo à porta do quarto de Ana-Lucia.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou.

- Não conseguimos encontrar a _señorita_, Sr. Sawyer.- disse Maristella, a copeira.

- È verdade.- concordou Lia, aflita. – Eu falei com ela por volta das sete da noite, ela me disse que vinha para o seu quarto descansar antes do jantar.

- Já procuraram em todos os cantos desse castelo? Na biblioteca? No salão de jogos? Na varanda coberta? Na sala de estar?

- Tudo _señor.- _respondeu César, o mordomo. – E não a encontramos, não acredito que ela tenha saído do castelo por causa da tempestade de neve.

- Bom, ela me pareceu muito chateada quando contei a ela que o Sr. Charlie não retornaria esta noite.

- Não.- Sawyer sacudiu a cabeça. – Não acredito que ela tenha saído atrás dele, nem saberia aonde ir.

Ramón que até então estivera calado, se manifestou:

- A _señorita_ manifestou o desejo de ir ver a torre esta manhã. Mas eu disse a ela que não seria possível.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Então já procuraram na torre também?

- Não, _señor._- respondeu Maristella, assustada. – Todo mundo sabe que a torre é mal-assombrada, _señor_, ninguém entra lá há séculos.

- Mal-assombrada?- ele vociferou. – Mas que absurdo! Que coisa ridícula! Temos que entrar lá imediatamente e procurar a Srta. Cortez, ela pode estar ferida, por _Dios_, a escada da torre é antiga, e se ela caiu?

- Mas Sr. Sawyer, e quanto aos espíritos?- indagou Ramón. – Não podemos macular a torre...

- Cala a boca! Eu vou entrar lá agora, onde está a chave?

- Não sabemos.- respondeu Lia. – De acordo com a lenda, a chave foi engolida por um dos crocodilos que comeu o Estranho.

- Isso é ainda mais ridículo! Me consigam uma marreta, um machado, qualquer coisa! Precisamos encontrar a Srta. Cortez.

Continua...


	7. Frenesi

Capítulo 7

Frenesi

Sawyer torceu o nariz quando sentiu o cheiro forte de bolor em suas narinas ao adentrar o estreito corredor que conduzia à escadaria que levava à torre. Olhou para o estado deplorável da madeira dos degraus da escada e sentiu mais medo por Ana-Lucia. Teria algum desses degraus se partido e ela caído?

Mas se assim o fosse, ele já a teria encontrado desmaiada e ferida. Iluminava o caminho com a lanterna atentamente em busca dela. Tinha entrado na torre sozinho, seus empregados recusaram-se terminantemente a entrar com ele, com medo dos espíritos. Sawyer não acreditava nessas bobagens.

- _Por favor me ajude, não consigo respirar...me tire daqui...por favor..._

Ele estacou de repente quando ouviu feminina desesperada implorando por sua ajuda, vinda do alto da torre.

- _Me ajude..me ajude..._- repetia a voz.

Sawyer apressou o passo e um degrau de madeira da escada quase se partiu debaixo de seus pés.

- Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia!- ele chamou quando conseguiu se equilibrar e logo chegou até à torre circular, empurrando a pesada porta de madeira.

Seus olhos se alargaram porque ele viu Ana-Lucia desacordada no chão. Agachou-se ao lado dela.

- Ana! Ana! Acorde! Vim te tirar daqui!

Mas ela não fez o menor movimento, estava completamente inconsciente. Sawyer achou isso esquisito porque tinha certeza de que a ouvira pedir ajuda. Examinou rapidamente seu corpo com a lanterna, não parecia estar ferida. Ergueu-a em seus braços com dificuldade, pois o corpo dela estava completamente amortecido.

Voltou para as escadas, não seria fácil descer tantos degraus com ela nos braços, mas precisava tirá-la daquele lugar claustrofóbico e bolorento.

- Patrão!- chamou César à porta do corredor da torre, preocupado. Ele já tinha subido há mais de vinte minutos.

- Será que os espíritos pegaram ele também?- indagou Maristella, aflita.

- Vira essa boca pra lá, _mujer_.- pediu Ramón.

Alguns minutos depois, Sawyer apareceu do lado de fora com Ana-Lucia nos braços.

- Não fiquem aí parados! Me ajudem aqui com ela!

César o acudiu, tirando Ana-Lucia dos braços do patrão.

- Oh _Dios, _será que os espíritos a macularam?- indagou Maristella se benzendo.

- Não diga besteira, Maristella, o cheiro de mofo lá em cima está insuportável, ela deve ter sufocado. Ande César, vamos levá-la para o quarto dela. Maristella, traga sais para a senhorita e você Lia, volte para a cozinha e continue caprichando na ceia de natal porque eu e a Srta. Cortez jantaremos juntos mais tarde quando ela estiver melhor e Ramón, lacre novamente essa torre, não faço questão que essa parte do castelo seja habitada, o lugar é medonho!

Ramón obedeceu à Sawyere correu a trancar à porta. Enquanto isso, ele seguiu para o quarto de Ana-Lucia, César tinha acabado de colocá-la na cama e alguns minutos depois Maristella trouxe os sais.

- Agora saiam!- ordenou Sawyer.

Os empregados saíram e ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, acariciou seus cabelos e falou com ela enquanto passava o vidro aromático de um lado a outro do nariz dela.

- Hey, princesa, acorda. Está tudo bem agora!

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados ao sentir o cheiro forte dos sais com essência de bergamota, cedro e pathcouli, fragrâncias importadas de um país tropical distante.

- Princesa...- ele chamou mais uma vez e Ana piscou os olhos, confusa, murmurando.

- Estranho...Estranho...

- O que está dizendo?- ele indagou e Ana-Lucia sorriu colocando sua mão no rosto dele em uma carícia.

- Estou feliz em ver você.

- Imagino que sim!- respondeu ele, fingindo estar zangado. – Aquela torre é muito antigo, o ar mofado, você poderia ter morrido sufocada lá dentro.

- Sim...mas você foi me buscar...depois de tanto tempo foi me buscar...

- Oh, me desculpe se a fiz esperar por mim muito tempo.- ele beijou a mão dela. – Mas tive negócios a resolver na Vila.

- Me fizestes esperar uma eternidade.

Sawyer sorriu: - E como se sente agora?

- Na verdade, nunca me senti tão bem, tão viva...- ela se sentou na cama mostrando disposição.

- Bom saber disso, porque hoje é véspera de natal e como Charlie e tia Belle não poderão retornar por causa da nevasca, acho que seremos só nós dois.

- Mal posso esperar.- disse ela com ar malicioso deslizando um dedo pelo suéter verde dele.

Sawyer fitou os olhos escuros dela, havia um brilho diferente neles, na verdade, pareciam ter mudado de cor como se tivessem ficado mais claros.

- Olha, sobre ontem, quando nós estávamos no meu quarto eu...

Ana colocou um dedo em seus lábios e interrompeu sua fala:

- Mal posso esperar para que me possuas esta noite...

Sawyer franziu a sobrancelha, tinha esperanças de que ainda fosse possível levá-la para sua cama mas não achou que ela fosse ser tão receptiva assim, na verdade havia preparado todo um esquema para seduzi-la aquela noite, mas pelo jeito não precisaria se esforçar tanto.

- Bem...- ele começou a dizer e Ana o interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Você deve sair agora, devo preparar-me para a ceia, vejo você mais tarde na sala de refeições.

- Certo.- respondeu ele, embora tenha achado estranho ela se referir à sala de jantar com tanta formalidade, mesmo assim, deixou o quarto.

Quando ele saiu, Ana-Lucia começou a dançar pelo aposento, sorrindo de felicidade.

- Oh, finalmente! Estou livre daquela torre e logo estarei nos braços do meu amado outra vez! Mas o que devo vestir?

Ela abriu o closet e começou a tirar várias peças de dentro, analisando cada roupa como se fosse a primeira vez que as visse. 

- Roupas de baixo.- disse e suspendeu no ar um sutiã negro, meia-taça e uma calcinha também negra, de seda e pequena, o formato da lingerie quase não a cobriria. Sorriu e enrubesceu quando colocou as peças, perguntando a si mesma se seu amado gostaria disso. Escolheu meias pretas na gaveta para combinar e as colocou nas coxas prendendo-as com ligas da mesma cor.

Por cima de tão voluptuoso traje pôs um vestido preto com um caimento insinuante nas costas e calçou uma sandália de tiras que vinha até o seu tornozelo. Maquiou-se com o que encontrou na penteadeira e pegou um broche de brilhantes em formato de borboleta, que só ela sabia onde estava no quarto. A jóia havia sido presente de seu amado e ela usaria naquela noite pra agradá-lo.

Estando pronta, deu uma voltinha ao redor de si diante do espelho e sorriu para si mesmo, mas a imagem que apareceu refletida não foi a de uma mulher morena de olhos negros e curvas fartas, mas sim a de ma jovem loira, de longos cabelos cacheados, pele muito branca e olhos azuis.

- Bem-vinda de volta à vida, Camille.- Ana murmurou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Feliz Natal!- disse Sawyer quando ela adentrou a sala quase uma hora depois como uma diva. Estava linda, toda vestida de preto, os cabelos negros não estavam lisos como das outras vezes e sim caindo por seus ombros, soltos em uma massa escura e cacheada, apenas um broche em formato de borboleta segurava algumas mechas no alto da cabeça para que não lhe caíssem no rosto. O olhar dele percorreu avidamente as curvas do corpo dela, lembrando-se que a tivera quase nua em sua cama. Em sua mão segurava uma caixinha de presente.

- O que é isso?

- Um presente para você.

- Pra mim? Mas não tive tempo de trazer-te nada.

- Não tem problema, abra por favor.

Ana-Lucia abriu o presente e ficou sem fôlego quando viu um colar de ouro com três esmeraldas formando gotas de orvalho que cairiam pelo decote se ela o colocasse em seu pescoço.

- Gostou?

- È lindo, você se lembrou, há tanto tempo que não vejo este colar!

- Já o tinha visto antes?- indagou ele, desconfiado. – È uma herança de família, pertenceu à princesa Camille, estava guardado no cofre do castelo há séculos.

- Sim, é claro.- disfarçou ela. – Eu quis dizer que há muito não via um colar como este.

- Imagino que não, porque não existe nenhuma jóia como essa em lugar nenhum, essa peça é única e agora eu estou dando a você, princesa. Me deixe colocá-lo pra você.

Ela permitiu e sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar quando os dedos dele roçaram sua pele, há quanto tempo não podia sentir essa simples reação carnal e humana? O colar ficou belíssimo nela, Sawyer adorou ver como as esmeraldas deslizavam por seu delicioso decote.

Eles jantaram quase em silêncio, o clima estava tenso entre eles. Ela começou a beber vinho e aos poucos sentiu como se o seu corpo inteiro estivesse esquentando cada vez mais. Remexia-se inquieta na cadeira, sentindo-se ardente. Encarou os olhos de Sawyer, ele não tinha a mesma aparência de séculos atrás, mas havia algo em seu semblante que nunca se perdera, ele era muito bonito, tentador, os lábios deliciosos sorvendo o vinho tinto diante dela, queria aqueles lábios sugando sua boca, seus seios.

- Oh, estou com calor!- ela disse em dado momento, sentindo-se um pouco zonza. Riu levemente e pousou o copo de vinho na mesa.

- Quer dançar?- indagou Sawyer.

No instante seguinte dançavam uma música romântica e sensual espanhola, o som das castanholas era único e relaxante. Ela encostava o rosto no peito de Sawyer e aspirava seu perfume, completamente inebriada.

- Estranho- ela disse e Sawyer riu.

- Sim, princesa?

- Quero ser sua...me possua!

Sawyer sentiu uma grande quantidade de sangue indo se concentrar em área perigosa. Esperava que ela fosse ceder, mas não tão rápido, provavelmente o vinho a tinha feito se soltar. 

- Preciso de você, eu não sei até quando teremos tempo!- ela implorou, os olhos brilhando de paixão, ele mergulhou nos olhos dela e estranhamente enxergou duas íris azuis. Fechou seus olhos e quanto voltou a abri-los, os olhos dela continuavam negros, mas ainda exigindo paixão.

Sawyer a puxou pelos quadris e tomou-lhe a boca com sofreguidão, ficou beijando-a num ritmo frenético por vários minutos, em movimentos de vai e vem dentro da boca de Ana-Lucia. Puxou com delicadeza o zíper do vestido e tirou-o ali mesmo na sala. Estava frio, mas ela não parecia senti-lo, o calor do sexo era mais forte.

Ele ficou extasiado ao vê-la de lingerie e sandálias de tira, envolveu os dedos nos cachos negros e bagunçou-os.

- Você é perfeita! Tão linda que está me deixando sem fôlego.

Ela sorriu e começou a tirar a camisa dele, abriu o zíper da calça com muita pressa, empurrando-o no sofá. Sawyer surpreendeu-se quando ela tocou seu membro com vontade e o colocou na boca, saboreando-o como se quisesse fazer aquilo há muito tempo.

- Oh Deus, Ana!- ele gemeu afastando-a dele, se continuassem naquele ritmo as coisas terminariam muito rápido.

Ela tirou o sutiã e sentou-se no colo dele. Sawyer abocanhou um dos seios, sugando com força, mordiscando o biquinho. Ana gemeu e se movimentou insinuante sobre o quadril dele. Sawyer segurou-lhe as coxas e fez deslizar por elas a calcinha preta que Ana-Lucia usava.

Nua, usando somente as sandálias, Sawyer a carregou para o quarto, depositando-a sobre a cama de dossel. Terminou de se despir e admirou-a por alguns momentos.

- Você cheira à luxúria!- ele disse a ela antes de se deitar sobre o seu corpo.

Olhou novamente nos olhos negros dela, pareciam estar em uma espécie de transe. Tocou a feminilidade dela entre as pernas e beijou-lhe novamente a boca enquanto introduzia o dedo dentro dela. Ela arquejou o corpo e tomou-lhe o membro masculino entre as mãos, indicando o que queria. Isso enlouqueceu Sawyer que escorregou pra dentro dela com força.

Ela deixou escapar um grito de satisfação, sentindo-se cheia, completamente preenchida por Sawyer.

- Você é deliciosa, assim, apertada...- ele disse lascivo e ela gemeu bem alto, movendo-se junto com ele.

- Oh sim, Estranho, me possui...me tome...

Os movimentos deles eram selvagens, loucos e frenéticos. Ela gemia e o arranhava enquanto Sawyer segurava as coxas dela e as abria o máximo que podia, indo bem fundo dentro dela. O clímax estava vindo, ela podia sentir a maravilhosa sensação que lhe fez tanto falta durante tanto tempo, se mexendo cada vez mais rápido embaixo do corpo dele. Ela beijou os lábios dele com força quando o orgasmo a atingiu e Sawyer deixou escapar um gemido forte quando explodiu de prazer dentro dela. Ana sentiu os jatos quentes do prazer dele e relaxou, mordendo-lhe o pescoço até deixar vermelho.

- Oh, isso foi muito bom!- ela disse ainda abraçada a ele, sentindo-lhe o membro pulsando dentro dela, as pernas apertadas ao redor da cintura de Sawyer.

Sawyer sorriu para ela e a beijou na boca. Foi quando uma visão assustadora atrás de Sawyer fez seu sangue gelar.

- _Você pertence a mim, Camille.._.- disse o vulto fantasmagórico atrás deles.

Continua...


	8. O fantasma da torre

Capítulo 8

O Fantasma da Torre

Sawyer viu os olhos assustados de Ana-Lucia e não entendeu nada. Ela se contorceu com força embaixo de seu corpo e ele sabia que dessa vez não era de prazer.

- Nãoo! Nãooo! Vá embora! Deixe-me!- ela gritou histérica, fitando o vazio.

- Hey, princesa, o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Sawyer tentando compreender a situação.

Mas ao invés de responder, ela começou a ficar gelada e seus olhos escuros se alargaram ainda mais de medo.

- Por Deus Ana, quer que eu a deixe?- ele indagou, saindo de cima dela, sentindo-se muito constrangido com aquele comportamento.

- Não, não me deixe...- ela murmurou, segurando no braço dele, a voz rouca saindo estrangulada do fundo da garganta.

- Então me diga o que está acontecendo!- Sawyer insistiu.

Porém Ana-Lucia continuou sem responder. Fechou os olhos e por alguns segundos pareceu desacordada. Sawyer desesperou-se:

- Ana, acorde! Ana!

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou-lhe, acariciando levemente sua face.

- Onde eu estou?- ela indagou, como se aquela pergunta fizesse algum sentido.

- Você está em meu quarto, princesa, na minha cama.- ele respondeu com naturalidade.

Entretanto, a reação de Ana-Lucia àquela resposta foi totalmente inesperada, como todo seu comportamento depois de fazerem amor.

- Na sua cama?- ela bradou e de repente percebeu que estava completamente nua. – Onde estão minhas roupas?- gritou cobrindo os seios com um dos braços e a intimidade com uma das mãos.

- Suas roupas estão na sala onde eu a despi. Você não se lembra?- Sawyer estava começando a ficar nervoso com tudo aquilo.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele e viu que estava nu também, num gesto instintivo levou a mão direita à cabeça, parecendo muito nervosa.

- Ai,. Meu Deus! O que eu fiz? Eu não podia ter feito isso!

- E por que não?- contestou Sawyer. – Não vai me dizer outra vez que é porque ama meu primo. Eu não acredito nisso! È ridículo. Você me pediu para possuí-la enquanto jantávamos e eu o fiz, e se quer saber, não me arrependo nem um pouco.

- Oh!- exclamou ela corando quando seus olhos foram atraídos para a nudez masculina. – Será que você pode se cobrir?

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sawyer levantou-se da cama e fez um desfile de sua figura pelo quarto enquanto procurava por seu roupão. Ana o acompanhou com os olhos e não pôde não suspirar diante das formas masculinas perfeitas. Sentiu seu sexo palpitar e umedecer-se novamente e amaldiçoou a si mesma em pensamento por desejar aquele homem em situação tão confusa. Uma pequena dor latejava entre suas pernas a lembrando de que sim, fizera amor com o primo de seu suposto noivo e agora estava completamente perdida.

Ele vestiu um roupão negro e atirou um roupão branco na direção dela.

- Talvez também queira se cobrir _Señorita_ Cortez.- disse ele com formalidade.

Com vontade de se enterrar em um buraco de tanta vergonha por causa daquela situação, Ana-Lucia pegou o roupão e o vestiu rapidamente sentindo que Sawyer a observava minuciosamente.

- Certo, agora que já está vestida pode me explicar o motivo do seu comportamento esquizofrênico?

- Comportamento esquizofrênico?

- Sim.- afirmou ele. – Porque ou a _senõrita_ sofre de esquizofrenia ou bateu a cabeça com força quando desmaiou na torre.

- A torre!- exclamou ela. – Sim, essa é a última coisa de que me lembro, Sr. Cooper. Eu queria ver a torre e encontrei uma chave em meu quarto, fui até lá e depois não me lembro de mais nada.

- Não se lembra?

- Não mesmo.

- A _señorita_ sumiu durante quase o dia inteiro e Ramón lembrou-se de que queria ir à torre. Eu arrombei a porta e fui até lá. Encontrei-a desmaiada e a levei para o seu quarto. A _señorita_ acordou e me pareceu muito bem, disse-me que queria fazer amor comigo esta noite.

- O quê?- retrucou ela. – Mas eu jamais diria isso ao senhor. Sou noiva de seu primo.

- Mas isso não a impediu de se oferecer pra mim.- disse ele, irritado. – Colocou um vestido e lingerie provocante pra me seduzir. Veja, ainda está usando as meias negras de seda.

Ana-Lucia olhou para as próprias pernas e suspendeu um pouco o roupão branco, estava nua, mas de salto alto e meias de seda, uma tentação para um homem.

- Mas eu juro que não me lembro de nada.- ela insistiu sentindo grossas lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos.

Sawyer notou que ela queria chorar e sentiu-se culpado. Detestava lágrimas femininas porque não sabia como lidar com elas.

- Posso ir pro meu quarto, por favor? Estou tão confusa?

Sem saber mais o que dizer ele assentiu e Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cama, deixando o quarto dele e indo refugiar-se no seu. Mais tarde, ela estava deitada em sua cama quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração acelerou porque ela imaginou ser Sawyer. Enxugando as lágrimas, ela disse:

- Pode entrar.

Mas não foi Sawyer quem entrou e sim Lia, a cozinheira. Ela trazia em suas mãos uma xícara de chá.

- Tome _señorita_, é camomila. Isso vai acalmá-la.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama e agradeceu à Lia, bebericando o chá.

Lia puxou a cadeira da penteadeira e sentou-se de frente para a cama de Ana-Lucia, dizendo:

- O patrão estava muito nervoso e zangado quando bateu na minha porta e ordenou que eu viesse trazer o chá para a _señorita_.

- Oh Lia, sinto muito que ele a tenha incomodado por minha causa.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu sabia que algo de errado ia acontecer depois que o Sr. Cooper a tirou da torre.

- Como assim?

- Aquela torre é amaldiçoada, _niña_. Eu te contei a história. Henrique Castilla prendeu a Princesa Camille na torre e ela morreu lá dentro. O espírito do nobre ainda a mantém cativa nessa torre e é por isso que por todos esses séculos, todos que trabalharam neste castelo mantiveram a torre trancada, não para impedir que Camille fosse livre, mas para impedir que Lorde Castilla amaldiçoasse a montanha. Mas a _señorita_ encontrou a chave e entrou na torre. Pensei que isso jamais fosse acontecer. Talvez a _señorita_ seja a escolhida.

- Escolhida?- indagou Ana.

- Sim, a escolhida para quebrar a maldição desse castelo e da família Cooper. O pai do Sr. Sawyer, o Sr. Gregory era um homem triste. Casou-se com certa idade e teve um único filho, mas infelizmente não teve muito tempo para viver com sua família. A mesma coisa aconteceu com o tio dele, o Sr. Anthony. Agora destino pior está acontecendo com o Sr. Sawyer, ele já é um homem maduro e seu coração não consegue se enamorar de nenhuma mulher. Ele já teve muitas namoradas, _Señorita _Ana, inclusive já as trouxe para a montanha, mas nunca o vi tão envolvido por alguém como o vejo pela _señorita_. Os olhos dele brilham cada vez que olham para a _señorita_.

- Não entendo, Lia! O que quer dizer com tudo isso?

- O caminho de volta para o amor.- respondeu Lia, enigmática. – Por séculos, os homens que viveram nesse castelo sofreram com a maldição imposta por Lorde Henrique Castilla que não aceitava não ser amado pela Princesa Camille. Nenhum deles conseguiu ser feliz no amor e toda a montanha sofre com isso. O Sr. Cooper é um excelente administrador, mas Deus sabe que este castelo e o povoado trazem mais dividendos do que lucros para ele, mesmo assim ele jamais abandonou a sua gente. Por isso, _señorita_ Cortez, se o ama deve buscar o caminho de volta para o amor, só isso pode libertar o espírito da princesa Camille da torre e nos livrar da maldição.

Quando Lia acabou de falar, Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Lia, não posso. Eu vou me casar com Charlie e irei embora daqui a uns dois dias quando a nevasca melhorar. Não sou a escolhida, e se existe uma maldição nesse lugar, eu não acho que possa quebrá-la.

Lia se levantou da cadeira:

- Acho melhor pensar com calma nisso, porque a _señorita_ entrou na torre e agora os espíritos a acompanham.

Depois de proferir tão misteriosas palavras, Lia deixou Ana-Lucia a sós. Ela terminou de tomar seu chá e resolveu dormir. Pensaria em seus problemas com Sawyer na manhã seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Ele vai matá-lo! Ele vai matá-lo! E eu estou presa nessa torre...- ela choramingava deitada no chão frio da torre escura sem saber o que fazer. – Não, por favor, ele não pode matá-lo!_

_A porta da torre se abriu com um estrondo e Lorde Henrique entrou. Sua expressão era do mais puro ódio._

_- Lorde Henrique!- Camille gritou quando o viu. – Eu o suplico que não o mate, deixe que ele parta e eu irei para o leito contigo, farás comigo o que quiseres._

_- Vadia! Bruxa miserável!- ele gritou, cuspindo nela. – Não és mais digna de meu leito, eu irei jogar o Estranho aos crocodilos e tu bruxa apodrecerás nessa torre e no dia em que eu morrer perseguirei tua alma pela eternidade._

_- Nãooo! Henrique! Por favor não! Eu irei encontrar o caminho de volta para o amor! Irei encontrar não importa o que faças ou quanto tempo leve..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- O caminho de volta para o amor...o caminho de volta para o amor...- Ana-Lucia repetia sem parar.

_- Señorita!_- chamou Maristella ao pé da cama e Ana levou um grande susto. – Desculpe, não quis assustá-la, mas o Sr. Cooper deseja que a _señorita _desça para o café da manhã.

Ana assentiu e levantou-se da cama se espreguiçando. Tinha tido mais um sonho esquisito. Entrou no chuveiro quente pensando que quando terminasse de tomar o café da manhã telefonaria para suas amigas e pediria conselhos sobre a confusão em que se metera.

Quando saiu do banho, escolheu um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos, simples e confortável, lembrando-se de que Sawyer lhe dissera que ela usara na noite anterior um provocante conjunto de lingerie negra.

- Pelo menos dessa vez, caso ele tire minha roupa, não me acusará de segundas intenções.- disse ela e, voz alta diante do espelho.

Enquanto se vestia observou algumas marcas vermelhas de paixão em seu corpo e se pegou tentando se lembrar como tinha sido fazer amor com o atraente Sawyer Cooper. Mas não conseguia se lembrar. Até mesmo a dorzinha que sentira em suas partes íntimas na noite anterior para confirmar para si mesma o que acontecera passara completamente.

- Terá sido mais um dos meus sonhos, então?- indagou-se.

Colocou uma calça jeans, botas marrons, uma camiseta branca e um suéter cor-de-rosa. Arrumou os cabelos em uma trança e foi encontrar Sawyer no terraço coberto do castelo. Ele havia se servido de uma xícara de café preto e a degustava quando Ana-Lucia chegou.

- Bom dia.- ela disse timidamente.

- Feliz Natal.- ele respondeu.

- Feliz Natal.- ela respondeu de volta e estendeu-lhe a mão segurando o colar de esmeraldas e o broche de borboletas que usara na noite anterior.

- Por que isso?- ele indagou.

- Bom, eu estava usando esse colar, mas esta jóia não me pertence, assim como esse broche.

- O colar eu dei a você de presente, mas pelo jeito parece não se lembrar disso também. Quanto ao broche, a _señorita_ já o estava usando ontem à noite.

Sem saber o que dizer, Ana colocou o colar e o broche sobre a mesa.

- Talvez eu devesse lhe devolver seu vestido e...- ele tirou uma peça de roupa minúscula do bolso. – E sua calcinha também, mas confesso que estou inclinado a guardá-la de recordação.

Ana-Lucia corou e Sawyer deu uma risada.

- Você fica linda assim, quando o rubor lhe sobe às faces.

- O senhor não parece zangado comigo.- disse ela.

Ele guardou a calcinha de volta no bolso da calça escura.

- Deveria? A _señorita_ me deu muito prazer ontem à noite antes de se comportar como louca.

- Escute, sei que não acredita em mim, mas eu lhe disse a verdade. Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu depois que estive na torre.

- Os empregados acreditam que a _señorita_ foi possuída pelo espírito da Princesa Camille enquanto esteve na torre.

- Isso é ridículo!- disse Ana, servindo-se de uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Por que seria? A _señorita_ foi muito receptiva ontem, mas não parecia você, então acho que ontem fiz amor com a Princesa Camille. Hoje quero amar Ana-Lucia Cortez.

Ana não conseguiu começar a tomar seu chocolate quente, porque Sawyer levantou-se da cadeira e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a. Ela suspirou, o beijo dele com gosto de café era delicioso e irresistível e sem se dar conta, ele a tomou nos braços e a levou novamente para seu quarto, depositando-a na cama.


	9. Na cama com o Estranho

Capítulo 9- Na cama com o _Estranho_

- Sawyer, não podemos!- disse ela quando o viu despir o suéter e a camisa que usava por baixo.

- Oh sim, nós podemos!- retrucou com ele, deitando por cima dela na cama e agarrando seu corpo. Buscou novamente os lábios dela, e a beijou, provocando-a com sua língua experiente. – Solte o cabelo!

Ana-Lucia o obedeceu soltando a liga que prendia a trança e soltou os cachos sobre os ombros.

- Seus cabelos são tão lindos! Por que os mantêm lisos? Gosto dos seus cachos.

- Mantenho-os lisos porque é mais prático.- respondeu ela, sentindo-o enrolar os dedos com delicadeza nos cachos dos seus cabelos.

- Pois de agora em diante eu quero seus cabelos ao natural e sempre compridos pra eles se espalharem na minha cama quando fizermos amor.

Ele ergueu o suéter rosa de Ana-Lucia para cima e a camiseta branca foi junto. Impaciente, ele soltou o fecho do sutiã com dedos ávidos e segurou os seios dela, acariciando-os.

Naquele momento Ana-Lucia sentiu que não podia fugir, que não tinha escolha a não ser se entregar, que o plano bolado por ela e Charlie tinha acabado de ir por água abaixo.Decidida, ela espalmou as mãos no peito másculo e murmurou beijando o pescoço dele:

- Você é a minha tentação, gostoso! Eu te quero!

Sawyer rolou com ela na cama e o resto das roupas foi sendo arremessado pelo quarto até que estivessem nus nos braços um do outro. Ele a balançou com seu corpo e as pernas se misturaram.

- Jamais quis tanto uma mulher quanto quero você. Seja minha!

- Sim, serei sua.- ela respondeu separando as coxas para que Sawyer se encaixasse entre elas.

- Não!- replicou ele. – Seja minha na cama e fora dela.

- Como assim?- Ana indagou ofegante sentindo que ele apertava com força sua cintura e descia as mãos para sua intimidade, tocando em seu ponto fraco, espalhando arrepios de prazer por seu corpo inteiro.

- Case-se comigo, Ana!

- Quê?

Ele deslizou para dentro do corpo dela e Ana-Lucia soltou um grito de prazer.

- Case-se comigo amor, e vamos morar nesse castelo. Eu a quero tanto!- repetiu ele se impulsionando dentro dela.

Ana estava chocada com a proposta e não conseguiu responder nada, principalmente por causa dos movimentos deliciosos e os carinhos ousados que ele fazia em seu corpo. Mas Sawyer queria uma resposta, ele pensara a noite inteira nisso depois que Ana saíra de seu quarto. Jamais se sentira tão ligado a alguém quanto se sentia a ela, e já estava mais do que na hora dele se casar.

- Diga-me Ana! Diga que se casará comigo!

Ela se empurrou contra ele, querendo-o mais fundo, desejando o orgasmo que ela sabia estava a alguns segundos de alcançar.

- Ana!- ele gritou.

- Sim!- ela gritou de volta. – Me caso com você, mas me ame por favor! Me ame!- ela gemeu em desespero e Sawyer a tomou mais fundo, aliviando seu desejo.

Depois do primeiro clímax de Ana, eles fizeram amor mais devagar e ternamente. Sawyer a beijava com carinho e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela de uma forma tão romântica que ela sentiu-se emocionada e sussurrou:

- Acho que o amo, Sr. Cooper.

Sawyer sorriu: - E eu tenho certeza de que a amo, Srta. Cortez.

Quando terminaram de fazer amor, Sawyer a deitou de lado e colocou-se por detrás dela. Ana aconchegou-se ao corpo dele sentindo seu calor e suspirou feliz.

- Como se sente, princesa?- ele indagou, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto seu dedo indicador traçava um círculo por um dos mamilos dela.

- Feliz, excitada...

Sawyer riu baixinho no ouvido dela e o som foi muito agradável para Ana. De repente, ela lembrou-se de sua farsa com Charlie e percebeu que deveria contar a verdade a Sawyer, afinal ele acabara de pedi-la em casamento e ela aceitara.

- Sawyer, você me pediu mesmo em casamento ou foi mais um dos meus devaneios?

- Não, meu amor. Eu a pedi em casamento e você aceitou. Posso pedir de novo, desde que você me diga sim outra vez.

- Eu quero me casar com você, mas preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou.

- Conte.

Mas antes que Ana pudesse contar alguma coisa sobre ela e Charlie, Ramón bateu na porta de Sawyer.

- Vá embora Ramón, eu estou ocupado agora.- respondeu Sawyer deitando a cabeça nos seios de Ana.

- Mas patrão é urgente! Parece que a neve isolou a casa de cinco famílias na Vila e o Sr. Mendes ligou para pedir sua ajuda, ele irá precisar dos tratores para remover a neve.

Sawyer olhou para Ana:

- Preciso ir, minha princesa. Tenho que resolver esse problema, mas fique aqui na cama e durma esperando por mim.

Ana assentiu, estava mesmo sonolenta. Quando Sawyer voltasse, ela contaria tudo a ele e depois ligaria para suas amigas para contar que inacreditavelmente acabara de ficar noiva. Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, ela adormeceu quase que de imediato. Sawyer se vestiu e a cobriu com um lençol, dando-lhe um doce beijo nos lábios antes de sair. Ana-Lucia soltou um pequeno gemido e aninhou-se nos travesseiros. Ele sorriu e deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de repente, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome e lembrou-se que não comera absolutamente nada antes de ir para cama com Sawyer. Mexeu-se no colchão e instintivamente o procurou na cama, mas ele ainda não havia voltado.

Ouviu um barulho de passos no corredor vindo em direção ao quarto e sorriu. Seu amado estava de volta, sentiu uma felicidade incômoda dentro de si, ansiosa para estar em seus braços novamente. Levantou-se da cama nua, e arrumou os cachos dos cabelos com os dedos. Caminhou até a porta e esperou receber Sawyer, mas seu corpo inteiro entrou em choque quando Isabelle Cooper entrou no quarto e a vislumbrou nua.

Morrendo de vergonha, ela correu e pegou o roupão de seda negro de Sawyer ao lado da cama e vestiu-se rapidamente, quando voltou a encarar Isabelle os olhos da mulher pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.

- Eu sabia!- ela bradou. – Eu sabia que você não servia para o meu filho! Charlie! Charlie!- ela gritou e ele logo apareceu no quarto do primo.

- O que houve mamãe? Por que está gritando?

- Quero que você venha a ver a vagabunda com quem ia se casar!

Continua...


	10. Decepção

Capítulo 10

Decepção

Charlie Cooper levou as mãos dramaticamente ao rosto e baixou a cabeça. Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar que aquele crápula levaria a farsa até o fim. Furiosa, ela bradou:

- Certo Charlie, agora me poupe da humilhação e do ridículo contando toda a verdade pra sua mãe agora mesmo ou pretende continuar fingindo pra sempre?

- Não sei do que você está falando.- disse ele fitando-a, os lábios tremiam quando disse essas palavras.

Ana-Lucia ficou ainda mais chocada. Lágrimas? Era impressão sua ou o bastardo tinha lágrimas nos olhos?

- Não se atreva a dirigir mais nenhuma palavra ao meu filhinho, sua pistoleira, sirigaita, vagabunda!

A vontade que Ana-Lucia tinha era a de esganar aquela mulher, mas estava se contendo para não cometer uma loucura.

- Mamãe eu não posso mais ficar aqui, não agüento mais olhar para essa...essa...

Ana lançou a ele um olhar de ódio mortal, avisando-o de que era bom ter cuidado com o que ia dizer a respeito dela.

- Essa mulher!- ele completou e saiu do quarto finalizando sua interpretação dramática.

- Saia agora mesmo do quarto do meu sobrinho, lambisgóia!

Ana pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou desafiadora para Isabelle:

- A "señora" o disse bem, o quarto do seu sobrinho, não o seu, portanto posso ficar aqui até a hora em que eu quiser. E o seu filhinho não é nenhum santinho, ele me contratou para que se passasse por noiva dele, só pra se livrar dos planos de casamento que a senhora tinha pra ele.

Isabelle pareceu não se abalar diante daquela revelação, pelo contrário, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão ainda mais maldosa e ela disse à Ana-Lucia:

- Uma profissional então? Hum, não me admira que não tenha sido difícil para o meu sobrinho levá-la para a cama, acho até que ele trapaceou, me diga quanto recebeu para dormir com ele?

- Como é que é?

- Quanto o meu sobrinho te pagou para cumprir o acordo?

- Que acordo?

- Oh, não banque a ingênua para cima de mim, meu bem! Ou está mesmo achando que James dormiu com você porque está apaixonado? Ora, faça-me o favor. O que alguém rico como meu sobrinho iria querer com uma pobretona que nem você que só estava de olho no dinheiro do meu filho?

Ana-Lucia nada disse, tinha um pressentimento que as próximas palavras da mulher não seriam nada boas. Isabelle caminhou pelo quarto e continuou:

- Quando Charlie me disse que estava noivo de uma garota qualquer de Los Angeles eu fiquei desesperada e pedi a ajuda de meu belo sobrinho. O apetite dele pelas mulheres é conhecido, por isso me aproveitei de um lapso que ele cometeu. O peguei com sua amante na cama, a esposa de um rico empresário do petróleo e o chantageei. Disse que se ele não seduzisse a suposta noiva de meu filho e armasse um flagrante, eu o denunciaria para o esposo traído e isso seria péssimo para os negócios de James e para sua reputação é claro. Tudo estava combinado minha cara, afinal por que acha que James não está aqui agora?

- Porque houve um desabamento de gelo e como um dos líderes locais ele tinha que ir ajudar.

Isabelle balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? Ora, que bobagem! Meu sobrinho já sabia o momento em que deveria sair de cena.

Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar que tinha sido enganada e usada por aquelas pessoas. Queria chorar, mas precisava ser forte para não se deixar intimidar por aquela mulher.

- Acho que agora, você não tem outro remédio senão ir embora para sempre e nunca mais procurar o meu filho ou o meu sobrinho outra vez. Creio que James não irá gostar se ele voltar ao castelo e ainda a encontrar por aqui.

Aquilo foi o tiro final. Então Sawyer estava mesmo fingindo o tempo todo no intuito de seduzi-la e depois expulsá-la de sua casa? Por alguns segundos viu-se sem saída, mas logo em seguida tomou uma atitude. Passou por Isabelle como um furacão e foi correndo para o seu quarto, tinha que arrumar depressa as malas e ir embora daquele castelo.

Não iria chorar, não ainda, deixaria para debulhar-se em lágrimas somente quando estivesse num avião de volta para os Estados Unidos. Pegou sua mala e começou a tirar todas as roupas do closet atirando-as dentro dela. Seu peito parecia que ia explodir e em dado momento ela não agüentou, sentou-se na cama e começou a soluçar. Sentia-se usada e humilhada por aquela família.

Mas Sawyer a pedira em casamento. Como poderia estar fingindo? Ou melhor, porque ela teria sido tão ingênua? Depois de se permitir chorar por alguns minutos, Ana-Lucia tomou uma atitude mais prática. Telefonou para os Estados Unidos.

Libby atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Alô?- disse Ana e a amiga vibrou do outro lado da linha.

- Feliz natal garota do castelo! Como estão as coisas? Já deu uns "pegas" no bonitão?

- Infelizmente sim.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Como infelizmente?

- Ai Libby, ele não era nada do que eu pensava. Eu fui usada por toda essa família sórdida e agora eu não tenho nem dinheiro suficiente pra voltar pra casa, estou desesperada.

- Oh amiga, meu Deus! Eu e Kate podemos mandar dinheiro pra você.

- Sim, era isso o que eu ia pedir. Podem depositar na minha conta rotativa do cartão de crédito internacional, posso receber em Madrid. Ainda tenho um pouco de dinheiro pra me levar de volta à capital da Espanha, de lá eu pego um avião direto para Nova York.

- Estou chocada com o que está me contando Ana. Você disse que foi usada, como assim foi usada?

- A mãe do Charlie, aquela megera, fez uma chantagem com o Sawyer, parece que ela sabia muito a respeito das amantes dele e o obrigou a armar um circo, me seduzir para que nós fôssemos flagrados e o Charlie terminasse tudo comigo.

- Que horror!- exclamou Libby.

- Sim, que horror! E o pior de tudo é que eu caí feito um patinho. Eu acreditei que finalmente tinha conhecido alguém especial.

- Quem te contou que foi tudo armação, Ana? Foi ele mesmo?

- Não, foi a tia dele.

- E se ela estiver mentindo? De repente a intenção dessa mulher pode ser afastar você não só do Charlie, mas também do Sawyer.

- Não quero mais me iludir Libby, já tá doendo demais e acho que já fiquei muito tempo nesse castelo. Estou começando a me deixar influenciar pelas coisas estranhas que acontecem nesse castelo.

- E os seus sonhos ainda continuam?

- Sim, como eu disse mais reais do que o normal e mais freqüentes também, desde que cheguei até aqui.

- Ana, isso deve querer dizer alguma coisa, amiga.

- Não Libby, eu acho que me deixei impressionar pela atmosfera desse lugar. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar pra casa.

- Certo. Nós poremos o dinheiro na sua conta o mais rápido possível.

- Vejo vocês logo.- disse Ana, ainda com a voz chorosa.

- Estaremos esperando por você. Te amo, amiga.

- Te amo, também. Até breve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer desmontou do cavalo, apressado. Tinha acabado de retornar ao castelo e deixara o trator que o trouxera da vila ao sopé da montanha, a neve recobria todo o caminho até a enorme ponte levadiça do castelo e a única forma de subir as rochas era a cavalo.

Estava ansioso por um café bem quente e os braços cálidos de sua futura esposa. Estaria ela dormindo ainda? Se estivesse ele a acordaria com muitos carinhos e depois iria propor a ela que quando a neve baixasse, que fossem até Madrid para comprar a aliança de casamento e formalizar o noivado. Quem sabe poderiam se casar depois do ano novo, para que esperar? Sawyer sentia como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira para tê-la em seus braços.

Entrou pela porta da cozinha, como era seu costume e pendurou seu casaco em um suporte de madeira. Encontrou Lia, Maristela e Ramón com os rostos desolados.

- Hey, o que aconteceu aqui? Por que estas caras de enterro? Ninguém morreu lá na vila conseguimos retirar toda a neve e os moradores passam bem.

- A _señorita _Cortez está partindo, Sr. Cooper.- anunciou Lia.

- O quê?- questionou Sawyer. – Partindo como?

- Ela veio me procurar à pouco, patrão.- explicou Ramón. – Disse que queria saber como poderia conseguir um vôo das montanhas até Madrid. E eu disse que a única forma de sair daqui seria chamando o Sr. Eko e o César foi telefonar para ele. Ela disse que precisa chegar a Madrid o quanto antes.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, indagando a si mesmo o porquê de Ana-Lucia desejar partir. Como se tivesse compreendido a indagação silenciosa do patrão, Maristella disse:

- Sr. Cooper, a _señorita _ Cortez decidiu partir porque a _Señora _Isabelle fez confusão com ela quando a encontrou em seu quarto.

Ele alargou os olhos azuis:

- Quem permitiu que minha tia entrasse lá? Pensei ter sido claro quando deixei o castelo e ordenei a vocês que tomassem conta de Ana.

- Sim, _señor_.- Lia respondeu por eles. – E estávamos fazendo isso. Eu estava aqui na cozinha preparando o café da manhã da _señorita_, e Maristella aproveitou para arrumar o quarto dela enquanto ela dormia em seu quarto, patrão, e os rapazes estavam tirando a neve das calhas quando a Sra. Cooper e o Sr. Charlie chegaram.

- Esse castelo é grande, _señor_. –disse Ramón. – Mas as paredes antigas tornam o eco muito eficiente, escutamos _doña _Isabelle gritar com a _señorita _Ana e depois disso, ela decidiu partir.

- Onde Ana está agora?- ele perguntou, decidido a não ouvir mais nada, morrendo de medo por dentro do que Isabelle pudesse ter contado à Ana-Lucia que a deixara tão zangada.

- Em seu quarto, _señor_, arrumando as malas.- respondeu Maristella.

Sawyer saiu da cozinha caminhando a passos decididos e percorreu o longo corredor, passando pelo jardim de inverno até o quarto de Ana-Lucia. Entrou sem bater na porta e a encontrou com as malas quase prontas.

- Ana, o que está acontecendo?- indagou, quando ela virou-se e o fitou.

O coração de Ana bateu forte ao vê-lo entrar. Como sempre a presença dele mexia muito com ela e ele estava particularmente lindo com aquele suéter verde-musgo, calças escuras, um pouco de neve que derretia nos cabelos loiros.

- Estou indo embora.- ela respondeu, ignorando os anseios desesperados de seu coração que a impulsionava a largar tudo aquilo e se jogar nos braços dele, pedindo consolo. – E não teste minha paciência porque você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu estar indo embora. Já terminei com meu "noivo", sua tia está feliz, portanto não precisa mais fingir que gosta de mim.

- Mas eu a amo, não estou fingindo.- Sawyer estava com as pernas bambas de nervosismo ao ouvir que Ana já sabia de toda a verdade.

Ana-Lucia colocou as mãos na cintura:

- Sabe o que mais me dói? Ouvir você falando esse tipo de coisa. Você é muito cínico! Como foi capaz de mentir pra mim, me levar pra sua cama e me pedir em casamento?

- Mas eu quero me casar com você, Ana, é tudo o que mais quero!

- Seu mentiroso!- ela gritou. – Estou indo embora deste castelo e nunca mais quero ver a sua cara. Sabe, eu sou tão estúpida que quase cheguei a acreditar naquela lenda idiota imaginando que um dia eu fui a tal Princesa Camilla e você o Estranho. Mas você nunca foi ele porque segundo a lenda, ele amava a princesa de verdade e morreu por ela, você não teve sequer a decência de me contar a verdade sobre os planos de sua tia.

- Eu pretendia fazer isto hoje, eu juro!

- Sabe qual é a única coisa que me consola? È que eu também estava mentindo. Nunca fui noiva do seu primo, nunca tive nada com ele. Ele me contratou para se passar por sua noiva porque queria se livrar dos planos de casamento de sua mãe com uma garota rica que ele não amava e eu quase senti pena dele. Mas estava mesmo era com pena de mim, fui demitida do emprego, estava na pior e quis ganhar uma grana, só isso!

Aquela declaração deixou Sawyer irritado.

- Então você mentiu pra mim?

- Quem ri por último ri melhor.- ela respondeu com ironia. – Só lamento que não irei receber o dinheiro por meus serviços pois sucumbi aos encantos do primo sedutor de Charlie.

- Quanto é que meu primo te deve?- indagou Sawyer, tirando um maço de dólares do bolso.

- O quê?

- Te perguntei quanto é que o meu primo te deve?

- Vai pagar a dívida do seu primo? Quer me humilhar ainda mais. Não, não quero seu dinheiro!

- Mas eu estou disposto a lhe pagar pelo precioso tempo que cedeu à mim, bons momentos na cama não foram?

Ana-Lucia quase bateu nele, mas segurou-se. Continuou se mantendo fria e jogou em cima da cama o colar de esmeraldas com que ele a presenteara.

- Não quero nada que venha de você!- ela gritou.

- Então porque ainda está usando o meu roupão?- ele retrucou.

Era a humilhação final, mas Ana-Lucia não se intimidou. Com dedos firmes desatou o laço do roupão e a seda caiu aos seus pés, deixando-a completamente nua. Apesar da situação tensa, os olhos de Sawyer admiraram mais uma vez o corpo perfeito que ele amara por duas vezes.

- Já terminou?- questionou ela, ao ver o olhar de desejo dele para o seu corpo.

- Faça uma boa viagem até Madrid. A nevasca melhorou e o Sr. Eko estará aqui logo.

Ele deixou o quarto e Ana-Lucia sentiu necessidade de cair em uma nova crise de choro, mas ao invés disso, tomou um banho quente, colocou um vestido vermelho com pequenas estampas, botas,um casaco de lá, cachecol e prendeu os cabelos em um coque sério.

Logo Ramón apareceu à sua porta para pegar suas malas e Maristella a conduziu à cozinha para comer alguma coisa antes de partir, pois Isabelle e Charlie tomavam o café da manhã no salão principal.

Uma vez tendo terminado o desjejum, César a acompanhou até a pista de pouso do jatinho e lá ela cumprimentou o Sr. Eko e adentrou a aeronave dando uma última olhada no castelo que ficava para trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao encontrar Isabelle e Charlie na sala de jantar quando resolveu comer alguma coisa, a raiva de Sawyer pela partida de Ana-Lucia aumentou ainda mais. Sem a menor preocupação com o que tinha acontecido, sua tia sorriu e o convidou a sentar-se com eles para o café da manhã. Charlie não parecia nada abalado com o fim de seu "noivado".

- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui?- ele indagou, ignorando o convite de Isabelle para o café.

- Como assim?- ela perguntou.

- Depois de fazer Ana-Lucia partir deste castelo, a senhora ainda me pergunta, tia Isabelle?

- Por que está tão preocupado com a partida dela? Pensei que ficaria aliviado já que agora pode voltar pra sua amante sem preocupações porque seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Eu fui um grande idiota tia, jamais deveria ter aceitado toda essa chantagem, Ana-Lucia é uma boa moça, ao contrário do seu filhinho que foi capaz de contratar alguém para se fazer passar por noiva dele.

- Isso tudo é mentira primo, essa mulher inventou essa história para não ficar por baixo e...- defendeu-se Charlie, mas Sawyer o cortou.

- Eu deveria ter percebido antes que tudo não passava de uma farsa! Vocês mal se olhavam, não eram noivos coisa nenhuma!

- Que importa isso agora, a pistoleira já está bem longe!

- È verdade, assim como vocês também estarão logo, logo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, James?- perguntou Isabelle.

- Quero dizer que falei com o Sr. Eko e ele voltará ao castelo assim que deixar Ana em Madrid. Portanto, tratem de arrumar suas malas.

- Eu não acredito nisto, sobrinho! Está nos expulsando?

- Sim, estou expulsando vocês dois da minha vida de uma vez por todas. Mas não se preocupe quanto ao dinheiro tia Isabelle, porque Charlie receberá boa parte da minha herança que acredito é dele por direito por ser filho de tio Anthony. Porém, é só. Com esse dinheiro ele pode fazer o que quiser, abrir a própria empresa. Não quero mais nenhum vínculo com vocês, não são mais meus parentes, arruinaram a minha vida!

Isabelle protestou e até ameaçou telefonar para a mãe de Sayid Jarrah de lá do castelo e contar tudo sobre o romance dele com Juliet, mas Sawyer não se importou e duas horas depois Eko estava de volta para levá-los a Madrid.

Depois que eles partiram, Sawyer caiu em uma profunda tristeza. Sentia que tinha encontrado o amor de sua vida e o perdido no mesmo dia, era uma sensação terrível. Esvaziou duas garrafas de vinho na ânsia de aplacar seu desespero e disse aos empregados que não queria ser incomodado.

Quando já estava escurecendo, por volta de sete da noite, ele resolveu dar uma volta pela noite fria. Selou o cavalo recusando a ajuda de Ramón e desceu a montanha até onde ficava o antigo fosso de crocodilos do castelo onde supostamente o Estranho foi morto.

No verão costumava ser um belo lago de água transparente, mas no inverno era uma fina pista de gelo. Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore ressequida perto do fosso e caminhou ao redor, tentando imaginar a terrível morte do Estranho sendo devorado pelos crocodilos enquanto se debatia no lago.

De repente, a imagem começou a ficar muito nítida no lago de gelo à sua frente, viu a si mesmo se afogando enquanto um enorme crocodilo o sondava. Sentiu medo e tentou dar um passo atrás, mas algo o impediu, um vento forte o jogou para frente e ele viu a imagem inacreditável de uma fumaça preta o empurrando para dentro do lago.

O cavalo relinchou assustado quando Sawyer foi atirado no gelo fino, que se quebrou, fazendo com que o corpo dele fosse parar direto na água gelada. Sawyer se debateu tentando voltar à superfície, mas a água gélida turvava-lhe os movimentos. Não tinha saída, se não morresse afogado, morreria de frio e não havia absolutamente ninguém para ajudá-lo.

Continua...


	11. Espíritos, venham até mim!

Capítulo 11

Espíritos venham até mim!

A pesada broca de metal abriu um significante buraco na camada fina de gelo que recobria o fosso do Castelo De Lavega. Enquanto isso, vários homens andavam de um lado a outro do lago congelado munidos com lanternas e picaretas tentando encontrar James Sawyer Cooper, o proprietário do castelo.

Segundo seus empregados, o patrão havia descido a montanha há cerca de uma hora e meia e não voltara mais. Devido à intensa nevasca que tomava conta de toda a província espanhola naquela noite o sumiço de James Sawyer era preocupante.

Depois de uma busca infrutífera nos limites de sua propriedade e dentro da Vila Espanhola, Juan Bagno, o chefe da segurança nas montanhas decidira acionar a equipe de resgate de emergência e um helicóptero, caso o Sr. Cooper fosse encontrado ferido e precisasse ser transferido imediatamente para um hospital em Madrid.

A busca no fosso de gelo abaixo do castelo começara depois que uma das empregadas dele, Maristella St Dennis alegou que o patrão descera a montanha muito perturbado emocionalmente e com uma garrafa de bebida. Como o cavalo de Sawyer tinha sido encontrado vagando perto do lago, tentando subir à montanha de volta, Juan concluiu que seu amigo poderia ter sido vítima do gelo.

As máquinas trabalhavam depressa. Se Sawyer tinha caído lá era necessário encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível, a temperatura nas montanhas estava vários graus abaixo de zero e dentro do lago congelado deveria estar bem pior. O tempo estava passando, e Sawyer não sobreviveria ao amanhecer.

- Juan, aqui! Parece que encontramos!- gritou Alejandro, um dos homens da equipe de resgate.

Juan correu até lá, esperançoso e viu quando quatro homens da equipe de resgate retiraram o corpo congelado de Sawyer de dentro do buraco aberto pela broca no fosso gelado.

- Paramédicos!- gritou Juan. – Achamos!

Um homem e uma mulher trajando uniformes vermelhos se aproximaram trazendo uma maca onde Sawyer foi colocado. Imediatamente ele foi transportado até o ambulatório montado ao sopé da montanha onde o colocaram em uma banheira de metal com água em temperatura ambiente para aliviar um pouco o choque que ele havia sofrido ao cair no lago de gelo ao mesmo tempo em que um desfibrilador foi ligado para reanimá-lo.

- No 3, Judith!- disse o paramédico que estava cuidado de Sawyer.

- Sim!- assentiu a enfermeira. 400 joules!

- 1, 2, 3!- gritou o médico.

Com duas tentativas conseguiram sentir o pulso de Sawyer. A enfermeira aplicou-lhe uma intravenosa estimulante e ele foi retirado da banheira, despido e colocado dentro de um cobertor aquecido. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele respirava rápido quando tornou a si e começou a gritar a plenos pulmões, como se não estivesse estado em um lago congelado:

- Camille! Camille!

- Acalme-se Sr. Cooper.- pediu Judith.

- Ele está em choque!- disse outro paramédico.

- Mais uma intravenosa.- ordenou o chefe da equipe de resgate.

- Camille!!- Sawyer gritou de novo.

- Deus do céu!- exclamou Juan Bagno ouvindo os gritos de Sawyer do lado de fora do ambulatório.

- Após séculos está acontecendo, Juan.- disse Carlos, um morador da Vila. Sua família vivia na montanha há muitas gerações, desde os tempos áureos do reinado de Antonio De Lavega.

- E eu que acreditava que esse dia nunca iria chegar! Que Deus nos ajude.- comentou Juan, fazendo o sinal da cruz sob o próprio rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ouvia os gritos, mas algo a impedia de chegar até ele. Sawyer se debatia dentro do lago de gelo, estava preso e batia desesperadamente com os punhos para libertar-se. Ela queria salvá-lo e gritava por ele, mas suas unhas se quebraram e seus dedos sangraram quando ela tentou cavar o gelo para libertá-lo.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

Ela acordou gritando e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama depressa, tentando se situar. Viu que havia um rastro de sangue que se estendia pelo travesseiro até o botão do abajur. Alargou os olhos e olhou as próprias mãos que ardiam. Começou a tremer, suas unhas estavam quebradas e havia arranhões em sua mão.

Sentiu-se zonza e uma vontade terrível de vomitar se apoderou dela. Levantou-se da cama e correu até o banheiro derramando todo o conteúdo de seu estômago no vaso sanitário. Quando o vômito a deixou, ela caminhou cambaleante até a pia e lavou as mãos machucadas, gargarejou um pouco de enxaguante bucal e voltou para o quarto.

Buscou em sua mala, na caixinha de primeiros socorros que sempre levava em viagens, curativos e anti-séptico. Depois que terminou de curar as próprias mãos, voltou a sentar-se na cama, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Estivera sonhando com Sawyer, ele estava preso em um fosso congelado e ela tentava ajudá-lo, mas não conseguia. Se feria enquanto tentava e de repente acordara com as unhas quebradas e mãos ensangüentadas. Talvez o sonho tivesse sido tão intenso que ela machucara as próprias mãos no quarto do hotel. Ficou procurando com os olhos onde poderia ter se machucado, mas não chegou à conclusão nenhuma.

"E se o Sawyer, não estiver bem?"- indagou a si mesma.

Foi até o telefone e discou o número do castelo. O sistema telefônico via satélite era eficiente, mas Ana-Lucia recordou-se quando ouviu o aparelho dar sinal de número inexistente que O Sr. Eko lhe dissera no helicóptero que haveria outra terrível nevasca nas montanhas. Pousou o aparelho de volta no gancho e decidiu que sua preocupação com Sawyer era sem fundamento.

Ele deveria estar bem, e o vôo dela para os Estados Unidos partiria em exatamente quatro horas. Era melhor que não voltasse a falar com ele, os vínculos tinham sido cortados. Ana-Lucia ainda estava perdidamente apaixonada era verdade, mas não podia ficar se iludindo com um amor que jamais foi verdadeiro.

Resolveu tirar a fronha ensangüentada do travesseiro e limpou a mesinha do abajur. Dormiria mais um pouco antes de pegar um táxi para o aeroporto internacional e partir para sempre da Espanha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foram exatos três dias para que Sawyer se recuperasse. Três dias inteiros de febre e delírios. Em alguns momentos gritava por Camille, em outros por Ana-Lucia. Os empregados estavam assustados e confusos no castelo. Maristella não parava de falar em maldição.

A nevasca que atingia a montanha também só piorava e os habitantes da Vila De Lavega começaram a comentar entre si que a maldição de Henrique de Castilla pairava cada vez mais forte sobre eles. Alguns acreditavam que a única forma de trazer prosperidade às montanhas novamente seria quebrando aquela terrível maldição. Mas a única maneira disso acontecer seria a possibilidade remota das almas do Estranho e da Princesa Camille se encontrarem na mesma existência. As pessoas rezavam por isso, mas estavam sem esperanças.

No quarto dia, sentindo-se recuperado, Sawyer finalmente deixou seus aposentos no castelo e apareceu na cozinha com um ar mais saudável e faminto. Lia ficou feliz em vê-lo de pé e preparou-lhe uma deliciosa refeição para repor as energias.

Depois de algum tempo comendo em silêncio, Sawyer indagou à cozinheira:

- E a Sra. Cortez? Ela deu algum telefonema para o castelo enquanto estive doente?- a pergunta era esperançosa e Lia gostaria que a resposta fosse positiva.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Cooper, mas a _señorita _Cortez não telefonou nenhum dia.

Ele baixou os olhos para o prato, mas Lia pôde perceber a tristeza que emanava deles.

- O _señor_ deveria telefonar para a _señorita _Cortez e fazer as pazes com ela, pelo bem das montanhas.

- Pelo bem das montanhas?- retrucou ele. – Que loucura está dizendo, _mujer_?

- A maldição de Henrique de Castilla tem que acabar! Ninguém agüenta ver mais os descendentes dos De Lavega morrerem jovens, não tendo a chance de serem felizes no amor. O _señor _já tem 35 anos, nenhum amor verdadeiro, nenhum herdeiro. Talvez seja por isso que ainda esteja vivo, seus pais morreram tão jovens!

- Meus pais morreram em um acidente de avião nas montanhas, não tem nada a ver com maldição Lia e você sabe disso. Já trabalhava aqui quando isso aconteceu. Além disso, eu não sou descendente dos De Lavega. Minha família adquiriu esse castelo porque sempre amou extravagâncias e antiguidades. Os Cooper são originários do Texas, Estados Unidos.

- Mas sua mãe era espanhola, nascida nestas montanhas e descendente dos Delavega. Foi nessa mesma montanha que ela e seu pai se conheceram, foi aqui que o _señor_ nasceu.

Sawyer esfregou as têmporas, já estava cansado daquela história de maldição em que as pessoas acreditavam com tanto fervor nas montanhas que isso acaba impedindo o crescimento da comunidade e ele vinha lutando para melhorar as coisas em Vila Delavega, mas seu povo não o ajudava.

- Nasci aqui sim, Lia. Sou espanhol e passei grande parte da minha vida nestas montanhas, mas sinceramente não consigo crer em tudo isso que está me contando.

- Nem depois do que lhe aconteceu no fosso de gelo?

- Aquilo foi um acidente. Eu estava bêbado e caí no lago. Sei que é um milagre eu estar bem, mas dou graças a Deus por isso.

Lia exasperou-se com a descrença do patrão e correu a pegar um livro antigo que guardava há muitos anos embaixo de uma prateleira de madeira. Antes dela, esse livro tinha sido guardado por sua mãe, avó, bisavô. A família de Lia servia os Delavega desde antes do reinado do rei Antonio.

- Sr. Cooper, veja isto!

Ele pegou o livro das mãos de Lia.

- O que é isso?

- È o diário de Henrique Castilla. Minha família o vem guardando há gerações. Somos descendentes diretos dos Latour, a família francesa que servia o castelo naquela época, até mesmo antes do reinado de Dom Antonio. Flora Latour, a criada pessoal de Henrique Castilla guardou esse diário após a morte dele.

Sawyer começou a folhear com cuidado as páginas amareladas do diário que ameaçavam esfarelar em suas mãos de tão antigas.

- Em que idioma isso está escrito?

- Está em escrito em gaélico, Sr. Cooper. Eu posso traduzir para o _señor_.

- Você fala gaélico?- ele indagou, incrédulo.

- Sim.- Lia respondeu e folheou o diário em busca de uma determinada página. Quando a encontrou, leu em voz alta.

"_Estou na torre do castelo e hoje é dia 26 de dezembro de 1694. Visitei a curandeira na casa do velho Dom Irineu. A mulher disse que eu fedia à enxofre e eu ri diante dela, gargalhei. Ela me exibiu os dentes podres e franziu o cenho amolecido pelo tempo, dizendo: 'morrerás nesta vida por ter assassinado os jovens amantes do castelo, por ter jogado o pobre Estranho aos crocodilos e prendido a bela princesa Camilla De Lavega na torre. E sendo assim, não irás nem ao purgatório, nem ao inferno, teu espírito maligno ficará preso no castelo.' Confesso que as palavras da velha me fizeram tremer, mas revidei no mesmo tom, dizendo: 'mulher senil, mesmo que isso venha a me acontecer, minha alma há de perseguir os amantes por toda a eternidade, fazendo com que eles jamais se encontrem e jamais fiquem juntos'. O destino cuidará de uni-los novamente, de forma tão banal que tu não irás perceber. Isso acontecerá daqui a muitos séculos, um menino nascerá com um sinal nas costas, descendente direto dos De Lavega e encontrará o espírito da Princesa Camille, reconhecendo-o na mulher que tomará por esposa. Isso quebrará a maldição que atingirá o castelo por séculos seguidos, fruto da tua maldade."_

Lia ia continuar lendo, mas Sawyer fez com que ela parasse com um gesto de sua mão.

- Pra mim, é o suficiente, Lia! Tenho certeza que esse diário possui um enorme valor histórico, mas nada que tenha a ver com a minha vida.

- Mas o _señor _tem a marca, era isso o que pretendia lhe explicar. O _señor_ nasceu com a mesma marca de nascença que o Estranho tinha. O _señor_ quer saber como ele se chamava, Sr. Cooper?

- Como sabe sobre a minha marca?- ele indagou, a marca era bem abaixo das costas, uma pequena mancha escura um pouco acima do bumbum. Para que alguém pudesse vê-la, teria que vê-lo nu. - Eu nunca trouxe minhas amantes a este castelo para que pudesse perguntar.

- Cuidei do _señor_ quando nasceu, e depois passei cinco anos em Madrid antes de voltar a trabalhar no castelo. Sua mãe sabia sobre a marca e isso a assustava. Ela esperava que no futuro o _señor_ encontrasse a Princesa Camille, e o _señor_ a encontrou e a trouxe para o castelo. Mas deixou que ela partisse.

- Está falando de Ana-Lucia? Lia, isso é mais absurdo ainda. Que minha mãe fosse descendente dos De Lavega eu posso até acreditar, mas dizer que Ana-Lucia é a reencarnação da Princesa Camille De Lavega é absurdo! Ela é americana, nunca tinha estado nas montanhas antes de eu trazê-la.

- Ela reconhecia o castelo, _señor. _Tenho certeza. Eu lhe disse depois que o _señor_ a tirou da torre que o espírito de Camille havia se apossado dela na noite de natal. Foi por isso que ela se entregou ao _señor_.

Sawyer ficou pasmo.

- Como sabe que passamos a noite juntos no natal? Eu apenas comentei que ela estava se comportando de modo estranho, mas não contei que dormimos juntos, isso é muito pessoal. Lia, você andou escutando atrás das portas?

- Não, _señor_. E me perdoe se fui indiscreta, mas por favor, me escute. O _senõr _precisa ir atrás da Srta. Cortez. Ela é seu único e verdadeiro amor. Depois de séculos, o estranho e a Princesa se encontram novamente e Dom Henrique não vai parar até tê-los separados outra vez.

- Se é assim, Lia. Não deveria se preocupar tanto. Eu e Ana-Lucia estamos separados.

- Não totalmente, o coração de vocês permanece unido. A Srta. Cortez partiu, mas levou o espírito de Camille junto com ela, por isso Dom Henrique está tão furioso. O _señor_ precisa agir. No diário consta na última página, escrita por Flora Latour, que Dom Henrique Castilla morreu na noite de ano novo, na virada do ano de 1694 para 1695. Após tantos séculos é a primeira vez que os De Lavega possuem a chance de quebrar a maldição, portanto, o _señor_ deve trazer Ana-Lucia para o castelo e casar-se com ela antes da virada do ano. E a montanha voltará a florescer como nos áureos tempos.

- Supondo que tudo isso seja realmente verdade, Lia. Como vou fazer para convencer uma mulher que não me quer a se casar comigo em dois dias?

- Ela o quer, Sr. Cooper. Tenho certeza que sim. _Doña _Isabelle e seu primo foram apenas joguetes do destino para fazer com que vocês se encontrassem novamente. Não perca essa chance única!

Sawyer podia ler a sinceridade nos olhos da cozinheira, ela realmente acreditava em cada palavra do que estava dizendo. Deveria ele acreditar também? Parecia muita loucura ir atrás de Ana-Lucia em Nova York e contar a ela toda aquela história para convencê-la a se casar com ele no dia 31 de dezembro de 2007. Só tinha uma alternativa para convencer a si mesmo sobre a validade daquela história e para isso partiria imediatamente para Madrid.

- Lia, chame Ramón e peça a ele que mande o Sr. Eko vir me buscar em uma hora, estou partindo para Madrid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby deu dois cliques em cima do ícone colorido com a ajuda do mouse e seus olhos brilharam quando várias fotos do Castelo De Lavega na Espanha apareceram na tela. Kate estava ao seu lado, bebericando um copo de chá gelado, seus olhos tão concentrados e admirados quanto os da amiga.

- È realmente impressionante e lindo!- confirmou Libby. – E pensar que Analulu ficou hospedada nesse lugar.

- Sim.- concordou Kate. – É lindo e sombrio ao mesmo tempo. A torre me dá calafrios só de imaginar a pobre princesa que morreu lá. Esse tal de Dom Henrique devia ser muito cruel mesmo.

- Kate, você acha que a Lulu vai ficar muito zangada quando souber da sessão espírita que preparamos para esta noite?

- Tenho certeza que sim.- respondeu Kate. – Mas é preciso que façamos alguma coisa, Libby. Eu não agüento mais essas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo no apartamento desde que a Ana voltou pra casa. Eu te contei que ontem à noite estava escovando os meus cabelos em frente ao espelho do banheiro e a Ana-Lucia chegou falando comigo, eu juro por Deus que a imagem dela refletida no espelho não era a dela. Era uma mulher loira, com a aparência frágil, eu quase desmaiei de medo.

- E eu que fui ao quarto de Ana esta manhã perguntar se ela tinha alguma aspirina pra dor de cabeça e quando entrei lá, ela estava dormindo, mas uma sombra negra, como se fosse uma fumaça pairava sobre a cama. Rezei três ave-marias e cinco pai-nossos.

- Isso sem falar no fato de que ela fica chamando por um tal de James quando está dormindo. O nome do homem com quem ela se envolveu na Espanha não é Sawyer?

- Então, Kate. Foi por isso que mandei chamar a médium e organizei essa sessão espírita. Precisamos saber se a Ana-Lucia trouxe algum encosto lá do castelo sombrio, um espírito que veio com ela. Lembra quando ela contou a história que a cozinheira disse ela que os espíritos agora estavam com ela não importava onde fosse? Precisamos fazer uma limpeza espiritual na nossa amiga.

Kate abriu outra página na internet, era o site da empresa Oceanic Computers.Havia uma foto do proprietário no link referente ao histórico da empresa.

- Então esse é o tal Sawyer?- indagou Libby, com um sorriso.

- Menina ele é um gato! Uma coisa maravilhosa! Olha só, o primeiro nome dele não é Sawyer, e sim James.

- Tá explicado porque a Ana fica chamando por James.- disse Libby.

- Bom, as coisas terminaram mesmo muito mal entre eles. Mas não temos dúvidas de que a Analulu ainda é louquinha pelo cara.

- Será que ele não pensa em vir procurá-la?

Kate deu de ombros.

- Homens são imprevisíveis, amiga.

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia entrou no apartamento saudando as amigas e elas foram fechando todas as janelas do computador rapidamente.

- Hey, meninas! O que estão fazendo?

- Estávamos vendo umas novas máscaras de beleza que lançaram e pensamos em comprar pela internet.- respondeu Kate. E como foi sua entrevista de emprego?

- Foi ótima!- respondeu Ana, contente. – Eles concordaram em me deixar trabalhar na nova revista como temporária por três meses, então, dependendo de como eu me sair eles podem me contratar como funcionária efetiva.

- Ah, isso é ótimo!- exclamou Libby. Ana-Lucia observou que os braços dela estavam pousados em cima de uma caixa, como se a estivesse escondendo.

- O que é isso?- Ana perguntou.

- Isso o quê?- retrucou Libby.

- Isso que você está escondendo de mim.- Ana-Lucia puxou a caixa e olhou o nome em letras garrafais na tampa. – Tábua orixá. Pra que você precisa de uma tábua orixá, Libby?

- Nós íamos te contar.- ela começou a dizer.

- Pois é.- completou Kate. – Nos perdoe por ter feito isso sem o seu consentimento. Mas não dá pra continuar mais Ana, não depois do que você nos contou sobre o castelo espanhol e as coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo no apartamento desde que você voltou.

- O que vocês fizeram?- Ana parecia assustada com a tábua orixá na mão.

- Eu mandei que uma mediu viesse até o apartamento e realizasse uma sessão espírita.

- Vocês fizeram o quê?

- Ana-Lucia, precisamos saber se você trouxe os espíritos do castelo com você.- acrescentou Kate. – Nós estamos com medo, amiga e preocupadas com você.

- Nunca ouvi nada mais ridículo!- Ana bradou.

- Se é tão ridículo, participe da mesa de orações conosco e veja por si mesma.- disse Libby.

- Quem mais vai participar disso?

- O Jack e o Hugo.- respondeu Kate.

- Claro, os namorados ingênuos que fazem tudo o que vocês querem, mas a minha vida não é uma brincadeira. Eu não quero ficar remexendo nesse assunto!- Ana-Lucia tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ana, você sabe tanto quanto nós que algo precisa ser feito, os seus sonhos pareciam prever isso muito antes de acontecer. Será apenas uma sessão, se não descobrirmos nada, vamos esquecer o assunto, não é Kate?

- È isso mesmo!- concordou Kate.

- Tudo bem.- Ana-Lucia acabou assentindo. – Uma sessão e esquecemos isso de vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Dra. Shannon Rutherford tirou os óculos de armação delicada do rosto e encarou o homem a sua frente com um sorriso educado.

- Tem certeza de que deseja mesma fazer isso, Sr. Cooper?-

Sawyer cruzou os braços sobre o peito e mais uma vez passou o olhar pelo consultório da médica. Era uma sala aconchegante, com paredes pintadas de azul claro, pequenos quadros adornando-as além de um sofá cinza convidativo a meditação. Talvez fosse exatamente isso o que precisava.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. Respondeu, um pouco mais convicto do que quando chegara ao consultório dela.

- O Sr. Disse ao telefone que esperava encontrar algo em seu passado distante. Eu espero que não esteja esperando descobrir que foi Napoleão Bonaparte.- Shannon acrescentou bem humorada.

Sawyer sorriu.

- Definitivamente não é essa minha intenção. Quando resolvi que queria fazer uma regressão a única coisa que me motivou foi tentar compreender melhor o que estou passando em minha vida agora.

- Certo. È importante ter isso em mente. Reviver o passado para compreender o presente e ter um futuro melhor. Poderia me falar mais do senhor antes que comecemos?

Sawyer encostou-se mais ao espaldar da cadeira e pensou por onde ia começar. Quando marcou por telefone aquela consulta com Shannon Rutherford, a psicóloga australiana especializada em regressão e terapias passadas ele achou que tudo fosse ser mais fácil.

Depois da estranha conversa que tivera com Lia no castelo sobre a maldição de Henrique Castilla e seu papel na quebra dessa maldição ele resolveu voltar para Madrid e de alguma forma averiguar se tudo o que a cozinheira lhe contara era verdade.

Pesquisando na internet em sua mansão na capital, Sawyer descobriu que Shannon Rutherford, conhecida psicóloga australiana especialista em regressão estava morando em Madrid por um tempo. Coincidência ou não, ele telefonou para ela e marcou uma hora no mesmo dia. Agora estava ali, se preparando para falar sobre si mesmo.

- Bem, eu tenho 35 anos e sou dono da Oceanic Computers. Herdei a empresa de meu falecido tio que foi um pai pra mim desde que os meus pais morreram quando eu tinha quinze anos.

- O senhor vie sozinho? Tem família?- ela fazia anotações em um bloquinho de papel.

- Não. Vivo para o trabalho. Namoradas ocasionais.- ele acrescentou com certo embaraço. Mas um pouco antes do natal eu conheci a mulher da minha vida.

- Isso é bom!- disse a psicóloga. – E estão juntos?

- È por isso que estou aqui, doutora. Preciso entender meu passado para poder tomar à atitude certa em relação à mulher que eu amo.

Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos sobre a vida de Sawyer, seus sonhos e motivações, e depois que a Dra. Shannon pôde montar um perfil satisfatório de seu paciente, ela o convidou a sentar-se no sofá cinza.

- Quero o senhor fique bem relaxado, tire os sapatos e esqueça o mundo ao seu redor. Solte um pouco o nó da gravata e respire fundo.

Sawyer o fez e descansou as mãos sobre o estômago.

- Feche os olhos e pense em sua última lembrança boa.

Ele começou a lembrar da manhã de natal, quando teve Ana-Lucia em seus braços, dos risos e dos carinhos trocados embaixo dos lençóis. Lembrava do rosto dela, e de seu sorriso. Foram apenas poucos dias juntos, mas ele jamais esqueceria. Parecia que se conheciam desde sempre, a mesma impressão que teve quando a beijou em um beco de Nova York, mesmo sem nunca tê-la visto na vida.

Sawyer não soube quando a regressão começou, apenas de repente viu-se viajando no tempo, para outra época. Lembrou-se do dia em que assumiu a Oceanic Computers, da noite em que morreram seus pais, da dor que sentiu naquele momento.

- Volte um pouco mais atrás...- dizia a voz suave de Shannon e a mente de Sawyer parecia segui-la.

Viu os olhos azuis de sua mãe fitando-o com carinho e ele era apenas um bebê. Depois se viu em um lugar aconchegante, cercado de água, o útero onde havia sido concebido. Essa lembrança lhe deu uma sensação incrível de bem-estar, mas a voz pedia que ele seguisse ainda mais adiante.

Tudo ficou escuro e ele não conseguia respirar. Sentia água entrando por suas narinas e dentes de um animal feroz a rasgar-lhe a carne. Queria fugir, mas era impossível.

- Camille!- gritou. – Camille!

- Quem é Camille, James?- indagou Shannon, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome para criar um clima de confiança para que ele fosse adiante.

- Camille!- ele gritou outra vez.

- Volte James, volte mais no tempo e me diga quem é Camille.

Pronto, ele já não estava mais se afogando. Estava escalando uma janela de pedra, e entrando em um aposento iluminado por velas. Viu uma cama de dossel, o cortinado branco balançando com a brisa. Caminhou até a cama e afastou o cortinado. Camille não estava dormindo, ela o estava esperando.

- Estranho... – ela murmurou.

- Princesa...

- Queria saber seu verdadeiro nome.

- James!- ele respondeu. – Mas não conte a ninguém.

Camille sorriu: - Amo a ti e ao teu nome.

Sawyer não respondeu à pergunta da psicóloga, apenas sorria como se estivesse em um mundo maravilhoso falando de quando subira ao quarto de Camille, o rosto ainda cheio de lágrimas pela última lembrança difícil em que gritara o nome Camille.

- Creio que é o suficiente, James.- ela disse. – Você vai voltar ao presente agora quando eu contar até três. 1, 2, 3!

Sawyer abriu os olhos, estava com uma estranha dor de cabeça e fitando a médica, disse:

- Ainda vai demorar muito para começarmos?

- Na verdade já terminamos.- ela respondeu.

- Já?

- Fiz algumas anotações. O nome Camille foi bastante mencionado.

- O quê?

- O senhor disse que subiu ao quarto de Camille e ela o esperava. Que ela perguntou seu nome e o senhor respondeu que se chamava James, mas que ela não devia contar isso a ninguém. Quem é Camille, Sr. Cooper?

- Camille é uma princesa que eu conheci no século 15 nas montanhas.

- Como é?

- Nos apaixonamos perdidamente, mas Henrique de Castilla nos matou porque não suportava ter seu amor pela princesa não correspondido.

- O senhor viajou para tão longe assim? Isso é fascinante! Lembra desses detalhes com clareza?

- Não na minha mente, doutora. Mas em meu coração. Agora sei o que devo fazer.

- O senhor me deixou curiosa. A regressão realmente o ajudou?

- Oh sim, não tem idéia do quanto. Toda a minha sessão foi gravada?

- Faz parte do procedimento.- ela respondeu.

- Preciso de uma cópia dessa fita, por favor, é muito importante. Prometo que lhe contarei com detalhes toda essa história e mostrarei provas de que tudo aconteceu em meu castelo nas montanhas.- ele tirou um cartão do bolso. – A senhorita está convidada para o meu casamento no dia 31 de dezembro.

A psicóloga sorriu, empolgada e assentiu levantando-se de sua cadeira para preparar uma cópia da fita para ele. Quanto a Sawyer, ele iria procurar Ana-Lucia em Nova York, mostrar-lhe essa fita, dizer que a amava mais do que tudo e que se casariam antes da meia noite do dia 01 de janeiro de 2008.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tem algo de carregado nesse ambiente!- foi a primeira coisa que Sun Kwon, a médium contratada por Libby dissera quando entrara no apartamento.

Depois disso, todos se reuniram na cozinha e as luzes foram apagadas, restando apenas uma única vela acesa. Sun Kwon pediu que todos se dessem as mãos e iniciou a sessão. Ana, Kate, Jack, Hugo Reys, o mais novo namorado de Libby e a própria uniram suas mãos e a sessão foi iniciada. O tabuleiro orixá no centro da mesa, devidamente preparado.

- Espíritos, venham até mim e tragam as respostas que busco! Repitam!

Todos disseram em uníssono:

- Espíritos, venham até mim e tragam as respostas que busco!

No primeiro momento, Ana-Lucia achou que tudo aquilo não passava de uma palhaçada, abriu os olhos devagar e viu Jack e Hugo tentando conter o riso, apenas Libby e Kate permaneciam sérias. Mas quando a médium pediu que soltassem as mãos e pegou o quadrado de madeira sobre o tabuleiro dos espíritos, ela sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Eles já estão aqui! São dois!

O grupo se entreolhou buscando ver alguma coisa na penumbra.

- Podem começar a fazer perguntas.- autorizou a médium. Libby foi a primeira.

- Quem são vocês?

As mãos da médium começaram a se mover no tabuleiro e um primeiro nome se formou.

- C-A-M-I-L-L-E D-E –LA-V-E-G-A!- Ana-Lucia juntou as letras e levou as mãos aos lábios.

- O que você quer aqui, Camille De Lavega?- perguntou Kate, trêmula, segurando a mão de Jack.

- Q-U-E-RO-S-E-R-L-I-V-R-E!- Ana juntou outra vez as letras.

Hugo permanecia muito assustado para dizer qualquer coisa.

- O outro espírito não quer contato!- disse Sun. – Quem é você, segundo espírito? O que você quer?

C-A-S-T-I-L-L-A. Apareceu no tabuleiro. Ana-Lucia abafou um grito de pavor.

- O que você quer aqui?- dessa vez foi Sun quem perguntou.

- Q-U-E-R-O-Q-U-E-M-O-R-R-A-M!

Kate gritou e Jack abraçou-a. Libby estava chocada e permaneceu quieta, assim como Ana-Lucia. Hugo se levantou de súbito e disse:

- Eu vou embora, não quero mais participar disso não!

- Não! Você não pode ir!- advertiu a médium. A sessão não foi encerrada, o canal está aberto e algo de muito ruim pode acontecer a você!

- Eu vou embora...- Hugo não conseguiu terminar de dizer a frase porque sentiu seu corpo ser jogado com força contra a parede e algumas louças do armário da cozinha caíram e se espatifaram no chão.

- Hugo!- Libby gritou e levantou-se para ir ao seu encontro, mas foi parada pela médium que a segurou pelo braço.

Hugo afastou-se da parede e caminhou na direção deles com um olhar ameaçador e seus olhos não pareciam mais castanho-claros e bondosos e sim escuros e ameaçadores.

- CAMILLE TEM QUE MORRER! QUEM SE COLOCAR NO MEU CAMINHO TERÁ O MESMO DESTINO!- disse Hugo com a voz alterada antes de puxar Ana-Lucia pelo colarinho da blusa e ameaçá-la com uma faca na garganta.

A única vela acesa se apagou e o que se ouviu a seguir foram gritos de medo.

Continua...


	12. A ira de Henrique Castilla

**Capítulo 12**

**A ira de Castilla**

- Hugo, por favor, solte a Ana!- pediu Libby, trêmula. Os outros tinham se refugiado atrás da mesa da cozinha, muito assustados. Um estranho brilho fantasmagórico iluminava o ambiente o suficiente para que eles pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo. – Hugo!- Libby insistiu.

- Meu nome é Henrique de Castilla.- disse Hugo.

Kate enterrou o rosto no ombro de Jack, mortificada de medo.

- Castilla, por que você quer matar Ana-Lucia?- indagou Sun, tentando falar a língua do espírito.

- Quero matar Camille!

- Mas esta mulher que está agredindo não é Camille!- insistiu Sun. – Esta mulher é Ana-Lucia Cortez.

Os olhos castanho-claros de Hugo estavam cada vez mais escurecidos e a mão dele apertava com tanta força a faca sob o pescoço de Ana que um filete de sangue escorreu, manchando a blusa branca que ela vestia. Kate gritou de desespero. Se Hugo movesse mais um pouco a faca, a garganta de Ana-Lucia seria rasgada.

- Solte-a, por favor!- pedia Sun.

- SOLTE-A DOM HENRIQUE! É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER! NÃO ELA!- gritou Ana-Lucia com uma voz aguda que não parecia ser a sua.

Libby fez o sinal da cruz, aquilo parecia loucura demais, mas estava acontecendo. Sun correu até uma maleta que trouxera consigo e retirou um frasco de água benta, em seguida derramando todo seu conteúdo sobre a tábua dos espíritos. A madeira que revestia a tábua foi seriamente danificada, formando-se uma cratera no meio enquanto uma quantidade considerável de fumaça exalava no ambiente.

- Espírito volte para onde veio! Em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado!- proferiu Sun e Hugo soltou Ana-Lucia que caiu de qualquer jeito no chão, machucando as costas.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! CAMILLE DEVE MORRER!!

O apartamento inteiro tremeu e o alarme de incêndio foi disparado, imediatamente uma grande quantidade de água começou a jorrar do teto tentando conter um fogo que não existia. Hugo caiu desmaiado no chão com um baque surdo e Libby correu até ele para saber se estava bem.

Kate foi verificar Ana-Lucia enquanto Jack foi desligar o alarme de incêndio antes que os bombeiros chegassem e indagassem o que estava acontecendo.

- Ana...sou eu, Kate. Você está bem?- ela indagou à amiga, que gemeu em resposta.

A água parou de cair, Jack conseguiu desligar o sistema anti-incêndio e voltou para a cozinha.

- _Dude, _o que aconteceu?- perguntou Hugo, sentando-se com a ajuda da namorada.

- Você está bem, _teddy bear_?- Libby indagou, carinhosa.

- Minha cabeça está rodando.- respondeu ele, aparentemente estava bem, ao contrário de Ana-Lucia.

Jack a carregou para o quarto e pediu a Kate que pegasse a caixa de primeiros socorros para que ele cuidasse do ferimento no pescoço dela. Ele a colocou na cama e Kate trouxe a maleta médica. Jack examinou Ana-Lucia e ficou aliviado quando viu que o ferimento na garganta era superficial.

- Hummm!- ela gemeu, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro.

- Está tudo bem agora, Lu!- tranqüilizou Kate.

- James, eu quero o James!- Ana pediu com a voz embargada. – Eu amo o James!

- Por que ela está delirando?- perguntou Kate, tocando a testa da amiga para ver se ela tinha febre.

- Eu não sei, baby. Ainda estou assustado com tudo o que aconteceu.- ele embebeu um chumaço de algodão em álcool e levou ao nariz de Ana com o intuito de fazê-la reagir.

- Jack?- Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos, fazendo careta ao cheiro forte do álcool. – O que aconteceu?

- O tal espírito tomou o corpo do Hugo e tentou matá-la, Ana. Não se lembra?- indagou Kate. – Ele ficava repetindo que Camille deveria morrer.

- Não, isso não pode ter acontecido!- disse Ana, sentando-se na cama e instintivamente levando à mão ao pequeno ferimento no pescoço.

- Mas aconteceu, bem diante de nossos narizes!- falou Jack. – E olha que eu sou um cara cético, mas nunca tinha visto nada igual.

- Deveríamos chamar um padre para benzer o nosso apartamento.- disse Libby, entrando no quarto, seguida por Hugo que estava muito embaraçado por ter machucado Ana-Lucia, mesmo que não tivesse sido sua culpa.

- Não vai adiantar.- concluiu a médium. – A maldição está com ela. O espírito acredita que alguém a quem ele odeia por razões que eu desconheço habita o corpo de Ana-Lucia. O único jeito de quebrar essa maldição é descobrir mais a respeito desse espírito que tentou matá-la.

- Nós estávamos pesquisando algumas coisas sobre o castelo De La Vega na internet, de repente podemos descobrir mais coisas sobre esse Dom Henrique e a princesa Camille.

O grupo inteiro foi para frente do computador. Libby foi até a cozinha e preparou um café forte para acalmar os ânimos de todos. O medo já os tinha deixado, agora estavam mais curiosos a respeito da maldição.

Não demorou muito, Jack encontrou o que queriam em uma página chamada "Histórias ".

- Está aqui!- disse ele. – Lendas da paixão: a triste história da princesa Camille De La Vega e seu amado Estranho que foram mortos pelo soberano de um pequeno reino nas montanhas na Espanha do século XV.

Jack abriu o link e começou a ler em voz alta a narrativa completa sobre a morte do rei Antonio De LA Vega e sua rainha, que muitos historiadores acreditavam terem sido assassinados pelo seu conselheiro real, Henrique Castilla, que poupou apenas a filha do soberano, Camille Lucia. Dom Henrique desejava casar-se com a herdeira do trono, mas ela amava um camponês conhecido na Vila como o Estranho. Para destruir o amor deles, Dom Henrique mandou castrar o Estranho e o atirou aos crocodilos no fosso do castelo. A princesa Camille foi encerrada em uma torre e morreu de desgosto e inanição.

- Que história horrível!- comentou Hugo. – Por isso que nunca vi essa história em nenhum livro de contos de fada.

- Olha Jack, tem um link sobre a maldição!- disse Kate, com entusiasmo. Ana-Lucia se mantinha calada, bebericando sua xícara de café lendo com atenção cada palavra escrita na tela do computador.

- Aqui diz.- continuou Jack. – Que a maldição foi jogada sobre Dom Henrique por uma mulher que era conhecida como feiticeira na época. Ela disse ao soberano que ele morreria cedo e sua alma vagaria entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos perseguindo a alma dos amantes até que as almas gêmeas se encontrassem novamente em outro período de existência.

- Reencarnação?- perguntou Libby.

- Sim.- respondeu Sun, tentando juntar as peças e compreender o porquê de Ana-Lucia ter sido amaldiçoada. – Quando suas amigas telefonaram pra mim, Ana-Lucia, me disseram que esteve recentemente nas montanhas espanholas.

- Sim.- assentiu Ana. – No castelo De LA Vega. Me hospedei lá por poucos dias, mas ocupei o quarto da princesa Camille.

- Jack, por favor, verifique se ainda existe algum descendente da linhagem antiga do castelo e que toma conta do imóvel.- pediu Sun.

Jack acessou o link de dados técnicos e de turismo, encontrando:

- Atualmente o castelo De LA Vega é administrado por James Sawyer Cooper, dono da empresa Oceanic Computers. Esse homem teria algum parentesco com os De LA Vega?

- Talvez.- respondeu Ana, dando de ombros. – Sawyer me disse que a família dele é dona do castelo há gerações, mas se ele pertence à antiga linhagem eu não tenho certeza, o castelo pode ter mudado de dono.

- Não Ana, agora muita coisa está fazendo sentido.- comentou a médium com um sorriso. – Me perdoe a pergunta indiscreta, mas você e o dono do castelo tiveram algum envolvimento amoroso?

Ana-Lucia corou, nem precisou responder a pergunta.

- Mas isso é fantástico!- entusiasmou-se Sun, pegando um bloquinho de anotações. – Como se conheceram?

A primeira vez que o viu, Ana-Lucia lembrou-se foi no beco quando estava indo trabalhar e ele a beijou sem nenhuma explicação. Tinha sido mágico. Mas ela preferiu omitir essa parte e contou tudo sobre como conhecera Charlie, o plano dele e a viagem para a Espanha. Contou também sobre seus sonhos perturbadores e seu romance fracassado com Sawyer.

- Mas você simplesmente não o escutou?- indagou Sun.

- Não!- respondeu Ana-Lucia magoada. – Ele estava mentindo. Sawyer me usou para poder continuar com a amante dele. Eu não passei de um joguete.

- Ana, você e ele precisam se entender, é o único jeito de quebrar a maldição. Ele é a sua alma gêmea, esse reencontro foi previsto há séculos.

- Eu não acredito nisso!- Ana-Lucia retrucou, teimosa.

- Ana, escute-a.- pediu Libby. – Quase aconteceu uma tragédia aqui hoje. Isso tem que acabar. È o seu destino! Seus sonhos vem lhe contando isso há muito tempo.

- Tá!- ela disse com um suspiro frustrado. – E o que eu vou fazer? Vou encontrar o Sawyer, contar toda essa história ridícula de maldição e almas gêmeas e pedir pra gente namorar até aplacar a ira dos espíritos?

- Não, vocês não podem só namorar.- garantiu a médium. – Nos tempos antigos a maior forma de contrato era o matrimônio, não vai funcionar se vocês não se casarem.

- Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi!- exclamou Ana-Lucia.

- Mais absurda do que o meu namorado ser possuído por um espírito maligno?- retorquiu Libby.

- Esqueçam isso! O espírito logo vai perceber que eu não estou interessada no Sawyer, nem ele em mim, portanto a alma desse tal Dom Henrique está salva do inferno.

Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas Ana gritou:

- Agora basta!

As luzes se apagaram ao som da voz dela. Todos ficaram assustados outra vez. Kate gritou, histérica e se agarrou em Jack, dizendo:

- Não fico mais nenhum minuto neste apartamento, Jack me leva pra sua casa!

- Gente, vamos manter a calma!- pediu Ana-Lucia. – Foi só uma queda de energia.

Porém, mal ela disse essas palavras alguém bateu na porta. Novos gritos de medo, mas Ana manteve-se calma e foi abrir a porta imaginando que fosse o zelador do prédio querendo saber se todos estavam bem por causa dos gritos.

Mas quando ela abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás ao ver Sawyer na sua frente. Ele usava um sobretudo negro e um terno azul escuro por baixo que fazia um interessante contraste com seus olhos azuis. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se trêmula, o coração disparou e a garganta ficou seca. Sentiu vontade de atirar-se nos braços dele e beijar-lhe a boca com paixão, dizer que ele era o seu homem e pedir que ele não a deixasse nunca mais.

- _Señorita _Cortez!- ele saudou com uma mesura, o sotaque espanhol dele enviando espalhando eletricidade por seu corpo inteiro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou na voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- Será que podemos conversar, por favor?- Sawyer pediu com humildade, jamais fora atrás de mulher alguma, mas Ana-Lucia era mais especial que todas, era sua princesa, sua alma gêmea e ele precisava se casar com ela no castelo De La Vega em menos de dois dias. Estava louco para agarrá-la e fazer amor até cansar, fitando-a em seus jeans e camiseta, simplesmente irresistível, mas conteve-se porque precisava convencê-la a se casar com ele ou tudo estaria perdido.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia apresentou Sawyer aos seus amigos e muito "gentilmente" todos resolveram deixar o apartamento para que eles ficassem a sós e conversassem. Ela não gostou muito disso porque não confiava em si mesma, sozinha com Sawyer.

Nada foi dito sobre a sessão espírita que acontecera a pouco e Sun não foi apresentada como médium porque Ana-Lucia não queria que Sawyer pensasse que ela era ridícula.

Depois que todos saíram, a tensão que pairava no ar ficou ainda maior, incontrolável. Ana-Lucia ofereceu o sofá a Sawyer e sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para ele. Os olhos se encontravam a cada instante e Ana resolveu desviar o olhar dele um pouco para que pudessem conversar.

- E então? O que tem de tão importante para me dizer que o fez vir de tão longe?

- Tenho negócios aqui nos Estados Unidos Ana, mas realmente vim só por você.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com desconfiança.

- Sofri um acidente há alguns dias atrás. Bem, foi no dia que você partiu. Eu caí no fosso congelado e quase morri afogado.

O coração de Ana-Lucia contraiu-se dentro do peito porque ela recordou-se do sonho que tivera no hotel em Madrid, vira Sawyer se afogando e tentara salvá-lo. O sonho tinha sido tão intenso que ela se ferira enterrando as próprias unhas nas palmas das mãos. Mas não contou isso a ele.

- Foi um milagre eu ter sobrevivido depois de ter sido tirado do lago. Todos acreditam que fui parar lá por causa da ira de Dom Henrique Castilla.

- Você acredita nisso realmente?- Ana perguntou demonstrando indiferença, embora não fosse o que sentisse.

- Eu quero acreditar.- Sawyer respondeu. – Mas penso também que estava muito bêbado naquela noite. Bebi porque estava desesperado com a sua partida. Senti tanto a sua falta, princesa.

- Não me chame assim!- ela bradou. – Não sou nenhuma princesa!

- Sim, você é...digo, foi uma princesa na Espanha no século XV. Nós nos apaixonamos e fomos covardemente assassinados. Sei que parece loucura, mas é a mais pura verdade.

- Quando foi que começou a acreditar nisto?

- Ana, tudo aponta pra isso! Lia me mostrou o diário de alguém da época de Dom Henrique, o homem era cruel, matou mesmo os dois amantes. Ela me contou também sobre a maldição.

- Eu sei sobre a maldição.- disse Ana. – Andei pesquisando a respeito e umas coisas estranhas andaram acontecendo.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Não vale a pena relatar agora!

- Eu sou descendente direto dos De La Vega, as montanhas estão amaldiçoadas e é me dever trazer a prosperidade de volta.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Sawyer levantou-se da poltrona e tirou do bolso do sobretudo um gravador, o ligou e Ana-Lucia ouviu toda a sessão de regressão dele com a médica australiana em Madrid.

- Acredita agora?

- Não! Você pode ter forjado isso!

- Por _Dios_ Ana-Lucia!- ele bradou, aborrecido. – _Te quiero, mi amor_! Nós temos que nos casar até a virada do ano ou algo terrível poderá acontecer, precisamos quebrar a maldição.

- Supondo que isso seja verdade, você quer se casar comigo só pela maldição?

- È claro que não! Já disse que _te quiero._

Se ele dissesse _te quiero_ mais uma vez ela pularia no pescoço dele e o encheria de beijos.

- Case-se comigo!- ele se ajoelhou diante da poltrona dela e tirou uma caixinha do bolso e a abriu diante de Ana-Lucia. Era um anel solitário de Rubi, belíssimo.

- Sawyer, você me enganou, me usou!

- Perdoe-me por ao ter te contado sobre o plano de minha tia, mas eu amo você, me apaixonei de verdade.

Ele guardou o anel de volta na caixinha e pôs no bolso outra vez. Ana-Lucia ficou parada para ver o que ele ia fazer e Sawyer a surpreendeu agarrando-a. O beijo foi selvagem, Ana o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o puxou para cima dela na poltrona.

- Oh, _te quiero, te quiero..._- ele susurrava e Ana-Lucia sentiu-se molhar de excitação, estava perdida.

O cheiro do corpo dele a enlouquecia, a língua que provocava a sua sem dar-lhe nenhuma trégua. A mente fértil de Ana começou a imaginá-lo arrancando-lhe as roupas e penetrando-lhe com seu belo membro, fazendo-a gritar de tanto prazer. Mas uma voz ainda insistia em sua cabeça: "Não se entregue, ele te usou".

- Não, para, para!- Ana gritou quando o sentiu erguendo sua blusa e beijando-lhe a barriga.

Sawyer parou e a fitou nos olhos com um desejo profundo. Ana-Lucia sentiu a umidade entre suas pernas aumentar e borboletas dançando em seu ventre, impulsionando-a para o amor.

- Ai, meu Deus!- ela gemeu e Sawyer colocou uma das mãos sobre a coxa dela.

- Case-se comigo, princesa!

Ana respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se e respondeu:

- Sim, me casarei com você.

Continua...


	13. O Vale das Lágrimas

**Capítulo 13**

**O Vale das Lágrimas**

- Você disse sim?- Libby mal podia acreditar quando Ana-Lucia encontrou as amigas no apartamento de Jack naquela mesma noite e contou que Sawyer a pedira em casamento e que ela dissera sim.

Ana-Lucia assentiu diante da empolgação da amiga.

- È, eu disse sim, mas agora estou pensando se essa é a coisa certa a fazer.

- È claro que é!- disse Kate. – Nossa, Ana! Você vai se casar com o presidente de uma das multinacionais mais ricas e poderosas do planeta. Além disso, o cara é lindo!

- Eu ouvi isso!- disse Jack, da cozinha. Ele estava preparando um delicioso spaguetti para restabelecer os ânimos depois da assustadora sessão espírita no apartamento de sua noiva. Hugo tinha ido para casa descansar, ainda estava muito abalado com tudo o que acontecera.

- Mas você é ainda mais, amor!- disse Kate, jogando um beijo para ele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- È, e não se esqueça de que além de tudo isso, o homem é a sua alma gêmea. O amor de um passado distante. Nunca vi nada mais romântico!

Ana respirou fundo. Seu mundo tinha virado de pernas para o ar desde que tinha sido beijada pelo estranho em um beco. A partir daí tudo pareceu seguir uma lista de eventos que a impulsionavam para aquele casamento. O que sua mãe pensaria de tudo isso se ainda estivesse viva?

- E onde ele está agora?- indagou Kate.

- Ele foi para o hotel organizar algumas coisas para o casamento, dar uns telefonemas, preparar tudo. Oh, meninas, eu estou tão nervosa com tudo isso! Ele disse que temos de nos casar amanhã. A cerimônia será ao meio-dia.

- Mas já?- assustou-se Libby.

- Segundo ele, é a única maneira de quebrar a maldição. Precisamos nos casar antes da virada do ano.

- E como vai ser?- perguntou Kate.

- Bem, ele quer partir para Madrig em uma hora, disse que ia reservar nossas passagens.

- E quanto ao seu vestido de noiva? A recepção?- questionou Libby.

- Vão se casar no cartório?- dessa vez foi Kate quem perguntou.

- Não, ele disse que tudo já estava sendo providenciado antes mesmo dele falar comigo, o vestido de noiva, as alianças, a festa, os convidados.

- Nossa!- exclamou Libby.

- Oh Ana, mas nós gostaríamos de estar no seu casamento.- disse Kate. – Se você irá se casar em Madrid, nós...

Ana-Lucia a cortou:

- Não nos casaremos em Madrid. Nos casaremos no castelo De La Vega.

- Que romântico!- exclamou Libby.

- Mas vocês irão comigo. Eu disse ao Sawyer que não podia me casar com ele se a minha família não estivesse presente. Então ele prometeu me dar como presente de casamento levar todos vocês comigo pra Espanha.

- Isso me inclui?- perguntou Jack indo até a sala, ainda usando o avental de cozinha com o meigo desenho de uma vaca.

- Sim, Jack. Você e Hugo. Se quiserem ir, é claro.

- Sim, pode contar comigo.- disse ele. – Acredito que o Hugo também irá, afinal nenhum de nós dois quer ficar aqui com esse fantasma.

- Sinto te dizer amor que todos nós estaremos indo para o covil do fantasma.- disse Kate, abraçando Jack pela cintura.

- Eu só espero que ele não ressuscite. - comentou Libby. – Já estou começando a me sentir em um daqueles filmes do Brendan Fraser.

Ana sorriu à piada da amiga, mas foi se recostar à janela e ficou pensando por alguns minutos enquanto seus amigos tagarelavam sem parar sobre a maravilhosa viagem que fariam às montanhas. Foi Libby quem notou o semblante preocupado dela.

- Hey, amiga. Está tudo bem?

- Eu não sei ao certo.- disse ela. – Está parecendo tudo tão frio. E eu sempre sonhei que quando chegasse o dia do meu casamento seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque eu estaria me casando por amor, para unir minha vida à de outra pessoa e não por causa de uma maldição, entende?

- Eu entendo você, querida. Mas talvez esse seja realmente o seu destino. Essa maldição te persegue há tanto tempo. Me diga, amiga, e não importa o que esse fantasma idiota pensa, mas você ama o Sawyer?

Ana-Lucia estremeceu àquela pergunta, mas respondeu com sinceridade:

- Sim, eu o amo, se não o amasse não aceitaria me casar com ele. Quando ele entrou no apartamento foi como se toda angústia que eu estava sentindo pelo que acabara de acontecer, a sessão espírita, a possessão do Hugo se apagasse da minha mente porque ele estava lá, entende?

- Sim, eu entendo. Mas então?

- Então que ainda assim eu estou confusa. A lenda diz que somos almas gêmeas, mas sinto que ainda falta alguma coisa. Já pensou se nosso destino for sempre nos reencontrarmos e nos perdermos novamente. A tia dele tentou nos separar e conseguiu! Eu deixei as montanhas por causa disso!

- Ana-Lucia, aposto que a tia dele não deve nem conhecer direito a lenda do Castelo De La Vega. Ela é uma oportunista que queria manter o filho irresponsável debaixo das asas do Sawyer, ganhando dinheiro às custas dele. Isso não tem nada a ver com eles.

- Você tem razão, Libby, mas ainda assim esse sentimento de incerteza em relação à esse casamento me persegue. Eu aceitei me casar com ele porque me pareceu a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, mas e se não for? Ele foi capaz de me seduzir para proteger o casamento da amante. Como posso confiar nele agora?

- Nunca vai saber se não tentar, Ana. Sim, ele mentiu para você, mas se arrependeu e pediu perdão, sabe por que? Porque durante os dias que passaram juntos nas montanhas ele pode conhecê-la e descobrir a pessoa maravilhosa que você é.

- Hey, vocês duas!- interrompeu Kate. – Se vamos pra Espanha em uma hora não precisamos tomar algumas providências? Eu nem sei por onde anda meu passaporte.

Libby sorriu e abraçou Ana, dizendo:

- Kate tem razão, temos que nos preparar para viagem. Sorria Ana, você vai se casar e vai dar tudo certo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer mal podia acreditar que a tinha convencido a se casar com ele. Seu corpo tenso lamentava que além do sim ela não tivesse cedido à sedução e feito amor com ele mais uma vez, mas dizia a si mesmo que teriam muito tempo para isso depois que estivessem casados.

Ele estava planejando uma lua-de-mel maravilhosa, quem sabe refazer os caminhos que James, o Estranho e a Princesa Camille tinham percorrido séculos antes. Ele terminou de arrumar seus pertences na mala e riu consigo mesmo. Seu coração batia forte de ansiedade, mal podia esperar para se casar com Ana-Lucia. A despeito daquela história toda de almas gêmeas e maldições ele queria se casar com ela, de verdade. Tia Isabelle tinha lhe feito um favor ao arquitetar aquele plano de chantagem, pois isso servira para aproximá-lo e uni-los.

Partiriam em menos de uma hora. Ele já tinha telefonado para o castelo e confirmado com Lia que estava tudo preparado para a cerimônia e a festa de casamento logo após. Seria um evento tão grande, que os moradores da Vila De La Vega tinham sido autorizados a subirem a montanha e participarem de tudo. Lia relatou a ele o quanto o anúncio de seu casamento deixou os moradores felizes. Para eles, uma nova era de prosperidade se iniciava.

Sawyer já estava quase telefonando para a recepção para pedir um táxi para ele e Ana-Lucia quando seu celular tocou. Ele achou que fosse do aeroporto, confirmando as passagens de avião para os amigos de Ana, mas surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz invejosa da tia do outro lado da linha.

- Parabéns, sobrinho! Acabei de saber que vai se casar amanhã!

Ele sorriu, recordando-se do anúncio que pagara uma pequena fortuna para que saísse no jornal daquele mesmo dia sobre seu casamento.

- _Gracias_, tia Belle.- ele respondeu no mesmo tom falso que ela usara.

- Bem, eu espero que não esteja guardando ressentimentos de mim e de seu primo. Apesar de tudo somos da família e eu só quero a sua felicidade.

- Oh, é claro que sim, tia Belle. Mas eu também espero que não guarde ressentimentos porque não inclui você e Charlie na lista de convidados.

- James, você vai mesmo se negar a convidar sua única família para o seu casamento?- ela indagou com a voz esganiçada.

- Tia Belle, perdão, juro que não é por mim. È que isso desagradaria à minha noiva e a partir de agora eu me curvo à vontade dela.- Sawyer ainda pôde ouvir o suspiro surpreso da tia, mas desligou o telefone, rindo.

Guardou o celular no bolso do elegante paletó e pegou sua mala de rodinhas encaminhando-a para a porta, mas quando girou a maçaneta, ela não abriu. Ele tentou por várias vezes abrir, mas não conseguia. Retirou o cartão-chave do bolso e passou pelo leitor, mas a porta continuou trancada.

Sawyer largou a mala e foi até o telefone para chamar a recepção, pois aquela porta só deveria estar com defeito, mas quando discou o ramal da recepção do hotel, ele ouviu uma voz áspera do outro lado da linha, dizendo:

"_Você não vai conseguir...ela é minha!"_

Ele abaixou o telefone de imediato, assustado e começou a repetir em sua mente:

"Isso não está acontecendo, isso não está acontecendo..."

Voltou até a porta e introduziu o cartão-chave novamente. Dessa vez a porta se abriu sem problemas e ele aproveitou para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Nada o impediria de se casar com Ana-Lucia, nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia observava alguns flocos de neve caindo através da janela do táxi que a estava levando para o aeroporto internacional de Nova York. O natal já tinha passado, mas a linda decoração natalina se mantinha, com árvores enfeitadas e luzes piscando.

Seus amigos tinham tomado outro táxi para o aeroporto, e ela se encontrava ao lado de Sawyer, seu futuro marido. Ele estava quieto, pensativo, batendo os dedos enluvados no vidro da janela. Ainda não tinham trocado um beijo desde que se encontraram para ir ao aeroporto. Ana começou a imaginar se ele começara a ficar em dúvida também sobre o casamento.

Sawyer pareceu notar um pouco da insegurança dela em seu semblante e envolveu um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ana, dizendo:

- Sabe o que eu pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez, quando nos encontramos no semáforo e íamos atravessar a rua ao mesmo tempo?

Ela o fitou com interesse. Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre isso; o primeiro beijo trocado entre eles, em um beco na 16th street.

- Eu pensei, nossa, que mulher mais linda!- ele sorriu. – Eu precisava chegar perto de você, senti uma vontade enorme de poder abraçá-la, era como se eu tivesse esperado por aquele momento a minha vida inteira.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E então, eu te levei pra aquele beco e te beijei e você não me socou, nem chamou a polícia, você me olhou de um jeito que eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu senti que era correspondido, mas fiquei confuso com aquele sentimento novo e tão grande dentro de mim. Daí você foi embora, saiu correndo e eu ainda tentei de encontrar depois naquele prédio onde você entrou. Descrevi você pra uma moça na recepção, eu parecia um maluco querendo achá-la e a moça não se compadeceu de mim, ela simplesmente disse que você não trabalhava mais lá, sequer me disse o seu nome. Voltei pra Madrid com você na minha cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que me procurou.- ela disse, surpresa.

- Eu procurei sim, _mi amor_.- ele beijou a mão enluvada dela. – Mas o destino só quis que nos reencontrássemos de novo na Espanha. Quando Charlie chegou com você, eu fiquei extasiado e pensei em como o plano de minha tia tinha sido providencial. Eu não soube logo no início, mas foi naquele momento que eu decidi seduzir você pra valer, para tentar um relacionamento, ficarmos juntos...

- Pensou tudo isso?- ela o provocou.

- Oh, _Dios_, eu olhei pra você no aeroporto e ainda podia sentir seus lábios, sua boca com gosto de chá de hortelã.- ele sussurrou as últimas palavras e Ana sorriu. Tinha mesmo tomado chá de hortelã na manhã em que se conheceram, era o seu chá favorito. – Quero muito, muito mesmo me casar com você, mas não é o Estranho quem está pedindo, é James Sawyer Cooper e é James Sawyer Cooper quem quer te beijar, Ana-Lucia Cortez, agora mesmo.- ele acariciou um cacho do cabelo e aproximou seus lábios. Desde o natal na montanha que Ana não alisava os cabelos, tudo isso porque ele dissera que gostava dos cachos dela.

O taxista sorriu quando os viu se beijar e continuou seu caminho, porém, de repente, o carro deslizou de lado pela pista, assustando-os.

- Desculpem!- disse o taxista. – È que as ruas estão cobertas de gelo, o inverno está sendo rigoroso esse ano.

Entretanto, mal o taxista se desculpou, o carro deslizou outra vez e Ana agarrou-se a Sawyer, com medo. O motorista viu-se desesperado por alguns instantes, sem saber o que fazer para controlar o carro que derrapava na pista. Sawyer abraçou Ana-Lucia bem forte e disse mentalmente, com firmeza:

"Não tenho medo de você! Não vai nos impedir de nos casarmos! Eu a protegerei!

O motorista do táxi forçou algumas manobras perigosas na pista praticamente congelada e quase deu de frente com outro carro. Ana-Lucia gritou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Sawyer. No entanto, o taxista conseguiu retomar o controle do carro e parou a alguns centímetros de um sinal vermelho.

- Isso foi estranho!- ele comentou. – Era como se não fosse eu quem estivesse dirigindo o carro.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se entreolharam.

- È ele?- ela indagou.

- Não tenha medo.- disse Sawyer e disse ao taxista que estava tudo bem e que ele podia continuar o trajeto até o aeroporto.

Cerca de vinte e cinco minutos depois eles chegavam ao aeroporto sem mais problemas no caminho. Encontraram Kate, Libby, Jack e Hugo esperando por eles. Hugo ainda estava um pouco resistente em relação à viagem, mas Libby insistia com ele, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que eles precisavam estar no casamento de Ana.

Ela não contou nada à seus amigos sobre o estranho acontecimento no táxi, não queria assustá-los mais do que já tinham ficado aquela noite. Durante o vôo para Madrid, Ana-Lucia ficou o tempo inteiro com Sawyer. Apesar de tudo se sentia mais segura junto dele e quanto a suas dúvidas sobre se casar, ele as estava sanando aos poucos com toda sua demonstração de amor por ela. Ele estava apaixonado, a amava, e ela também. Não existiam empecilhos para que se casassem a não ser eles mesmos. O fantasma de D. Henrique era um mero detalhe.

Chegaram à Madrid ao amanhecer. Ana-Lucia não entendia muito sobre fusos horários, mas era por volta de oito da manhã quando desembarcaram no aeroporto internacional de Madrid. Ana-Lucia disse a seus amigos que iria às montanhas com Sawyer para se preparar para a cerimônia e que depois das dez da manhã um jatinho estaria disponível para levá-los ao Castelo De La Veja. Enquanto isso, eles poderiam ficar na Mansão dos Cooper na cidade e descansar.

Depois de se despedir de seus amigos, Ana-Lucia e Sawyer encontraram Mr. Eko para levá-los de helicóptero às montanhas. O piloto sorriu, alegre, quando viu Ana-Lucia outra vez:

- È muito bom vê-la novamente, _señorita_ Cortez.

- Também é bom vê-lo, Mr. Eko.

- Futura _señora Cooper_, não se esqueça, Eko!- lembrou Sawyer com um sorriso de contentamento.

O casal acompanhou o piloto até a pista de decolagem e seguiram para as montanhas. Durante o trajeto, Sawyer não parava de tagarelar acerca do que precisava ser feito antes da cerimônia. Da prova do vestido de noiva à aprovação do cardápio do jantar da festa. Ana-Lucia o ouvia atentamente, mas em dado momento riu, dizendo:

- Hey, a noiva sou eu! Não vai deixar nada pra eu decidir?

- Se tivéssemos tempo, eu deixaria você organizar tudo.- ele a acariciou no rosto e Ana se aninhou no peito dele.

A viagem transcorreu sem problemas durante quarenta minutos, no entanto, quando estavam se aproximando de uma região cortada de montanhas altas, conhecida como o "Vale das Lágrimas", alguns quilômetros ao norte das montanhas De La Vega, Mr. Eko sentiu que o helicóptero estava ficando pesado.

Sawyer notou que havia algo de errado.

- O que houve, Eko?- indagou.

- Não sei, Sr. Cooper, mas a aeronave está instável.

- Como assim?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, apavorada.

- Eu...- começou a dizer Eko, mas o manche do helicóptero tornou-se mole demais e ele perdeu o controle principal. A aeronave começou a cair de uma altura de mais de 25 mil pés. – Coloquem os pára-quedas!- gritou o piloto, colocando um pára-quedas em volta do próprio corpo.

Trêmula, Ana-Lucia tentava suportar a força da gravidade enquanto colocava o pára-quedas nas costas. Sawyer olhou para ela, assustado, já tinha posto o próprio pára-quedas.

- Será que só vamos nos ver em outra vida agora?- ela perguntou, a voz saindo estranha por causa da queda vertiginosa do helicóptero.

- Não, _mi amor_, será nesta!- Sawyer assegurou, puxando-a para que saltassem.

Ana-Lucia estava com medo e ao mirar o quanto o chão estava longe pensou em desistir.

- Não raciocine agora, _señorita_! Apenas pule!- disse Eko.

Sawyer tocou rapidamente nos ombros dela dizendo com o olhar que se veriam logo e Ana fechou os próprios olhos, atirando-se ao desconhecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Camille ajeitou o véu branco sobre os longos cabelos e apertou a fita branca do vestido simples ao redor da cintura esguia. Flora tinha sido muito bondosa em costurá-lo para ela, assim como em ter conseguido que a princesa pudesse deixar o castelo sem que Dom Henrique soubesse._

_Depois daquela tarde tudo seria diferente. Partiria para sempre dali com o Estranho. Iriam para Scarborough Fair, o verdadeiro lar dele e que seria o lar dela também. Camille tinha estado lá ainda criança, mas se lembrava de ter amado o lugar, porque foi lá que se encontraram pela primeira vez._

_Sem poder conter a própria ansiedade, ela montou em seu cavalo com uma pequena trouxa que continha pouco dos seus pertences. A única coisa de valor que trazia consigo era o colar de esmeraldas que tinha sido de sua mãe e pertencia à família De La Vega há gerações._

_Desceu a montanha e galopou por entre os campos e prados até chegar ao Vale das Lágrimas. Encontrou o Estranho a esperando perto do riacho como havia sido combinado._

_- James!- ela murmurou, descendo do cavalo e correndo para abraçá-lo._

_Ele a ergueu do chão e rodopiou com ela no ar antes de beijá-la._

_- Você está linda, Camille!_

_- Onde está o padre?- ela indagou, nervosa. Tinha medo de que algo desse errado._

_- Ele nos espera na gruta, meu amor, e lá nos casaremos._

_Camille sorriu, mal podendo conter a própria felicidade. James amarrou o cavalo dela junto ao dele, numa árvore próxima ao riacho. De mãos dadas eles seguiram para a gruta, subindo um terreno íngreme._

_Durante o trajeto, James cantarolou, fazendo-a sorrir:_

_- "Are you going to Scarborough Fair__? Parsley, Rosemary and Thyme, remember me who one lives there…"_

_- "She once was a true love of mine…"- __Camille completou e eles se abraçaram._

_Aquela era a canção deles, que falava do sonho que tinham de partir à Scarborough Fair e deixar todo o medo e sofrimento para trás. Sonho que estava prestes a se tornar realidade._

_James avistou a gruta. Ficava escondida entre um emaranhado de trepadeiras que cresciam aos pés da rocha e subiam por toda a extensão da pequena caverna. Uma videira crescia por entre as flores e alguns cachos de uvas maduros pendiam à entrada da gruta._

_Camille olhou para o estranho e ele lhe sorriu amorosamente._

_- Entrem, meu filhos.- disse uma voz masculina bondosa, vinda de dentro da gruta._

Ana-Lucia sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue dentro da boca e notou que tinha mordido os lábios. O amargor fez com que seus sentidos despertassem e ela abriu os olhos de súbito. Enxergou o chão coberto de gramíneas e lilases, seus pés pareciam estar muito longe dele.

Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu um assomo de tontura. Percebeu que estava presa em uma árvore e uma grande quantidade de imagens começou a passar por sua cabeça. Seu casamento com Sawyer, o avião, as montanhas.

- Deus!- ela exclamou. Tinha sofrido um acidente. O piloto perdeu o controle do helicóptero e eles pularam na floresta. Ela ainda estava presa ao pára-quedas e precisava se soltar.

Ana sentiu uma dor lancinante no braço esquerdo, que estava preso de mau jeito. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo cotovelo dela. Respirando fundo, ela resolveu aplicar um pouco de força e se soltar. Mexeu os braços e se esticou para frente com tanta força que fez seus ossos estalarem.

- Ahhhhhhhh!- ela gritou de dor e seu corpo impulsionou-se para baixo, fazendo com que ela deslizasse pelo tronco da árvore, indo parar no chão.

Suas botas de frio amorteceram a queda e ela ficou alguns segundos deitada no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos antes de resolver levantar-se. Quando finalmente colocou-se de pé, pensou em Sawyer e no acidente que tinham sofrido. Estaria ele vivo? Seu coração apertou e ela disse consigo mesma:

"Não, não posso perdê-lo, eu o amo! Não posso perdê-lo novamente!"

Ela começou a caminhar pela floresta fria. O sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens e Ana-Lucia não tinha a mínima idéia de que horas eram.

- Sawyerrrrrr!- ela gritou e o eco de sua voz reverberou pela floresta. – Sawyerrrrr!

Continua...


	14. De volta à Scarborough Fair

**Capítulo final- De volta à Scarborough fair**

_James deu um torrão de açúcar ao cavalo e afagou a cabeça do animal carinhosamente. Finalmente o grande dia tinha chegado e ele partiria com Camille para longe do Castelo de La Vega, para longe do tirano Dom Henrique que queria separá-los. Seriam felizes em Scarborough Fair. Ele construiria uma casa para ela e os filhos que teriam. Ficariam na casa do tio dele até que a nova moradia estivesse pronta._

_Ele a esperava perto do riacho e no horário combinado, pouco antes do sol se pôr, James avistou o cavalo de Camille._

_- James!- ela o chamou descendo do cavalo para abraçá-lo._

_Ele a ajudou a apear do cavalo e amarrou o animal junto ao dele. Ela estava linda vestida de noiva, mais linda ainda do que tinha visto em seus sonhos. James a ergueu do chão e rodopiou com ela no ar antes de beijá-la._

_- Você está linda, Camille!_

_- Onde está o padre?- ela perguntou parecendo ansiosa._

_- Ele nos espera na gruta meu amor e lá nos casaremos._

_James a conduziu à gruta e durante o trajeto eles cantavam sua canção favorita, como um juramento solene de que em breve estariam cantando juntos em Scarborough Fair. Logo chegaram à gruta e ouviram a voz do padre, dizendo:_

_- Entrem meus filhos._

_Segurando a mão dela com firmeza na sua, James a levou para dentro da gruta e lá o padre Cabral os uniu para sempre. Dando-se as mãos, James e Camille celebraram a união com um demorado beijo nos lábios._

Sawyer acordou zonzo e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Estava caído perto de um riacho e por pouco não morrera afogado com o nariz voltado para a água rasa. Ele tentou se sentar, mas ainda estava todo amarrado aos fios do pára-quedas. Usando um canivete que sempre trazia ao bolso da calça, Sawyer conseguiu cortar os fios e se soltar. Porém, quando tentou se erguer, o joelho latejou e ele teve que continuar sentado por mais algum tempo.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e estas se sujaram de sangue. Aparentemente tinha sofrido um corte na cabeça ou na testa, não estava bem certo. Tentou se pôr de pé mais uma vez e mesmo com a dor lancinante que sentia no joelho, ele conseguiu se erguer.

Sawyer caminhou mancando pela floresta tentando compreender onde estava até que se deu conta de que estava em algum ponto remoto do Vale das Lágrimas. O avião caíra lá. Eles tinham conseguido pular de pára-quedas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Ana-Lucia ou de Mr. Eko.

- Nãoooo!- gritou Sawyer e sua voz ecoou no vale. – Ana-Luciaaa! Ana-Luciaaaa! – Onde você está?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol estava começando a se pôr no horizonte, mas Eko sabia que o resgate chegaria em breve. Antes de pular de pára-quedas do avião, ele se lembrara de colocar o transíver no bolso do casaco e foi assim que conseguiu contatar o aeroporto internacional de Madrid e pedir ajuda.

Ele estava ferido porque o vento levara o pára-quedas dele para junto de algumas rochas e Eko acabou se ralando nas pedras embaixo das costelas. O ferimento precisaria de muitos pontos. Mesmo assim, ele improvisou um curativo em si mesmo e saiu a procura de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Conseguiu encontrar o avião destruído há alguns metros de onde ele caíra, mas nenhum sinal dos dois. Acreditava que estivessem vivos, mas que teriam caído em pontos diferentes do vale. Isso não era bom. Não era à toa que chamavam aquele lugar de "Vale das Lágrimas". Depois do pôr do sol, a temperatura do lugar caía muitos graus abaixo de zero, principalmente naquela época do ano. Sawyer e Ana precisavam ser encontrados e logo.

Quando começou a escurecer, mais cedo por causa do inverno, Eko refugiou-se embaixo de uma grande árvore e aguardou o resgate. Pouco tempo antes dos helicópteros de resgate chegarem, o capitão da equipe se comunicou com Eko através do transíver. O piloto indicou sua posição e cerca de vinte minutos depois, dois helicópteros sobrevoavam o Vale de Lágrimas. Um deles desceu e resgatou Mr. Eko.

- O Sr. Cooper e sua noiva ainda estão desaparecidos. Não consegui encontrá-los.- disse Eko enquanto um médico lhe examinava o ferimento embaixo das costelas.

- Nós vamos levá-lo para um hospital em Madrid. O outro helicóptero vai seguir fazendo à busca aos desaparecidos e assim que os encontrarmos os levaremos para Madrid.

- Não, eles tem que ir para De La Vega. Precisam se casar esta noite antes da meia noite.

- Como é?- indagou o piloto sem entender.

- Tudo está preparado no Castelo de La Vega para que eles se casem ainda esta noite. È preciso que isso aconteça!

- Eu acho que este homem teve uma concussão, Perez. – Sentimos muito pelo casamento deles, Sr. Eko, mas se estiverem feridos terão que adiar a cerimônia.

Eko balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não tinha sido criado em De La Vega, havia nascido em Madrid. Sua família imigrara da Nigéria para a Espanha há muito tempo, mas ele conhecia a lenda dos amantes do castelo e trabalhando para Sawyer Cooper e visitando com freqüência o Castelo De La Veja, ele aprendera a acreditar e respeitar a lenda. Assim como Lia, ele acreditava que Ana-Lucia era a reencarnação da princesa Camille e que Sawyer Cooper precisava se casar com ela antes que fosse tarde ou só teriam outra oportunidade de ficarem juntos dali vários séculos. E isso não podia acontecer, a maldição de Henrique Castilla tinha que acabar. Eko rezou para que Sawyer e Ana-Lucia fossem encontrados a tempo da cerimônia ser realizada no castelo ou a montanha ainda sofreria pelos próximos séculos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyerrrr! Sawyerrrr!

Ana-Lucia já estava com a garganta seca de tanto gritar. Nenhuma resposta, apenas o som de seu eco reverberando pela floresta. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do próprio corpo e esfregou as mãos neles tentando se aquecer. À medida que a noite caía começava a ficar mais frio. Seu cotovelo ferido ardia e ela ainda sentia náuseas como resultado da queda vertiginosa do avião.

Cansada, ela se recostou a uma árvore e fechou os olhos, pensando em como sua vida mudara bruscamente outra vez. Num momento ela estava indo se casar em um castelo com o homem da sua vida e agora estava perdida em uma floresta escura e fria, ferida e esperando pela morte porque sabia que sem ajuda, jamais sobreviveria sozinha.

"_Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia..."_

Ela abriu os olhos. O som de uma voz feminina doce e envolvente pronunciara seu nome, tão próxima que parecia ter sussurrado ao seu ouvido. O corpo inteiro dela arrepiou-se e ficou em estado de alerta.

"_Ana-Lucia..."- _a voz repetiu.

- Quem está aí?- Ana gritou, assustada.

" – _Você está indo à feira de Scarborough?"-_ indagou a voz, sempre com a mesma suavidade.

- O que você quer?

" – _Relembre-me a alguém que vive lá...outrora foi meu verdadeiro amor..."_

- Ai, meu Deus! Isso não existe! È loucura! Não estou escutando essa voz!- Ana gritou e disparou floresta adentro, correndo sem olhar para trás, o medo dando-lhe forças para prosseguir.

Mas a voz continuava perseguindo-a como se estivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

" – _Salsa, sávia, alecrim, tomilho..."_

Ana correu até dar de encontro violentamente com outro corpo na escuridão. Ela caiu para trás e sentiu que braços fortes a erguiam. Uma estranha luz iluminou o rosto dele e ela viu um homem alto e loiro, de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis, mas não era Sawyer, apenas se parecia com ele. Ela piscou os olhos como se tentando afastar aquela imagem bela, porém perturbadora para longe de si.

- Ana?

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos e se deparou com Sawyer. O seu Sawyer. Alto, loiro e de cabelos mais curtos, mas os olhos azuis eram tão profundos quanto os que ela vira momentos antes.

- Sawyer!- ela murmurou e se atirou nos braços dele, tremendo.

- _Mi amor, _achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. Fiquei tão assustado.

- Eu estava com tanto medo.- disse ela. – Tinha uma voz me perseguindo. Uma voz de mulher, dizia coisas estranhas, como se estivesse cantando...

Ele a abraçou com mais força, buscando aquecê-la.

- Fique calma, _cariño_, vai ficar tudo bem. O som do vento no vale pode enganar nossos ouvidos.

- Você encontrou o Sr. Eko?

- Não, eu não o vi. E também não encontrei os destroços do avião. Temos que ficar perto dele para sermos encontrados.

- O nosso casamento... – ela disse. – Se não nos casarmos até a meia-noite, nós...

- Eu sei.- disse ele, beijando-lhe a testa. – Mas nós vamos nos casar. Ninguém vai nos impedir, seremos resgatados a tempo e nunca mais vamos nos separar, querida.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e o beijou na boca.

- Está esfriando muito rápido. Não podemos ficar caminhando à deriva na escuridão procurando o avião ou então morreremos congelados. Fazer uma fogueira com todo esse vento também não me parece uma boa idéia, Sawyer.- disse ela, preocupada.

- Encontraremos um jeito. Venha, vamos procurar um abrigo por hora.- disse Sawyer, segurando-lhe a mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo viu a bandeja de salgadinhos diante de si sobre a mesa e não pôde resistir. Encheu as mãos com quatro canapés de camarão e creme rosé e quase os enfiou só de uma vez na boca quando viu o olhar zangado de Libby para ele.

- Hugo! Eu já disse que não podemos ficar comendo antes do casamento. – ela ralhou.

- Eles estão demorando demais.- disse Jack, pegando um dos canapés das mãos de Hugo e o colocando em sua boca.

- Sim, eles estão demorando demais.- concordou Kate. – E isso está me preocupando. O tempo está ruim, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eles partiram de Madrid antes de nós, definitivamente alguma coisa deve ter dado errado.- acrescentou Libby.

- E ninguém nos diz nada.- queixou-se Kate. – Todo mundo fica agindo como se fosse natural eles estarem tão atrasados.

Eles olharam ao seu redor e viram os convidados no castelo, bebendo, comendo, rindo e conversando sem nenhuma preocupação sobre onde poderiam estar os noivos. Kate viu a governanta do castelo, de nome Lia que os tinha recebido quando eles chegaram. Puxando Libby pela mão, ela foi falar com a empregada.

- Com licença, Lia não é?

- Sim, _señorita _Austen e _señorita _Thompson. Em que posso ajudá-las?- Lia tinha uma excelente memória para nomes.

- Nós queremos saber onde estão os noivos? Já faz horas que estamos esperando e nenhuma notícia.

- Tenho certeza que eles já devem estar chegando... – ela começou a dizer, mas outro empregado apareceu e não estava com uma expressão muito boa no rosto.

- O que houve Ramón?- Lia indagou.

- Parece que aconteceu um acidente.

- Um acidente?- questionou Libby segurando a mão de Kate com força. – Com os noivos?

- Vamos conversar no escritório do Sr. Cooper.- disse Lia dando as costas às duas.

- Nada disso!- disse Kate. – Vocês vão nos contar exatamente o que está acontecendo. Ana-Lucia é nossa amiga e nós temos o direito de saber se ela está bem.

Lia e Ramón se entreolharam.

- Certo, vamos todos ao escritório do Sr. Cooper.

Kate fez um gesto para que Jack e Hugo os seguissem para lá. Hugo largou os salgadinhos e acompanhou Jack para o escritório.

Dentro do escritório, Ramón contou a todos o acontecido.

- O piloto teve problemas com o avião quando eles estavam passando pelo "Vale das lágrimas" e eles tiveram que saltar de pára-quedas.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate, nervosa. Jack massageou-lhe o ombro para confortá-la.

- Mas eles estão bem?- indagou Libby, mais objetiva.

- O Sr. Eko foi encontrado e levado para um hospital em Madrid, mas o Sr. Cooper e sua noiva continuam desaparecidos.

- Oh não!- Kate voltou a exclamar e Jack a abraçou-a.

- Dude!- exclamou Hugo. – Só pode ter sido aquele espírito maligno quem derrubou o avião.

Todos se entreolharam e Lia indagou:

- Então acreditam na maldição?

- Tivemos provas suficientes de que esta maldição existe.- disse Libby.

- Vocês acham que eles estão bem?- Jack perguntou. – Digo, afora esta maldição, acham que eles estão vivos?

- Esperamos que sim.- disse Ramón. – O Vale das Lágrimas é um local de difícil acesso e à noite a temperatura cai vertiginosamente. Mas o helicóptero da equipe de resgate continua procurando pro eles.

- Temos que pensar positivo.- disse Libby. – Nossos amigos serão encontrados.

- E esperemos que sejam encontrados antes da meia noite ou essa urucubaca desse tal de Dom Henrique não vai acabar nunca. – disse Hugo.

- E enquanto isso, vamos distrair os convidados.- disse Libby. – Sawyer e Ana logo estarão aqui, eu tenho esperanças nisso.- disse Libby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Ana caminhavam de mãos dadas em meio à escuridão e o frio quando uma intensa luz saindo de uma caverna chamou a atenção deles.

- O que será isso, Sawyer?- Ana indagou abraçando-se a ele para conter o frio.

- Eu não sei amor, mas me parece um bom lugar para nos aquecermos.

- Será que é seguro?- ela perguntou.

- Vamos descobrir.

Eles subiram pelas pedras cheias de limo até o topo da gruta onde a luz ficava mais intensa. Descobriram que havia uma entrada. Era só afastar algumas pedras. Sawyer começou a fazer isso, retirando as pedras que os impediam de entrar.

- Baby, eu acho que deveríamos ter cuidado com cavernas. Eu assisti no Discovery Channel que grutas antigas podem ser perigosas. Pedras podem se soltar...- dizia Ana.

- Vamos ter que arriscar ou então morreremos congelados.- disse Sawyer.

- E se houver um helicóptero de busca nos procurando? Não vai nos ver... – Ana tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava angustiada com aquela situação. Sawyer a trouxe para junto de si e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça dizendo:

- Tudo o que precisamos é ficarmos aquecidos durante a noite. Quando amanhecer a temperatura vai subir e nós vamos poder procurar o avião.

- E quanto ao prazo que tínhamos para nos casarmos?

- Estamos juntos, não estamos?

Ele a conduziu para dentro da caverna. A sensação de conforto que ambos sentiram foi imediata. Dentro da gruta a temperatura era aconchegante e eles se sentiram aquecidos.

- Olha!- Ana disse, apontando para as videiras que existiam dentro da caverna. – Não sabia que uvas cresciam em cavernas.

- Nem eu.- respondeu ele.

- Será que estão boas para comer? Estou faminta.

Sawyer se aproximou das árvores e colheu um cacho de uva, provando-o antes de dar a Ana.

- Está delicioso. Doce.

Ana-Lucia retirou uma uva do cacho que ele segurava e provou também, sentindo a fruta macia e saborosa derreter em sua boca.

- Hummm, isso é tão gostoso. Nunca comi uvas como estas.

Eles retiraram mais alguns cachos e comeram até se fartar. Depois decidiram explorar a gruta que aparentemente não era tão pequena e estreita quanto parecia.

- Não devemos nos embrenhar muito, Sawyer. Alguma parede pode cair e nós podemos ficar presos...

- Está tudo bem.- ele voltou a assegurar com uma segurança que ele mesmo desconhecia.

Eles caminharam por um longo túnel estreito até chegarem a uma espécie de câmara. Inacreditavelmente, dentro daquela câmara havia objetos antigos, alguém tinha estado ali muito antes deles.

- Oh meu Deus, Sawyer, veja isso!- Ana-Lucia apontou para uma espécie de altar onde havia uma imagem de santos esculpidos na pedra, uma mesa com uma toalha branca de renda desgastada, e sobre ela um copo de ouro cravejado de rubis e uma bíblia escrita em latim .

- É um altar católico medieval, com certeza muito antigo.- disse Sawyer que possuía amplo conhecimento sobre História.

Ana-Lucia tocou a superfície da toalha com as pontas dos dedos e sentiu uma vertigem. Sawyer viu que ela ficou pálida e amparou-a.

- O que foi?

- As alianças estão aqui.- disse ela. – Aqui, Sawyer!

- Que alianças?

Ana-Lucia não conseguia entender porque ela era mais sensível àquelas coisas do que ele, mas o fato é que Ana tinha certeza que havia alianças de casamento ali que um dia pertenceram a eles.

- Me ajude a procurar.- ela pediu e eles se agacharam no chão de pedra afastando pedras soltas até que Sawyer encontrou um saquinho de veludo vermelho embaixo de uma das pedras. Ele mostrou a Ana.

- Eu sabia que estavam aqui.- ela abriu o saquinho e colocou duas alianças de ouro sob a palma da mão dele. – Eles se casaram Sawyer. Antes que Dom Henrique os assassinasse eles juraram amor eterno nesta gruta, usando estas alianças. São nossas alianças!

- Se são nossas alianças, devemos nos casar agora mesmo.

- Sem um padre?- Ana sorriu.

Sawyer deslizou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela e disse:

- Aqui nesta gruta temos tudo o que precisamos. – ele segurou a aliança menor e colocou no dedo de Ana-Lucia. Ela fez o mesmo com ele e então algo aconteceu. Algo especial.

Sawyer viu Ana-Lucia diante de si vestida como uma princesa. Ela usava um vestido branco, longo, com um véu de renda e pérolas. Ana descobria o rosto para ele e seus olhos emanavam o mais puro amor.

- Estão prontos?- disse uma voz grave que se materializou diante deles.

- Sim, padre.- respondeu Sawyer com um sorriso, segurando ternamente a mão de Ana-Lucia.

O padre sorriu para eles. Sua voz era grave, porém serena. Tinha sido pároco nas montanhas desde que se ordenara padre. Cabral era baixo, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos e sorriso bondoso.

- O que Deus uniu o homem não separa.- o padre iniciou a cerimônia de casamento.

- Sejam felizes.- disse um homem que materializou-se atrás deles. Sua voz era grave, porém serena, o homem era de baixa estatura, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos e sorriso bondoso. – Estamos aqui esta noite para celebrar o amor que une James de Scarborough Fair e a Princesa Camille De La Vega. Prometem amar-se, respeitar-se e serem fiéis um ao outro para sempre?

- Prometemos.- eles responderem em uníssono.

- Agora vamos aos votos individuais.- disse o padre e Sawyer ficou de frente para Ana-Lucia e segurou suas mãos antes de dizer:

- Camille De La Vega, eu a tomo como minha esposa para amar e honrar para sempre. Meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma são teus.

Ana-Lucia manteve suas mãos nas de Sawyer e fez seus votos:

- James de Scarborough Fair, eu o aceito como meu marido para amar e honrar para sempre. Meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma são teus.

- Pelo poder que a mim foi investido, em nome de Deus e da Santa Igreja eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva, James.

Sawyer aproximou-se de Ana-Lucia e roçou seu rosto no dela antes de beijá-la delicadamente.

- Sejam felizes, meus filhos.- disse o padre se preparando para ir embora.

Apesar da inusitada presença do espectro, Sawyer ficou ansioso para que o padre fosse embora da gruta e o deixasse sozinho com sua linda noiva. Porém, quando o padre caminhou para o corredor de pedra que levava à saída da gruta, Sawyer e Ana viram um casal de mãos dadas, vestidos como eles acompanhando o Padre Cabral para fora da gruta.

Uma luz forte se acendeu dentro da caverna até quase cegá-los e de repente não havia mais nenhum resquício de que alguém além deles estivesse estado de fato ali. Ainda assim, ambos permaneciam vestidos com as antigas roupas de casamento. Sawyer indagou a Ana-Lucia quando se viram sozinhos:

- Está pronta para se entregar por inteiro a mim?

- E já não me entreguei?- Ana-Lucia indagou vislumbrando Sawyer vestido em uma adorável túnica cinzenta.

- Mas agora você é minha esposa.- ele respondeu com um sorriso e Ana-Lucia tirou o véu dos cabelos, virando de costas para Sawyer para que ele desabotoasse os diminutos botões de seu vestido de casamento.

Ele se aproximou dela e começou a soltar os botões um a um. Os dedos dele estavam trêmulos.

- Por que está tremendo?

- Porque mal posso conter a minha ansiedade.- ele respondeu começando a afastar os botões com mais pressa antes de deslizar os lábios lentamente pelas costas dela fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

- Oh, James!- Ana gemeu. Ela jamais o tinha chamado assim, mas nada ali parecia mais do que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Era como se estivessem revivendo a noite de núpcias do Estranho e Camille, séculos atrás.

Sawyer despiu o vestido dela e não encontrou mais que uma anágua como barreira para ele chegar onde tanto queria. A anágua logo se juntou ao vestido e ao véu. Ele a trouxe para si e a beijou intensamente deslizando as mãos por seu corpo, demorando-se na curvatura das nádegas dela, fazendo Ana comprimir-se contra seu peito.

- Você ainda está vestido.

- Não por muito tempo.- respondeu ele despindo a túnica e para a alegria de sua esposa, ele também não usava nada por baixo.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e agarrou-se contra ele, sentindo que ele a deitava pouco a pouco no chão forrado de grama macia enquanto se beijavam loucamente. O tempo pareceu confundir-se naquele momento. Passado e presente se encontravam para construir um novo futuro.

Sawyer não sabia mais se era o Estranho ou simplesmente Sawyer Cooper e Ana- sentia o mesmo. Eles eram apenas duas almas que tinham sido brutalmente separadas há tanto tempo e que agora estavam tendo a chance verdadeira de se unirem outra vez.

Ele colocou-se sobre ela, entre suas coxas e a possuiu num lento golpe, sentindo a umidade receptiva do corpo feminino. Ana emaranhou os dedos nos fios de cabelo dele trazendo-o mais para dentro de si, como se os corpos pudessem se fundir ainda mais para que suas almas ficassem juntas para sempre.

O que estava acontecendo na caverna era poderoso e forças malignas sondavam a felicidade dos amantes. Eles podiam sentir que alguém não estava contente com aquele reencontro. Mas lutavam contra isso, fazendo amor na gruta onde se casaram por duas vezes. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas, os seios de Ana comprimidos contra o peito de Sawyer, as coxas unidas e o sexo dele penetrando o dela.

Sawyer gemia o seu nome em uma língua que Ana achou que estivesse esquecida, mas não estava. Eles agora gemiam e falavam um outro dialeto enquanto se amavam, o que tornou o espírito condenado ainda mais furioso.

Mas eles seguiram o caminho da liberação do amor, exaustivamente até que tudo explodisse em gritos de êxtase e ambos caíssem suados nos braços um do outro. Ana-Lucia estava de olhos fechados ouvindo a respiração acelerada de Sawyer em seu ouvido.

Quando ela abriu os olhos encontrou tudo na escuridão. Não havia luz, não havia padre, nem roupas de casamento medievais. Mas Sawyer ainda estava sobre ela, dentro dela e nada poderia ser mais real do que isso.

- Foi aqui.- ela disse.

Sawyer beijou-lhe a boca e disse:

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe?- Ana não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Sim, eu vi tudo na minha mente.- respondeu ele. – Foi aqui que Camille concebeu seu filho.

A mão dele deslizou para o ventre dela e o acariciou. Ana pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

- Acha que aconteceu o mesmo comigo?

Ele deu um pequeno gemido e se retirou de dentro dela, devagar, rolando para o lado.

- Fiz o meu melhor pra isso.

Ana-Lucia riu e acariciou o rosto dele na escuridão se guiando pelo brilho azulado de seus olhos.

- Por Deus, Sawyer, temos que sair daqui. Estamos machucados.

Sawyer beijou-lhe o ombro e falou:

- Sim, estamos. Mas por causa desse acidente, agora somos casados.

- Nos casamos em outra vida neste mesmo lugar, há muitos séculos. Acha que esse mesmo casamento tem validade?

- Amei você por todos esses longos anos, então por que não teria validade?

Ana o puxou para si e eles se beijaram por um longo tempo antes de resolverem se levantar e procurar por suas roupas.

- Não havia mesmo um vestido de casamento por aqui?- ela indagou recolhendo sua calça jeans e a calcinha do chão.

Sawyer conseguiu encontrar o cachecol dela e o estendeu para Ana.

- Em nosso delírio, sim, houve um vestido de casamento. Uma cerimônia secreta, um padre...

Eles terminaram de se vestir e resolveram voltar para o início da gruta. Ainda usavam as alianças que tinham encontrado. Ana-Lucia começou a sentir um estranho enjôo enquanto eles caminhavam de volta e apoiou-se no braço de Sawyer.

- Tem algo errado.

- O que houve? Não se sente bem? Bateu a cabeça quando o pára-quedas chegou ao chão?- Sawyer indagou, preocupado.

- Não, não é isso, é que...

De repente, a caverna tremeu assustando a ambos.

- Eu disse a você que as paredes poderiam desabar.- disse Ana-Lucia colada a ele, morrendo de medo.

- Vamos sair daqui.- ele disse, puxando-a pela mão.

Mas não tiveram tempo de chegar á saída antes que uma avalanche de pedras e gelo caísse sobre a entrada da caverna, encerrando-os lá dentro.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou.

- Você está bem?- ele gritou de volta tateando em busca do corpo dela até que a sentiu.

- Estamos presos.- Ana murmurou, sentindo o frio voltar a incomodá-la com força total. A caverna já não era mais tão quente assim.

Sawyer a abraçou com força e recordou-se de que ele mesmo sobrevivera ao frio cortante do antigo fosso embaixo do castelo quando fora parar lá, acidentalmente ou não.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, amor.

- Você não se cansa de repetir isso.- Ana-Lucia retrucou, os dentes batendo um no outro devido ao frio.

- E vou continuar repetindo, _cariño_, até você acreditar. Estamos casados agora e Dom Henrique não poderá mais nos separar!

Ana-Lucia viu a aliança de ouro brilhando em seu dedo. Sawyer tinha razão. Dom Henrique poderia tentar, mas a maldição já estava quebrada porque eles tinham descoberto a verdade sobre o casamento de Camille com James, o Estranho. As alianças agora estavam em seus dedos para provar isso tantos séculos depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os helicópteros da equipe de resgate de Madrid procuravam ininterruptamente por James Cooper e sua noiva Ana-Lucia Cortez. Eles já estavam desaparecidos há mais de oito horas. A temperatura caía cada vez mais no Vale das lágrimas e a neve espessa ameaçava tomar conta de tudo.

Dentro da caverna, eles estavam deitados, juntinhos. Tentando se aquecer. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil manter a temperatura dos corpos. Ana-Lucia tocou os lábios de Sawyer sentindo-os extremamente frios.

- Dê-me um beijo, amor. Para aquecer seus lábios.- disse Ana.

Sawyer uniu seus lábios aos dela na tentativa de produzir calor e eles se beijaram até ficar sem fôlego.

- Se morrermos... – sussurrou Ana. – Dessa vez morreremos juntos. Eu não estarei trancada em uma torre e você em um lago...

- Oh sim.- ele concordou, esfregando as costas dela com as palmas de suas mãos. – E eu não queria estar em outro lugar agora senão com você...

- Eu tinha muitas dúvidas sobre o nosso casamento.- ela admitiu.

- Eu sei. Também tive dúvidas.- Sawyer concordou. – Agora não mais.

- Sawyer, eu estou com medo...

- Eu estou aqui com você, Ana. E não vamos morrer agora, não é a nossa hora.

Ela riu baixinho, quase sem forças.

- Como consegue ser tão positivo?

- Na verdade é a primeira vez que consigo ser tão positivo. Vem cá, precisa se aquecer mais... – ele pediu e Ana deitou-se por cima dele.

A caverna estava escura, mas eles podiam se tocar e sentir um ao outro. Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, e uma de suas mãos tocou-lhe os seios.

- Acho que devíamos fazer amor outra vez...para ficarmos aquecidos...

Ela mordiscou o queixo dele e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Sawyer, tremendo devido ao intenso frio.

- Acha que vai conseguir se mexer com todo esse frio?- Ana provocou.

- Enquanto eu estivesse dentro de você, sim, seu calor me manteria disposto e aquecido!

- Você é tão viril!- ela disse, rindo e sentiu um espasmo de frio maior em seu corpo. Choramingou: - Oh, Sawyer, estou com tanto frio, não posso agüentar mais...

- Pode sim, você pode, amor. Eu vou te aquecer mais!

Ele a abraçou com mais força.

- Se continuar passando calor para mim desse jeito, é você quem não irá agüentar.

- Não importa.- disse ele. – Só quero que você fique aquecida.

Ana-Lucia passou as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele e se aconchegou mais. Porém nada parecia melhorar a sensação da frieza que congelava até os ossos. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em coisas boas que lembravam calor.

- Chocolate quente... – ela disse e ouviu um pequeno murmúrio de Sawyer.

- Bom!

- Spaguetti apimentado!

Ele riu levemente, mas sua voz parecia muito fraca.

- Uma cama quente, lareira...nós dois fazendo amor...

Mas Sawyer parou de responder e isso deixou Ana-Lucia extremamente preocupada.

- Sawyer? Sawyer?

- Hum... – ele finalmente respondeu, mas foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Nós não vamos morrer, lembra?- ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, que cristalizavam de imediato em seu rosto, machucando-a. Ana-Lucia afastou o gelo do rosto e disse a Sawyer: - Não, não me deixe agora, meu amor. Fique comigo! Por favor, não me deixe outra vez... – desesperada, Ana-Lucia buscou forças dentro de seu ser e começou a esfregar o peito, braços e pernas dele emanando calor. Se um dos dois tinha que morrer, não seria ele. Ana o amava tanto que seria capaz de dar sua vida para salvar a dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenkins, o piloto de um dos helicópteros da equipe de resgate estava fazendo a volta para encontrar o outro helicóptero. Estava ficando impossível continuar com as buscas por causa da temperatura extremamente gelada.

Porém, antes que ele ordenasse ao co-piloto que fizesse contato com o rádio do outro helicóptero para que as buscas fossem interrompidas até a manhã seguinte, ele viu um estranho vulto sobrevoando as montanhas e passando ao lado do helicóptero.

- Meu Deus! Watson, você viu isso?- ele perguntou ao co-piloto, assustado.

- Vi o quê?- indagou o co-piloto. – Avistou algum sinal dos desaparecidos, Jenkins?

Mas o piloto estava paralisado de medo com a visão que estava tendo e que seu amigo não podia enxergar. Apenas as mãos dele continuavam firmes no manche do helicóptero. Jenkins via uma mulher bailando no ar. Ela era linda, a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira. Tinha profundos olhos verdes e longos cabelos vermelhos cacheados que balançavam ao redor da cabeça dela.

- Quem...é...você?- Jenkins gaguejou ao perguntar.

- Você precisa encontrar os amantes.- ela disse com uma voz tão suave que era quase hipnótica.

- Amantes?

- Sim. Henrique tentou matá-los, porque agora a maldição está quebrada, eles se casaram na gruta. Mas se morrerem lá dentro, então a maldição prevalecerá e as almas dos amantes irão se perder. Nunca mais se encontrarão, entende?

Jenkins não sabia o que dizer.

- Estou tentando manter a caverna aquecida, mas não poderei fazer isso por muito tempo. Henrique tem sede de vingança. O coração dele é de gelo. Sempre foi. Você precisa salvá-los, eu mostrarei o caminho.

O piloto assentiu. Por mais que aquela visão fosse sobrenatural, Jenkins só sabia que tinha de segui-la. Ele virou o helicóptero bruscamente para outra direção e Watson se segurou na poltrona.

- O que está fazendo, Jenkins? Temos que encontrar o outro helicóptero. Eu já ia fazer contato com o rádio...

- Eu sei onde eles estão.- respondeu Jenkins com convicção.

Em alguns minutos, eles avistaram uma luz que vinha de uma gruta. Uma estranha luz de brilho azulado.

- Veja Jenkins!- disse Watson. – Deve ser um sinalizador. Eles podem estar naquela caverna.

Mas Jenkins não precisava de Watson para saber que o casal que procuravam estava dentro da caverna. Ele ainda podia ver o belo espectro feminino pairando na entrada da caverna, esperando que eles pousassem o helicóptero.

- Eu vou contatar o outro helicóptero Jenkins.

- Certo.- concordou o piloto. – Faça isso enquanto aterriso o helicóptero para darmos uma olhada.

Jenkins estava ansioso para pousar o helicóptero e ficar frente a frente com a mulher sobrenatural, mas quando finalmente ele e Watson desceram do helicóptero ela desapareceu e com ela a luz que o co-piloto acreditava ser um sinalizador.

- O sinalizador apagou Jenkins.- disse Watson.

- Não era um sinalizador.- balbuciou Jenkins.

- E o que poderia ser então homem?- retrucou Watson. – Nossa! Aqui está muito frio! E veja só este lugar. Se tiverem usado esta caverna como abrigo contra o frio não foi uma boa idéia. O gelo cobriu a entrada da caverna.

"_Encontrem os amantes antes que seja tarde..."_

Jenkins ouviu a voz da mulher outra vez, mas não pôde vê-la mais. Ainda assim, seguiu as ordens dela à risca.

- Watson, eles estão dentro dessa caverna e morrerão se não os tirarmos daí.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Jenkins? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que aquela luz não se tratava de um sinalizador.

O piloto não respondeu e começou a cavar o gelo com as mãos enluvadas.

- Não importa como eu sei Jenkins. Precisamos tirá-los daí!

- Mas não vai conseguir remover toda essa neve cavando com as mãos, homem!

- Mas pelo menos estou tentando fazer alguma coisa, Watson!

Alguns minutos depois o segundo helicóptero chegou ao local. Jenkins insistia que o casal estava ali dentro. Uma equipe de escavadores veio direto de Madrid para retirar a neve que recobria a entrada da caverna.

Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos de trabalho árduo, todo o gelo foi removido e antes que uma nova camada se formasse, a equipe de resgate entrou na gruta e encontrou Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, abraçados numa tentativa frustrada de se proteger do frio. Os corpos estavam congelando naquele ambiente e o casal foi atendido por paramédicos, aquecidos artificialmente com uma manta térmica e levados para Madrid de helicóptero.

A cerimônia de casamento no castelo foi cancelada e todos foram avisados do que acontecera com Sawyer e Ana. A princípio, Lia ficou preocupada que eles tivessem perdido a oportunidade de quebrarem a maldição, mas um dos paramédicos narrou ao telefone que eles foram encontrados abraçados dentro de uma gruta e usando suas alianças de casamento.

Lia sentiu-se aliviada. Não importava que a cerimônia não tivesse se realizado no castelo, Sawyer e Ana tinham se casado na gruta como James e Camille muitos séculos atrás. Ela contou a história a Libby, Kate, Jack e Hugo. As duas amigas ficaram pensando que não existia nada mais romântico do que isso, enquanto Jack e Hugo ainda estavam achando tudo muito estranho.

Algumas semanas depois, quando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam recuperados, a cerimônia oficial de casamento realizou-se no castelo e os melhores amigos de Ana retornaram à Espanha para assistir à união.

No dia seguinte à festa de casamento, eles partiram para a lua de mel dos sonhos deles em Scarborough Fair na Inglaterra. O lugar onde o Estranho e Camille se viram pela primeira vez ainda crianças. Pretendiam ficar várias semanas apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Sawyer tirava férias definitivas da companhia.

Quanto à Vila De La Vega, após a tragédia com o acidente de avião e o conseqüente e lendário casamento na gruta, a montanha voltou a florescer e prosperar. A maldição de Dom Henrique Castilla estava quebrada.

Uma tarde, Sawyer estava passeando com Ana-Lucia pelo antigo mercado quando a uma banca de tecidos chamou a atenção de Ana. Sorrindo para a vendedora, aqueles eram tecidos finos de seda que poderiam se transformar em lindos vestidos para Ana.

- Gostou de algum, amor?- Sawyer perguntou envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Ana enquanto ela examinava atentamente os tecidos.

- Sim, são lindos.

- Escolhe quantos quiser que eu compro pra você.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Já disse pra você parar de me mimar desse jeito.

Sawyer a beijou docemente nos lábios.

- Pois pode esquecer que vou continuar mimando você para sempre. Agora eu acho que você devia ficar com o vermelho, o azul , o verde, o lilás...

- Sawyer!- ela riu e eles se abraçaram.

A vendedora sorriu e arrumou a capa de frio que lhe cobria os cabelos, dizendo:

- Creio que sua filha apreciará o tecido rosa.

- Minha filha?- retrucou Ana. – Eu não tenho filha.

- È claro.- respondeu a mulher misteriosamente e Ana parou por um momento para olhar bem para ela. Tinha olhos verdes, cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso familiar.

- Desculpe, acho que a conheço de algum lugar.

- Talvez.- respondeu a mulher misteriosa.

- Como se chama?

- Flora.- ela respondeu com um belo sorriso e Ana prestou atenção no quanto a mulher era jovem. – Você terá uma menina em pouco tempo.- a mulher insistiu.

Sawyer olhou desconfiado para Ana e indagou bem-humorado:

- Amor, você por acaso está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Não que eu saiba.- Ana respondeu tocando sua barriga por instinto.

Sawyer sorriu para a vendedora e disse:

- Olha, vamos levar um tecido de cada cor incluindo o cor de rosa já que você diz que nossa filha irá gostar.

- Tenho certeza que sim.- respondeu a mulher, muito simpática.

Depois que o jovem casal foi embora levando quase todos os tecidos da banca e caminhando de mãos dadas enquanto provocavam um ao outro, Flora sorriu. Ela sabia que em alguns meses Ana-Lucia daria à luz uma menina, embora não soubesse disso ainda.

Ela retirou a pesada capa de frio do rosto e dos ombros e deixou-se embalar no vento. Agora ela podia partir. Sua missão estava terminada. Não fora difícil aproximá-los em Los Angeles quando ela soprou o vento na direção deles para que se encontrassem. Também não tinha sido difícil sussurrar ao ouvido de Isabelle Cooper que a mulher escolhida por seu filho não servira para ele e o encontro entre Ana-Lucia e Charlie Cooper no bar tinha sido tão casual quanto a súbita demissão dela da revista onde trabalhava.

Alguns poderiam chamar isso de intromissão ou força do destino, mas para Flora que passou séculos acreditando que poderia salvar as almas dos amantes que tinham sido condenados injustamente a viverem separados era apenas o caminho de volta para o amor.

E os amantes o tinham encontrado. A força do amor deles perduraria por muitos e muitos séculos. Flora desmontou a banca de tecidos num passe de mágica e desapareceu em um sopro do vento na feira de Scarborough Fair.

FIM


End file.
